Sans Magie Dernier Opus
by PeTiTnUaGe
Summary: Résumé: Deux ans ont passé et beaucoup de choses ont changé... Mais quelle est cette situation étrange ? Plus rien n'est à sa place ? Toujours des amourettes, des flirts, des sentiments... Peut être que tout doit re commencer... Qui sait ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bon, alors premier retard parce que j'arrivais pas à dessiner quelque chose de potable pour illustrer l'histoire. J'ai donc abandonné...  
Deuxième retard pour une histoire de blog et de plagiat qui semble se résoudre...  
Troisième retard pour trouver un nom (bah j'hésitais quand même, hein, heureusement que HarryPotter3547 et pleinsdamour78 étaient là pour m'aider à choisir)  
Quatrième retard pour trouver un résumer potable qu'au final je trouve laid...  
Cinquième retard pour vous expliquer tout ça alors que peut être vous ne lirez jamais ma note d'auteur...  
Sixième retard pour la blague foireuse d'un pote qui m'a fait douter du titre..._

_Bref ! Bienvenue sur la suite et fin de Sans Magie !!_

_

* * *

  
_

3 ans plus tard...

---

--

--

--

-

L'ambiance du fast-food était assez animée. Pourtant, assis au fond, deux jeunes femmes semblaient discuter calmement.

« Et lui ? »

Hermione tourna mollement la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait Ginny.

« Bof. Trop… Chevelu. »

« Trop chevelu ? Hermione, il a la même coupe qu'Harry ! »

« Bah Harry la porte mieux, voilà tout… »

La rouquine soupira une nouvelle fois depuis le début de l'heure et chercha de nouveau autour d'elle.

« Et lui ? »

« C'est l'assistant de mon prof de Latin… »

« Il est professeur, et il n'est pas si vieux à ce que je vois ! »

« Il ne m'intéresse pas… Il lit beaucoup trop. »

« C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Miss-Je-Pourrais-Rester-Des-Jours-Entier-Dans-Une-Bibliothèque-Sans-Boire-Ni-Manger ! »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et Ginny pouffa de rire.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ça ! Je ne veux pas sortir avec quelqu'un, c'est une perte de temps !! »

Ginny cru s'étouffer : alors qu'elle voulait aider son amie, celle-ci l'envoyer balader froidement. Le sang de la rouquine ne fit qu'un tour et elle plaqua ses mains contre la table, fixant la jeune femme.

« Ils ne sont pas tous aussi bête que Ron !!! Avec LUI, c'était une perte de temps ! »

Hermione se pétrifia. Elle ne réagit que lorsque la serveuse passa leur proposer un café. Elle se releva, attrapa son sac, déposa un billet sur la table et tourna les talons avant de quitter le petit snack où Ginny lui avait donné rendez-vous.

La rouquine la regarda s'éloigner et se rassit, coupable.

« Un café ? »

« Non… Non merci… »

La serveuse s'éloigna et la jeune fille soupira. Elle voulait aider Hermione… Depuis que Ron l'avait quitté, elle n'était plus la même : elle était devenue plus froide et s'était replongée dans les études, prenant toutes les heures de cours possible pour ne plus avoir du temps de libre à rester avec ses amis et revivre les souvenirs passés du lycée. Ginny voulait revoir Hermione sourire comme avant, se faire belle pour un autre, lancer des regards coquins en pensant que personne ne la voie. Elle était bien plus rigolote à cette époque… Et aujourd'hui, elle s'enfermait dans ces livres de cours.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait mit un terme à leur relation : ils semblaient si proches l'un de l'autre que même Molly avait, aujourd'hui, du mal à considérer Hermione comme une simple amie de sa fille plutôt que comme la petite amie de son fils.

-------

Aujourd'hui, Ron était à l'autre bout du monde avec Charly et ne donnait des nouvelles qu'une fois par mois. Il n'était revenu que l'an passé pour Noël, mais seulement parce que Ginny lui avait confirmé qu'Hermione serait chez ses parents et qu'elle ne risquait pas de débarquer à la soirée. Ron était lui aussi devenu étrange : il plaisantait beaucoup sur les filles, même si cela semblait plus par méchanceté que par amusement… Comme s'il envoyait des pointes à Hermione, sans qu'elle soit là, juste en priant pour que cela l'atteigne tout de même.

-------

Ginny s'était beaucoup rapproché d'Hermione durant le lycée, mais depuis ce clash, elle avait l'impression de perdre peu à peu la complicité qu'elles avaient eu durant tout ce temps, et cela l'attristait.

La porte du snack tinta et Ginny releva la tête, croisant le regard vaporeux de Luna.

« Hermione n'est pas encore arrivée ? »

« Hermione est déjà partie… »

« Oh… »

La blondinette s'installa à la place qu'avait occupée Hermione peu de temps avant et croisa ses mains en posant son menton dessus.

« Tu l'as fâchée ? »

« Non !!... Enfin… Peut être que oui, un peu… »

« Alors arrête… »

« Mais Luna ! Je ne le fais pas exprès ! J'essais de l'aider !! »

« Elle ne veut peut être pas être aider. »

« Mais elle en a besoin ! »

« Tu es SA sœur… Tu lui ressembles même parfois avec tes réactions. Tu ne t'en rends peut être pas compte, mais tu la fais peut être plus souffrir qu'autre chose… »

« Tu… Tu veux dire que… Non, ne me dit pas qu'elle me déteste ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, Ginny, mais laisse lui du temps. »

« Ca va faire 2 ans que ça dure cette histoire… »

« Chacun prend le temps qu'il lui faut. Elle s'en sortira un jour, sûrement. »

Ginny baissa le regard, triste et honteuse. Hermione était une amie chère à son cœur et savoir qu'elle lui infligeait plus de mal que de bien la mettait mal à l'aise. Pas une seule seconde il lui était venu à l'esprit qu'elle pouvait lui rappeler son idiot de frère.

Luna tendit le bras et tapota la tête de la rouquine comme un maître l'aurait fait pour consoler son animal. Ginny lui lança un regard blasé avant de soupirer.

« Merci, Luna. »

« De rien, je savais que ça t'aiderait. »

-------

Hermione maudissait Ginny… Et elle se maudissait elle aussi. Comment pouvait-elle en arriver à un point où elle se mettait à détester tout le monde, juste pour se soulager, juste pour reporter sa douleur sur d'autres ? Cela faisait deux ans que cela durait, deux ans qu'elle regrettait les mots qu'elle lui avait dit. Il y avait eu cette période où ils se disputaient de plus en plus, où leur relation allait mal, mais c'était par crainte. Ils parlaient de leur avenir, de leurs études et de leurs futurs projets de travail, et leurs avis divergeaient, les menant à faire des études dans des écoles éloignées. Ils auraient pu se voir le week-end, mais Ron était jaloux, et savoir Hermione étudier aux côtés d'autres hommes le rendait aigri. Et de son côté, Hermione devenait de plus en plus énervée, ne trouvant pas la solution à ce simple problème qui était de choisir entre ce qu'elle voulait faire et ce qu'elle pourrait faire…

Elle fini par se laisser tomber sur un banc, dans un petit square qui avait été fait au milieu de la galerie du Chemin de Traverse. Elle releva les yeux vers le ciel et soupira : elle devait changer, sinon elle finirait certainement seule, entourée d'une vingtaine de chat… Bien que Pattenrond risquait de bouder ses autres concurrents félins.

Ginny avait peut être raison dans le fond : elle devait peut-être avancer. Elle se pencha en avant, les mains jointes et soupira de nouveau.

« Remets-toi comme avant, s'il te plait. »

Elle sursauta et releva le regard vers les yeux gris de Malefoy.

« Remets-toi dans la position dans laquelle tu étais juste avant, s'il te plait. »

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur le carnet à dessin que le jeune homme tenait dans ses mains.

« Tu avais une expression si mélancolique. J'aimerais la revoir, s'il te plait… »

« Malefoy, tu te moques de moi, peut être ? »

Elle s'était relevée, la mine renfrognée et le blondinet abandonna son air désarmé en ricanant.

« Tu ne m'aimes toujours pas à ce que je vois. Ca tombe bien moi non plus. Cependant, j'ai une âme d'artiste et j'ai des croquis à faire. Je suis sérieux en disant que ta posture était intéressante. Si tu as besoin que je te paye pour faire mon modèle, j'irais voir ailleurs. Les gens intéressés comme ça ne me conviennent pas. »

« D'où j'ai dit que je voulais être payée ?! Je ne veux pas être ton modèle ! Voilà tout ! Et arrête de prendre ces airs supérieurs ! Tu m'énerves !!! »

Elle le repoussa et il laissa tomber son carnet. Hermione jeta un simple regard et marqua un arrêt alors qu'il les ramassait : des gens inconnus qui traînaient dans le parc, des couples flirtant, des enfants jouant entre eux, des jeunes mères discutant entre elle… Des scènes de la vie de tous les jours et pourtant leur regard semblaient si vivant. Elle frissonna et secoua la tête, choisissant de s'éloigner. Malefoy avait peut être un don hérité de sa mère pour ce qui concernait l'art, mais il était quelqu'un de méprisable… Elle savait qu'il dessinait bien, elle s'était intéressé à ses travaux alors qu'elle s'était inscrite au club d'art et littérature du lycée. Mais leurs disputes entre elle et Ron avaient commencé au moment où elle passait du temps à ce club, à admirer le travail de Drago. Et puis un jour, Ron avait arrêté ses reproches… Et ça a été le début de la fin. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'il pensait, elle ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait faire… Elle ne savait même plus s'il l'aimait.

Elle sortie de ses pensées et regarda autour d'elle, se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié son sac. Elle fit demi-tour et sursauta en entendant la voix de Lavande sortir de derrière un buisson.

« Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Je savais que ça te plairait ce petit tour à deux, juste pour reparler du bon vieux temps… Et ici, personne ne peut nous voir… On peut… En profiter. »

Lavande gloussa et Hermione soupira. Elle jeta un dernier regard et son cœur se figea : une touffe rousse dépassait des buissons. Lavande parlait de quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps, du bon vieux temps… Et d'en profiter ?!!

Les jambes d'Hermione avancèrent sans qu'elle ne le veuille et elle jeta un œil : Lavande embrassait langoureusement un jeune homme roux… Mais ce n'était pas Ron.

« Ouf… »

Elle se surprise à soupirer ainsi, une main sur son cœur. Malgré ces deux années, elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui, sans trop savoir s'il s'agissait d'amour ou d'autre chose.

-------

Le banc était vide, elle aurait dû s'en douter : un sac abandonné devenait la proie de n'importe quel voleur qui passait dans les parages. A moins que Malefoy ne l'ai emporté avec lui.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la boutique familiale et elle s'avança, hésitante. Elle gardait un mauvais souvenir de cet endroit, mais si son sac était par là…

« Bonjour ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? »

« Tu as changé d'avis, Granger ? »

Elle sursauta alors que Drago sortait de derrière une pile de toile vierge.

« Je… J'ai laissé mon sac sur le banc, tout à l'heure. Tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua négativement la tête.

« 'Pas fait attention. Il y avait des choses importantes dedans ? »

« Mes cours, je crois que c'est tout. »

« Bah, tu as bien quelqu'un dans ta classe qui te les redonneras. »

« Hmm… Sans doute… »

Elle se détourna pour partir et il lui attrapa le poignet, la faisant sursauter, mais pour une fois, elle ne le repoussa pas.

« Attends. S'il te plait. Est-ce que tu voudrais être mon modèle ? Juste une fois. Une unique fois. Je te laisserais tranquille après. S'il te plait, accorde-moi juste deux petites heures. »

Hermione hésita puis tendit le cou vers le fond de la boutique. Drago sourit malgré lui.

« Elle n'est pas là, elle est allé rendre visite à un de ses sœurs qui est… Dans un hôpital. »

Il fit des petits cercles au niveau de sa tempe, indiquant que la-dîtes sœur avait certainement plus d'une cases en moins.

« La boutique est normalement fermée aujourd'hui. Je suis juste venu prendre du matériel. Et ma mère n'est pas là si c'est elle que tu crains. »

La jeune femme hésita et regarda autour d'elle. Est-ce qu'elle craignait réellement plus la mère de Drago plutôt que de se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui ? Après tout, elle saurait se défendre d'une manière ou d'une autre s'il tentait quoi que ce soit ! Elle se tourna vers lui et acquiesça.

« Deux heures, c'est ça ? »

« Deux toutes petites heures ! Pas plus ! »

« D'accord… »

-------

Ginny était penaude. Elle soupira en poussant la porte de l'entrée et se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry, les bras chargé de cartons.

« Attends, attends !! Je t'avais dit de ne pas commencer aujourd'hui ! Les jumeaux doivent venir nous aider ! »

Elle passa de l'autre côté, aidant le jeune homme à porter plus aisément les cartons.

« Mais je suis si impatient ! »

« Et moi donc, mais ce n'est pas une raison, Harry ! On a dit qu'on terminait d'abord le déménagement avant de s'y installer. »

« Mais j'ai hâte !! T'imagine même pas !! On sera enfin seuls ! Pas de parents sur le dos et on pourra faire tout ce qu'on veut à n'importe qu'elle heure du jour et de la nuit ! »

Ginny secoua la tête et relâcha les cartons, faisant basculer Harry contre le mur.

« Gin' !! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que Môssieur est aidé par sa famille qu'il doit frimer de vivre dans un appartement avec sa petite amie ! »

« Hey ! C'est peut être un des appartements de Sirius, mais je te rappelle que je travaille pour le loyer moi ! »

Il tenta de se redresser tant bien que mal et fini par reposer les cartons sur le sol, rejoignant Ginny dans la salle à manger où elle s'était assise sur un petit meuble.

« Parce que je ne travaille pas moi, peut-être ? »

Harry sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu travailles en même temps que tu fais tes études… C'est très gratifiant je trouve. »

« C'est mieux que de squatter chez toi en me laissant vivre… Quoique ça pourrait être une idée. »

« J'ai tellement hâte ! Ca sera notre petit chez-nous à nous ! Et on pourra même inviter Hermione de temps en temps pour lui changer les idées : il y a une deuxième chambre ! »

« Ou je l'utiliserais pour étudier quand tu ne voudras pas me laisser travailler. »

« Je te laisserais travailler ! »

« En sachant qu'on sera tout seuls ici, dans cette graaande maison ? »

Le sourire d'Harry changea légèrement, à moitié rêveur et un poil pervers.

« Et il y a taaaant de pièces à tester… »

« HARRY !!! »

Il rit aux éclats et attrapa Ginny dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

« J'ai hâte !!! Ah au fait, comment va Hermione ? »

Ginny baissa la tête et Harry la reposa au sol.

« Je crois que je l'ai fâchée… Et je crois aussi que je me mêle trop de ses affaires. »

« Je te l'avais déjà dit, mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. »

« Mais elle est notre amie ! »

« Justement. On a tout fait pour l'aider, elle a refusé. Maintenant nous devons juste être là pour elle si elle a besoin, on doit juste être patient. »

« Je n'aime pas la savoir triste comme ça. »

« Moi non plus, Gin'. Mais elle a choisit de rester comme ça… »

« Si je recroise Ron… »

« Ils sont fautifs tous les deux. »

« Parce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?! »

« Non, mais dans une relation, on est deux. Si y en a un qui fait une boude, l'autre aurait dû être là pour la prévenir ou anticiper, etc… Ils souffrent sûrement autant l'un que l'autre. »

« Ron ? Souffrir ? Tu l'as bien vu à Noël !! »

« Justement, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. »

« Ca fait deux ans ! Deux ans qu'il est parti et qu'on ne le connaît plus ! Il a très bien pu changer ! Va savoir à quoi il passe ses journées là bas, en Roumanie ! »

« Charly n'est pas stupide, il sait comment le gérer. »

« Tu as peut être raison… »

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue et Harry l'attira contre lui, plongeant sa tête dans ses longs cheveux roux.

« Hermione sera la bienvenue, dès qu'elle le voudra. Notre porte est ouverte. »

« Sauf quand tu auras décidé qu'il est l'heure pour un gros câlin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca va de soit !! »

Le visage souriant d'Hermione leur manquait… Mais celui de Ron leur manquait tout autant… Ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles depuis quelques semaines déjà et Ginny craignait qu'il ne revienne un jour pour faire souffrir Hermione. Rien ne disait s'il aurait la même réaction cinglante face à elle, mais il était rancunier et n'était pas du genre à admettre ses fautes. Si ça arrivait, il n'y aurait plus aucune chance…


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le 2e chapitres !!_

_Alors j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour moi qui risque de ne pas être très bonne pour vous : j'ai un contrat de travail 35h par semaine jusqu'à je sais pas quand donc moins de temps pour écrire... MAIS !! J'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 4 (plus un chapitre pour plus tard qu'il faudra que je place quelque part...) Donc j'ai un peu d'avance que je vais essayer d'augmenter aujourd'hui !_

_*Attrape son clavier, prête à pianoter comme une folle*_

_(et en plus j'ai pas le frangin dans les pattes today ! harharharhar !!_

_P.S : j'ai été super surprise de vos reviews : je pensais pas vous étonner autant avec la séparation de Ron et Mione, je me disais que vous vous y attendrez avec mon "esprit sadique parfois méchant" (vais la garder ton expression Dumbledore man !), ça fait plaisir de voir que l'effet voulu a finalement été obtenu, héhé !_

* * *

« Tu as fini ? »

« Presque… Arrête de bouger. »

« Mais j'ai des fourmis dans le bras ! »

« Granger. »

Elle soupira et repris la pause que Malefoy lui avait indiquée. Elle se tenait légèrement cambrée, la tête penchée sur le côté, vers la poitrine. Une main était posée sur le cube blanc qui le faisait office de siège et l'autre reposait sur ses genoux. Elle se sentait de plus en plus agacée d'être ainsi dévisagée par Drago. Une chance qu'il ne dessine pas du nu !

« Voilà ! »

Il reposa le calepin à côté de lui et regarda sa montre.

« Tu m'as accordé deux heures et une seule s'est écoulée. »

« Tu veux faire un autre dessin ? »

« Tu veux venir boire un café avec moi ? »

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle faillit s'étouffer. Depuis le début il avait donc prévu ça ?!

« Je… Je pensais que tu devais dessiner… »

« Je t'ai demandé deux heures, je n'ai pas précisé qu'elles serviraient totalement au dessin. »

Elle se releva et s'épousseta les vêtements, tentant de reprendre contenance.

« Écoute, ce n'est plus comme au lycée, je dois étudier le plus possible et… »

« Tu étais pourtant d'accord pour m'accorder deux heures, Granger. »

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai pas envie de boire un café. »

« Un thé alors ? »

« Malefoy ! »

« Oh, arrête un peu de faire ta sainte nitouche depuis que la belette est partie ! »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Ca lui va bien pourtant. Une belette ça n'a pas de cerveau, et il me semble qu'il n'en a pas eu des masses à cette époque. »

« Si lui c'est une belette, toi tu n'es qu'une sale petite fouine qui vient mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres ! »

Il la fixa, vexé puis détourna le regard.

« Et bien d'accord ! Va replonger ton nez de rat de bibliothèque dans tes livres ! Enferme toi ! Ne vis plus ! Mais sache qu'il ne mérite pas que tu culpabilises autant pour lui ! Il n'en a strictement rien à foutre, même s'il le saurait ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Est-ce que vous vous êtes revus depuis ? Est-ce que vous avez parlé ne serait-ce qu'une seule et unique fois ? Est-ce qu'il t'a au moins adressé un seul bonjour ? »

Le cœur d'Hermione s'émiettait peu à peu et un frisson désagréable lui enserra l'estomac. Elle passa de la douleur à la colère et fixa Malefoy d'un regard noir.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale fouine ! »

« Et lui qu'une stupide belette ! »

« DRAGO !! »

Le jeune homme la fixa, les yeux écarquillés et des larmes commençaient à naître dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« C'est comme ça que ça a commencé, hein ? »

Elle porta une main à sa bouche, tentant de se retenir.

« Parce qu'on commençait à bien s'entendre… Parce que tu commençais à m'appeler par mon prénom… »

« Tais-toi. »

« Si tu dois détester quelqu'un ici, c'est Ron, pas moi, ni toi ! Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous et il ne se passera jamais rien ! Tu le sais autant que je le sais ! Mais lui n'a rien voulu savoir ! Il n'a rien demandé ! »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Tu es pathétique, Granger… »

Il secoua la tête et quitta la pièce, la fixant avec dégoût. Il referma la porte derrière lui et soupira, lui accordant un peu d'intimité pour laisser exploser sa douleur. S'il avait su que fraterniser avec elle la ferait autant souffrir… Alors qu'ils étaient autant ennemis qu'il l'était avec Potter à cette époque, lui qui voulait se racheter…

Hermione glissa lentement au sol, les mains sur la bouche pour retenir ses sanglots. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer pour lui, même si elle en avait envie. Elle ne voulait pas continuer à souffrir ainsi. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un pour lui faire oublier Ron. Elle trouvait cette idée stupide, mais elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir aimer pour pouvoir aimer de nouveau… Peut être que Ginny avait raison dans le fond : elle devait arrêter de faire la fine bouche et trouver quelqu'un qui lui conviendrait… Surtout que d'ici quelques jours, elle se renfermerait de nouveau sur elle-même durant une bonne semaine, comme chaque année…

-------

Hermione fixait le plafond de sa chambre universitaire, couchée dans son lit, les bras en croix, ses longs cheveux étalés sur son oreiller. Elle soupira pour la dixième fois depuis 20 minutes, le regard toujours fixe. Son téléphone portable vibra et elle se décida à tourner la tête vers son bureau. Elle se redressa, tendit le bras et attrapa le combiné qu'elle porta à son oreille.

« Allô ? »

« Hermione ! C'est Harry. Ca va ? »

Hermione poussa un nouveau soupir.

« Oui, ça va. »

« Je t'appelais pour savoir si tu… »

« Harry. Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me change les idées aujourd'hui. »

« Hermione… Ca fait deux ans aujourd'hui. »

« Je sais, Harry. C'est pour ça que je te dis que je vais bien et que je n'ai pas besoin de me changer les idées. »

« Bien. Je passe à l'appartement. Si tu veux me joindre, j'ai mon portable. »

« Embrasses Ginny pour moi. »

« Pas de problème. Et n'hésite pas à me téléphoner. »

« Ca va Harry, merci. »

Ils se saluèrent et elle raccrocha, reprenant sa position initiale.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait deux ans que Ron était parti avec Charly pour l'assister dans son travail d'archéologue. Il était très motivé mais avait pour projet de base de continuer ses études ici, en Angleterre. C'est suite à une dispute avec Hermione qu'il avait fait son choix. Et chaque jour Hermione le regrettait un peu plus.

Elle soupira de nouveau et posa son regard sur la petite bibliothèque en face d'elle. Elle s'assit sur le lit et attrapa un livre à la couverture pailletée auquel elle tenait beaucoup et qu'elle n'avait plus rouvert depuis : « Contes et Légendes ». C'était Ron qui lui avait offert à leur premier Noël, peu de temps après qu'ils eurent échangé leur premier baiser. Elle ouvrit le livre sur une histoire au hasard et s'y plongea comme elle le faisait autrefois. Son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Elle tourna la tête vers l'appareil et choisit de ne pas répondre. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait rester seule.

-------

Neville raccrocha son téléphone, la mine triste. Hermione devait se terrer à la bibliothèque ou quelque chose du genre… Il soupira puis frissonna brusquement en ressentant une aura glacée dans son dos.

« A qui tu téléphonais ? »

Il sursauta sans se retourner, préférant ne pas croiser le regard de son invité.

« A un ami. »

« Pas Harry ?!! »

« Non ! Non, non du tout… Je… Tu as prévenu ta famille ? »

« J'ai envoyé une lettre à ma mère et je passerais la voir d'ici quelques jours. »

« Ron, tu vas voir ta mère et tu vas ignorer tes amis ? Harry ne t'a rien fait. »

« Peut-être mais le connaissant, il fera tout pour LA prévenir. »

Neville se raidit un peu devant le regard sombre de son ami. S'il avait appris qu'il appelait Hermione, il aurait passé un très mauvais quart d'heure. Il préféra s'éloigner, un peu honteux et retourna dans sa chambre.

-------

Ron se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil moelleux du studio de Neville, fixant le téléphone d'un regard noir. Depuis qu'il était parti, ses cheveux avaient étonnement poussé lui donnant un air proche de son aîné Charly. Sa musculature s'était développée et il avait même pris quelques centimètres, alors que deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur stupide dispute.

Il tourna le regard vers l'une des fenêtres ouvertes et se leva pour y jeter un œil. Neville était dans la même université qu'Hermione, dans une cité étudiante proche de celle de la jeune femme. Il soupira et s'assit sur le rebord, croisant ses bras, le regard sur l'étendue verdoyante qui les séparait de l'établissement scolaire. Hermione était quelque part par là, et il ne voulait pas la revoir. Il lui en voulait toujours et son cœur en avait énormément souffert. S'il la retrouvait, il était certain de ne pas arriver à lui en vouloir plus longtemps et la seule solution à ça serait de la faire souffrir autant que lui a souffert.

-------

Neville pointa le bout de son nez et jeta un œil à Ron, puis au téléphone. Il jugea la distance mais renonça à attraper le combiner lorsque le rouquin le repéra.

« Tu veux passer un coup de fil, Neville ? »

Le regard encore plus perçant, Neville frissonna et sourit nerveusement.

« N… Non, non, j'ai juste cru avoir entendu la sonnerie. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui, se maudissant de détester autant les téléphones portables. Il n'avait aucun moyen de joindre Hermione puisque demain les vacances commençaient et qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'aller en cours.

-------

Hermione attrapa son portable et fronça les sourcils en voyant le numéro de Neville dans les appels. Elle hésita puis composa le numéro. Après tout, s'il avait des soucis avec certains de ses devoirs, cela pourrait lui changer les idées.

-------

Ron sursauta en entendant la sonnerie stridente du téléphone et en voyant une tornade débouler avant d'emporter le combiner dans sa chambre.

« Neville !!! Reste ici !! »

Le rouquin avait coincé son pied dans la porte, surveillant la communication du jeune homme qui le regarda en portant une main au combiné.

« C'est… Une fille que j'ai en vue, s'il te plait, Ron. »

« Et alors ? Tu pourrais me faire confiance, je ne me moquerais pas… »

Neville frémit et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

« Allô ? »

« Neville ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu reçois du monde ? »

« C'est… Ma grand-mère. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il n'entendait pas un traître mot de son interlocuteur, mais le fait de cacher son identité l'inquiétait.

« Salut la de ma part, s'il te plait. Tu m'as téléphoné tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui ! Oui, oui. Euh… »

« Tu as un soucis avec un exercice ? »

« Oui ! Oui c'est ça. »

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu veux que je passe ? »

« Oui, s'il te plait. Enfin, si tu es occupée… »

Ron lança un regard intimidant à Neville qui retint un cri.

« Je… On se retrouve à la bibliothèque !! »

« Mais et ta grand-mère ? »

« Elle allait repartir. »

« D'accord. Dans une heure ? »

« Oui, à dans une heure… »

Il raccrocha et reposa le combiné sur son socle, lançant un regard noir au rouquin qui riait d'un air mauvais.

« C'était Hermione. Hein ? »

« Mes conversations ne te regardent pas. »

« Neville, je préfère être honnête avec toi, si je suis venu ici, c'est parce que je te fais confiance. »

Le brun le regarda froidement et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand.

« Très bien. Je ne peux pas mentir à Hermione, et j'en suis désolé. Donc si tu veux partir, libre à toi ! »

Ron le regarda, surpris de l'assurance qu'avait gagnée son ami en quelques années. Mais malgré le changement des autres, lui restait toujours autant têtu…

« Très bien ! »

Il attrapa le sac de sport contenant ses vêtements et passa le pas de la porte.

« Et si tu veux le dire à Hermione, et bah vas-y ! J'en n'ai plus rien à foutre ! »

-------

Ron entendit la porte claquer derrière lui et jura aussi fort qu'il le pu. Il devait aller quelque part, et le plus tôt possible. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup d'alternative…

-------

« Harry ! Arrête ! »

« Pas question, on est seuls, personne ne viendra nous déranger. »

« Et si Hermione passe ? »

« Tu sais quel jour on est et elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait voir personne. Allez, s'il te plait. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, les lèvres rouges par les baisers insistants d'Harry.

« Il n'y a toujours pas de lit… »

« Mais Sirius nous a laissé un canapé ! »

« Harry ! »

« Tu vas me dire que le canapé te dérange ? »

« Non mais… Il est tout vieux, et puis va savoir s'il est propre ! »

« Il y avait un drap dessus pour le protéger… Allez, je saurais te convaincre. »

Elle frissonna alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, mordillant légèrement sa peau fraîche. Il la souleva sans problème, la collant contre lui, alors qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de sa taille en riant. Il la déposa le plus délicatement possible et elle lui retira ses lunettes.

« Gin', tu sais que je ne vois pas bien et… »

« Ce sera ta punition. »

« Mais je veux te voir ! »

« C'est ça, ou rien. »

Il fit une moue boudeuse et se redressa vivement avant de faire voler son T-shirt à travers la pièce. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa délicatement en relevant son débardeur. Il avait la main froide et elle retint un cri alors qu'il s'emparait de son sein. L'effet fut immédiat et Harry se recula de nouveau pour cette fois jeter son pantalon à travers la pièce. Il la caressa doucement puis descendit vers son ventre, puis glissa une main sous la jupe de la jeune fille avant d'en retirer le fin sous-vêtements. Elle se redressa légèrement, retirant son haut et son soutien gorge qu'Harry attrapa avant de les lancer de nouveau derrière lui. Il colla sa peau contre la sienne et soupira de contentement.

« Tu es bouillant, Harry. »

« Tu l'es tout autant…Tu n'auras pas froid au moins. »

-------

Ron toqua à la porte mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il avait eu l'adresse par Neville et avait juré de la jeter, mais finalement, cela allait lui être utile. Il toqua une nouvelle fois et grommela : il n'y avait sûrement personne…

Par réflexe, il actionna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Il hésita puis entra. Le couloir était plutôt sombre, mais la première chose qu'il perçut était une sorte de respiration rauque… La seconde chose qu'il perçut fut ce soutien gorge qui semblait pendu au lustre de la salle à manger… Et la troisième chose…

« Gah ! »

Il recula vivement et chuta en arrière, le corps amortis par un carton.

-------

« C'était quoi ?!!! »

Ginny se redressa et attrapa un coussin pour se cacher la poitrine. Harry se releva et avança lentement vers la source du bruit : empêtré dans son sac de voyage et les affaires du jeune couple, une touffe rousse émergea.

« Charly ? »

En entendant ce nom, Ginny retint un cri et se dépêcha de se rhabiller le plus vite possible. Harry tendit la main à l'homme et l'aida à se relever. Dans la pénombre, il ne l'avait pas reconnu de suite. Ron s'épousseta et jura, faisant réagir l'autre, qui malgré l'absence de ses lunettes, comprit à qui il avait à faire.

« Ron ?!! »

« Putain, mais vous ne pensez pas à fermer la porte à clef quand vous faîtes ce genre de chose, sérieux ?!! Je ne sais pas combien de temps de vais mettre pour me retirer cette image de la tête ! »

« Ron ! Vieux ! Comment ça va !! »

Harry s'approcha et Ron se plaqua vivement contre la porte.

« Ecoute, Harry. On se connaît depuis longtemps, mais là… Remets-moi un caleçon, par pitié ! »

« Oh. »

Harry rougit légèrement et fit demi-tour alors que Ron détournait le regard.

« Ron Weasley ! »

S'il n'avait pas reconnu la voix, il aurait sûrement pu confondre sa sœur avec sa propre mère.

« Gin' ! Je… Je suis désolé… Je… »

Ginny était sûre qu'elle l'aurait tué en temps normal, mais étrangement, elle était surtout contente de le voir et elle se jeta à son cou.

« Ron, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu ?! »

« Je… Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu… »

« Je suis si contente de te voir ! »

« Moi aussi… Enfin… Rha !! »

Il détourna le regard en se pinçant la peau à la base du nez, comme s'il avait mal à la tête.

« Promets-moi de fermer la porte à clef la prochaine fois que vous prévoyez certaines choses avec Harry… »

« Personne n'était censé venir ici, et à l'origine, on ne rentre pas chez les gens comme ça, tu sais. »

Il sourit légèrement et s'avança vers la salle à manger alors qu'Harry enfilait son T-shirt. Ron jeta un œil autour de lui puis détourna vite le regard.

« Sympa cette idée de déco… Je ne pensais pas qu'un lustre pouvait faire office d'étendoir à soutien-gorge. Je suis sûre que cette idée plairait à maman. »

Ginny s'empressa de le récupérer, les joues rouges, avant de filer à l'étage. Harry resta surpris un instant : en temps normal, Ron aurait été capable de le tuer s'il avait vu son meilleur ami faire certaine chose à sa sœur, or là, il était plus gêné qu'autre chose. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait changer à ce point ?

« Tu es là pour combien de temps ? »

Ron haussa les épaules puis son regard changea instantanément, devenant plus sombre, méfiant.

« En quoi cela peut-il t'intéresser ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas m'organiser une petite fête de retrouvailles avec certaines personnes que je ne souhaiterais pas revoir, rassure-moi ? »

Harry se força à rire, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère devenue lourde. Il pria pour que Ginny revienne vite et le sorte de ce pas, mais ce fut l'effet inverse.

« Tu es allé voir Hermione ? »

Ron se retourna vivement vers sa sœur qui le fixait, les mains sur les hanches.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Il me semble que vous avez des explications à vous donner, non ? »

« Tu rigoles, j'espère ?!! Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec cette fille ! »

« 'Cette fille' ?!! Il s'agit d'Hermione et de notre amie et depuis que tu es p… »

« Ginny ! »

Les deux rouquins se tournèrent brusquement vers Harry qui faisait de grands signes.

« Les disputes pour plus tard, d'accord ! Mais pas ici, par pitié. Ron, tu as faim ? »

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil puis sourit, plus détendu : Harry n'avait pas tant changé que ça, il préférait toujours éviter les conflits entre lui et sa sœur. Peut être qu'Hermione n'avait pas changé non plus…


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon bah euh... Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews pour les précédents chapitres.  
Ca me fait plaisir de voir que vous suiviez encore mon histoire.  
Voici le nouveau chapitre, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

_P.S : j'ai publié, laissé un message... Pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose... Impossible de me souvenirs quoi, c'est dérangeant._

* * *

Neville semblait nerveux quand Hermione arriva. Elle sourit en secouant la tête et lui retourna le livre d'économie qu'il lisait à l'envers.

« Hermione ! »

Il se leva et la salua gentiment avant de se réinstaller, le teint toujours aussi pâle. Hermione s'installa en face de lui, sans le lâcher du regard.

« Neville ? Ca va ? »

« Oui !! Oui, oui, ça va, merci… »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien… Ta grand-mère va bien j'espère ? »

« Oui. Enfin je crois. »

« Tu dois le savoir comme tu l'as vu tout à l'heure ? »

« Hein ? Tout à l'h… Ah ! Oui, oui. »

Elle haussa les sourcils et se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Pas vraiment en fait… J'ai un problème. »

« Ce n'est pas pour les cours que tu m'as appelé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Elle soupira : elle avait tant espéré pouvoir se changer les idées en travaillant un peu, mais vu la tête que faisait Neville, elle n'allait pas jouer les égoïstes et rentrer chez elle.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Le jeune homme sembla pris d'une lutte intérieure. Il se mordit la lèvre puis baissa la tête.

« J'ai deux amis et je ne sais pas auquel je tiens le plus… »

Hermione resta perplexe.

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, le premier m'a fait jurer de ne pas répéter son secret, et le second aimerait peut être connaître ce secret, pour son bien… Peut être… Mais voilà, si je le dis au second, je trahis le premier et si je ne le dis pas au second, c'est comme si je le trahissais. »

« Tu sais, pour ce qui est des secrets, il vaut mieux ne pas les répéter… »

« Même si c'est pour le bien de mon second ami ? »

« Est-ce qu'il en mourra s'il ne le sait pas ? »

Neville baissa le regard, hésitant. Hermione n'en mourra pas… Pas au sens propre en tout cas. Elle avait été anéantie lorsque Ron avait choisi de partir, elle avait refusé de se nourrir durant plusieurs jours. Il se força à sourire et la fixa.

« Non, je ne pense pas. »

« Alors ne lui dit rien. »

« D'accord… »

Il se sentait honteux, mais si Hermione elle-même l'encourageait à ne rien dire (même si elle ne savait pas ce dont il en retournait), c'était certainement le mieux pour chacun… Maudit soit Ron et sa tête de mule !!!

« Tu as tes derniers cours de math, Neville ? »

« Hein ? Ah euh, oui… Tu ne les as pas toi ?! »

Il la regarda, effaré. Elle hésita entre se sentir fière ou vexée mais opta finalement pour l'ignorance.

« J'ai perdu mon sac et il y avait tous mes cours… »

« Rien de précieux ? »

« Mes papiers étaient dans ma poche ainsi que mon argent et mon portable… »

Son regard se fit soudain vague et elle fronça brusquement les sourcils.

« Mon… livre… ? »

Neville sursauta, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ton livre ? »

« Mon livre !! Oh non !!! »

« Il y avait des choses importantes dedans ? »

« Rien d'important pour un quelconque voleur, mais… »

Elle se tourna vers lui, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, paniquée.

« Tu n'en as pas une copie ? »

« Si, mais… »

Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise, soupirant.

« De toute façon, il doit être dans une poubelle à l'heure actuelle, personne n'y prêtera attention… »

-------

Ginny fixait son frère qui s'affairait aux fourneaux, le regard un peu rêveur. Harry était à côté de lui, surveillant ce qu'il faisait. Ron leur avait proposé de préparer lui-même à manger, à leur grande surprise. Il avait appris à être plus indépendant avec Charly, et le voir cuisiner fit sourire sa jeune sœur. Il été devenu un adulte et ils auraient fait un couple parfait avec Hermione, mais on ne peut sûrement pas réparer le passé lorsqu'on n'en fait pas parti… Lorsqu'on ne sait pas tout…

« Et voilà ! »

Une délicieuse odeur s'échappa des assiettes qu'il leur tendit et il s'installa, toujours suivit d'Harry qui semblait tenir à apprendre cette recette. Le brun goûta en premier et sourit.

« C'est délicieux !! Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Mamaliga. En Italie ils appellent ça de la Polenta je crois. »

« Et tu as trimballé ça dans ton sac depuis la Roumanie ? »

« C'est que de la semoule de maïs, on peut en trouver dans les magasins ici. Enfin je pense. »

Il goûta à son tour et sourit. Il tourna le regard vers Ginny, attendant une réaction, mais celle-ci ne le lâchait pas du regard, mais d'un œil plus adoucit que tout à l'heure.

« C'est pas bon ? »

« Hein ? Ah ! Je… Je réfléchissais juste… C'est Charly qui t'a appris ça ? »

« Oh, Charly et quelques autres membres de l'équipe, et des personnes sur place. Ils sont assez sympathiques et très accueillants là bas. Les légendes sont fascinantes ! »

Hermione aurait été sûrement fière de lui en entendant tout cela, surtout de savoir qu'il avait « appris » tout ça, même s'il ne s'agissait que de cuisine. Ron se recula un peu, le nez au plafond.

« C'était pas une des résidences de Sirius ? »

Harry sourit et acquiesça.

« Ouais. Il ne savait plus quoi en faire. Il n'aime pas trop cet endroit, alors il me l'a laissé en échange d'un petit loyer. On commence tout juste l'emménagement. Il y avait de ces trucs à virer ! A faire froid dans le dos, même si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas. »

« Oh, on en voit des choses bizarres en Roumanie… »

« Je suis presque sûr qu'il reste une étrange… « créature » au grenier… »

Ginny s'était levée, un sourire énigmatique. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. La rouquine se rassit, continuant de manger son plat.

« Au fait, tu connaissais cette maison ? »

« Ouais, on y était déjà venu avec Harry. Sirius avait un truc à récupérer, on devait le rejoindre. On a eu un mal fou à trouver la maison alors qu'elle était juste sous notre nez. On a dû faire une bonne dizaine de fois le tour du quartier alors qu'elle était là, plutôt drôle. »

Harry sourit, se remémorant cette époque. C'était il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Ron était avec Hermione à cette époque et semblaient être un couple inébranlable… Il releva les yeux vers le rouquin, hésitant : ce n'était peut être pas le moment pour poser des questions indiscrètes.

-------

« Tu vas faire quoi durant les vacances ? »

Hermione releva le nez de ses feuilles de notes.

« Je… Je ne sais pas encore. »

« Tu penses aller voir Mrs. Weasley ? »

Elle soupira en secouant la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Je sais qu'elle m'accueille toujours avec joie, mais… Ce n'est plus vraiment chez moi là bas. A une époque je m'y sentais bien, mais les choses ont changée. Je ne suis plus rien pour elle. »

« Elle t'adore toujours, c'est le principal ! Je suis sûr que ça te changerait les idées d'aller les voir un peu. »

Hermione se surpris à ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle fixa Neville, le regard dans le vague.

« Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi pas. »

Neville avait opté pour une autre tactique : si Ron devait aller chez lui, elle le croiserait sûrement. Peu importait le jour tant que c'était dans la semaine, et si Molly avait eu une lettre de son fils, elle se débrouillerait sûrement elle-même pour faire venir Hermione en même temps… Il la connaissait assez pour la savoir aussi diabolique !

« Tu devrais peut être l'appeler. »

« Maintenant ? Je n'ai pas envie de la déranger. »

« Tu ne le feras jamais sinon… »

Elle releva un sourcil, suspicieuse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais l'appeler ? »

Neville ne savait plus quoi répondre, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur un garçon qui venait d'entrer et il soupira de soulagement…

-------

Ginny avait dû partir pour se rendre à l'université, récupérer un livre auprès de Luna. Harry se tenait à côté de Ron, dans le fauteuil tout miteux, le regard dans le vide.

« Tu veux pas poser de question ? »

« Non. »

Harry ne se retourna pas. Il se rongea juste un ongle durant un instant, puis relança la discussion.

« Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce qu'elle devient ? »

« Non. »

Nouveau silence, toujours sans s'échanger de regard.

« Elle te manque vraiment pas ? »

« Non. »

Ron devenait de plus en plus agacé, mais s'il commençait à répondre méchamment, la discussion partirait sûrement en sucette et il ignorait s'il pouvait se retenir de cogner Harry.

« Tu veux aller balader ? »

« Non. »

« T'as faim ? Soif ? »

« Non. Non. »

Harry se retourna brusquement vers lui, un sourire victorieux : il était exactement comme Hermione ! Aujourd'hui cela faisait 2 ans qu'ils étaient séparés et Hermione ne voulait rien faire, préférant déprimer dans son coin. Et au final, Ron était exactement pareil !

« Allez, ne te morfonds pas dans ton coin. »

« Je ne me morfonds pas ! »

Ron le fixait d'un regard noir et Harry sourit.

« Alors si tu ne te morfonds pas, on sort ! »

Il se leva, jeta une veste au visage du rouquin et attrapa la sienne en ouvrant grand la porte.

« Après vous, monsieur. »

Ron pesta à l'intérieur, mais Hermione était sûrement avec Neville à la bibliothèque, et lorsqu'il était question de livre, elle pouvait s'y enfermer des jours entiers ! C'était bien connu !

Le Chemin de Traverse était très calme à cette heure-ci et Ron jetait des regards ça et là, inquiet. Harry jeta un regard à la devanture d'un magasin, semblant guetter une silhouette, puis il reprit le chemin pour ne pas alarmer le rouquin.

-------

Appuyé contre le mur, Malefoy s'était vite caché pour ne pas être repéré dans le magasin de sa mère. Ainsi, la Belette était de retour. Mais tant pis pour Hermione, la Fouine ne fouillera plus maintenant. Il avait déjà remués assez de chose pour en savoir trop… Beaucoup trop… Son regard se posa sur un sac à dos duquel pendait une petite étiquette : « Hermione Granger ». Il baissa les yeux sur le livre qu'il lisait et le jeta simplement dans le sac, sans le raté.

« La Belette peut aller se faire foutre… J'ai pas envie de me battre aujourd'hui… »

Leur dernier échange fut très violent, et Drago n'avait pas tout compris. S'il avait appris à se taire, il n'en aurait certainement pas pris autant…

-------

_-Flashback-_

_« Tu as posé tes mains sur elle ! »_

_« Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas partager, Weasley ? »_

_Ron lui fonça directement dessus, renversant au passage la toile que Drago était en train de peindre. Le rouquin était fou furieux et lui assena un coup de poing au visage qui fit vaciller l'autre. Malefoy se rattrapa à une table et éclata de rire._

_« Tu… Tu es venu ici pour te battre… Avec moi ?! Tu me crains tant que ça, Weasley ? C'est sûr qu'à côté de moi, tu n'as pas grand-chose : entassé dans une si petite maison et sans fortune. Je comprends pourquoi Hermione se tourne vers moi ! »_

_Il lui avait fait très mal, et par la douleur, Drago répliquait par la parole. Même si tout ce qu'il pensait était vrai, Hermione ne se tournerait jamais vers lui juste par intérêt. Ron l'attrapa par le col et le souleva au niveau de son regard._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »_

_« On n'a rien fait, Weasmoche ! Si ça peut te rassurer ! Mais rien n'est encore joué ! Si tu ne restes pas assez auprès d'elle, rien ne dit qu'elle viendra réellement à moi. La preuve ! Regarde tout le temps qu'elle passe à notre club, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, toi ? »_

_Ron leva le poing mais la porte de la classe s'ouvrit brutalement._

_« Ron ! Drago ! »_

_Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux en même temps que le blondinet qui tomba au sol alors que Ron le lâchait. Il avait été surtout surpris qu'Hermione ait appelé l'autre par son prénom… Il n'osa plus réagir l'espace d'un instant, comme assommé._

_« Mione ? »_

_Il la fixa alors qu'elle courait vers Malefoy, découvrant avec horreur le visage gonflé qu'il arborait derrière son sourire satisfait._

_« Ron !! C'est toi qui as fait ça ?!! »_

_Elle s'était relevée et le fixait, le regard noir._

_« Il… Il a dit que… »_

_« Je n'ai dit que la vérité. »_

_Hermione se tourna vers Drago qui gardait son sourire, la lèvre inférieure enflée, la mâchoire commençant à devenir bleue._

_« Tu as dit la vérité ? Quelle vérité ? »_

_« Que tu restais souvent à notre club et qu'il n'était qu'un crétin. »_

_La jeune fille fronça les sourcils puis se tourna vers Ron._

_« Pourquoi tu as agis comme ça ?! »_

_« Tu veux savoir ?!! Parce que je t'aime !! Et je ne veux pas qu'un autre pose ses sales pattes sur toi ! »_

_« Mais de quoi tu parles, Ron ! »_

_Les yeux du rouquin se firent plus clairs et un rictus de dégoût se dessina sur son visage. Il traversa la pièce et souleva d'un coup un drap qui reposait sur une toile, faisant apparaître une Hermione nue, seulement un voile découvrant une partie de ses fesses. Drago ricana et Hermione baissa la tête, rouge de honte._

_« Et ça, c'est quoi ? »_

_« C'est… De l'art… Ron… »_

_« De l'art ?!! Tu poses nue pour lui ?!! Et ne me dit pas qu'il l'a imaginé ! Je te connais par cœur et le moindre grain de beauté est à sa place ! Ne me dit pas qu'il t'a seulement imaginé ! »_

_Elle passa une main sur son bras, les joues rouges, le regard sombre._

_« Ron, je peux tout expliquer… »_

_« N'explique rien, je… Je ne veux pas voir ça, Hermione !! Je veux être le seul à te voir ainsi !! Même pour de l'art !! Je ne peux pas supporter ça !! »_

_Il s'était rapproché d'elle et l'avait serré contre lui, aussi fort qu'il pu._

_« S'il te plait, ne recommence plus jamais ça, Hermione. »_

_« Ron, tu as frappé Drago… Et si c'était moi qui lui avait demandé ça ? »_

_Lorsqu'elle prononça une nouvelle fois ce nom, Malefoy aperçut une lueur passer rapidement dans le regard du rouquin : il avait peur et il avait même perdu son assurance. Ron se recula, sans détacher son regard d'Hermione._

_« Tu lui as demandé ? »_

_« Si tu étais venu à ce « stupide » club comme tu disais, tu comprendrais qu'il n'y a rien de sale ! Qu'il n'y a aucune tromperie nulle part !! C'est de l'art ! A.R.T ! »_

_Ron baissa les yeux, perdus puis les releva vers Hermione._

_« Tu… »_

_« Sors d'ici, Ron. Tu as fait assez de dégâts… »_

_Elle se penchait maintenant vers Drago, l'aidant à se relever alors qu'il arborait toujours le même sourire narquois. Ron jeta des regards autour de lui, de plus en plus perdu puis s'échappa par la porte ouverte._

_« Stupide Belette. »_

_« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plait. »_

_« Je croyais que c'était un cadeau pour lui. Il a tout gâché cet abruti. »_

_« Malefoy ! »_

_Drago haussa les sourcils, surpris._

_« Oulà, tu dois m'en vouloir vraiment… »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »_

_« Qu'il devait faire attention et réfléchir plus…Tu veux bien m'amener à l'infirmerie maintenant ? Je crois que j'ai vraiment mal. »_

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel et l'accompagna. _

_-Fin du Flashback-_

-------

Drago n'en était pas sûr, mais Hermione avait pris soudainement des distances vis-à-vis de lui. Le petit couple semblait avoir passé cet incident, mais d'autres évènements avaient dû entrer en jeu pour les séparer ainsi… Ou bien une cicatrice mal refermée…


	4. Chapter 4

_Je vous mentirais en vous disant que je n'ai pas flippé en ne découvrant qu'il me manquait le 4e chapitre de mon histoire... En fait, je l'avais juste mal rangé, donc voilà la publication du jour !!_

_P.S : je tenais à préciser un truc, dans le chapitre précédent, Drago ne vole pas le sac d'Hermione, il l'a retrouvé dans une poubelle et l'a pris pour lui rendre, mais bon, une fouine reste une fouine et il y a jeté un œil, voilà tout _

* * *

« Viktor !!! »

Elle se jeta à son cou, heureuse de revoir son vieil ami.

« Herrrmione, bonjourrr. Ca faisait longtemps ! »

Neville leva les yeux au ciel avant de plaquer sa main contre son front. S'il avait été satisfait d'être interrompu par Krum pour lui sauver la mise, maintenant il regrettait : ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour le bulgare de refaire surface.

Hermione s'était reculée pour le dévisager, sans lui lâcher les mains. Lui aussi avait disparut de sa vie lorsque sa relation avec Ron était devenue officielle… Il était reparti en Bulgarie pour une licence de sport sans lui dire au revoir. Il avait été très amoureux d'Hermione, et au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment Ron de lui avoir volé la jeune fille.

« Tu vas me dévisager encorrre longtemps ? »

« Mais ça fait tellement… ! »

« Presque trois ans. »

Elle acquiesça, un sourire en coin, heureuse, puis le serra de nouveau dans ses bras.

« Ca fait vraiment longtemps. »

« Oui. »

Il leva le regard derrière son épaule et resta étonné de voir Neville qui le saluait d'un air timide.

« Rrronald n'est pas là ? »

« Je… Il… Nous ne sommes plus ensemble… »

Il l'écarta vivement de lui, surpris.

« Il t'as fait du mal ?!! Tu veux que je m'occupe de lui ?!! »

« Je pense que sur le moment, j'aurais accepté… Mais cela fait tout de même deux ans que… »

« DEUX ANS ?! »

Il chancela, une main sur le front, se maudissant de ne pas avoir été là pour la jeune fille et pour s'occuper de ce rouquin de malheur.

-------

Ginny devait rejoindre Harry et Ron sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant la librairie favorite d'Hermione. La rouquine culpabilisait de lui cacher la présence de son frère, mais peut être qu'il en était mieux ainsi, après tout, elle ne lui avait rien dit pour le Noël passé… Elle entra finalement dans la librairie, décidée à acheter un livre pour se faire pardonner. La cloche d'entrée tinta, indiquant au libraire la venue de la cliente, mais alors que la porte se refermait, la cloche tinta de nouveau. Ginny fit volte face et fronça les sourcils devant un Malefoy qui la dévisageait, narquois. Elle se détourna, le nez en l'air, l'ignorant ouvertement. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment lui parler…

« Poil de carotte ? »

Elle sentit la colère monter en elle et elle se tourna vivement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, espèce de… »

« Chut, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre. Je te saluais juste : je cherche des livres moi aussi… »

Il passa devant elle sans la regarder et Ginny ne le quitta pas du regard, sans remarquer le petit livre que Malefoy lui glissait dans son sac à main…

-------

« Et bien, je ne m'en serais jamais douté… »

Viktor tenait ses mains jointes, la tête baissée, assis entre Hermione et Neville.

Si la première semblait intimidée, le second semblait sur le point de vomir. Il se sentait réellement mal pour Ron cette fois.

« Je peux au moins t'offrir un café pour m'excuser de tout ce temps perdu ? Au Chemin de Traverse, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y en avait un très bon. »

Elle releva la tête, surprise puis tourna le regard vers Neville.

« Nous étions en train de travailler… »

« C'est bon, Hermione. Tu peux y aller. Je pense avoir compris l'exercice, ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle sourit puis se releva, suivit de Viktor qui salua Neville d'un signe de la main avant de passer devant la jeune fille qui le suivit. Le brun referma vivement son livre de math et rassembla ses feuilles de cours qu'il rangea pelle mêle dans son sac avant de courir à la cabine téléphonique la plus proche. Il fallait qu'il appelle Ginny pour lui expliquer la situation. Même si Ron avait dit qu'il ne comptait pas la voir, il fallait qu'il la prévienne.

-------

Deux épais romans contre elle, Ginny se sentait plus détendue. Elle grommela quand son portable sonna, l'obligeant à se contorsionner pour ne rien faire tomber.

« Allô ? »

« Ginny ?!! C'est Neville ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire : ton frère est en ville… »

« Je sais. »

« Ah ? »

« Il est venu nous rendre visite Harry et moi. Je les rejoins là. »

« Vous êtes où ? »

« La galerie du Chemin de Traverse. »

« QUOI ?!! »

Elle écarta le portable de son oreille en grimaçant.

« Neville, doucement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. »

« Hermione y va aussi… »

« C'est vrai ?!! Mais c'est super !! On va les obliger à se croiser comme ça ! »

« … Elle est accompagnée de Krum. »

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux et jeta des regards alentours.

« Ils sont partis il y a longtemps ? »

« A l'instant. Si Viktor est en voiture, ils auront fait vite d'arriver… »

« Faut que je prévienne Harry… »

« Ok, tiens-moi au courant. »

Elle raccrocha, le cœur palpitant. Depuis deux ans, elle espérait au fond d'elle réussir à remettre Ron et Hermione ensemble. C'était aussi une discussion qu'elle tenait souvent en compagnie de Neville et Luna, ses deux meilleurs amis. Et aujourd'hui, si prêt du but, il y avait Viktor qui arrivait en même temps. S'il y avait un dieu de la malchance, celui-ci devait planer sur l'ex-couple depuis le début de la journée au moins…

-------

Harry sursauta en sentant son téléphone vibrer. Ron ricana alors que le brun décrochait.

« Ouais ? »

« Harry, il faut qu'on rentre ! »

« Mais on a dit qu'on se retrouvait pour boire un café… »

« Harry, Hermione est dans le coin… Avec Viktor. »

Il en perdit presque ses lunettes et se tourna vers son ami qui le fixait, interloqué du teint de plus en plus livide que prenait Harry.

« Ok, très bien. On se retrouve à la maison. »

Il raccrocha et Ron s'approcha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Ginny qui ne se sent pas bien… Elle retourne à la maison. »

« Et bien, on n'a qu'à rester entre hommes… »

« Non ! Enfin… Je veux dire… »

« Tu me caches quelque chose, Harry ? Pourquoi t'es tout pâle ? C'est si grave que ça ? »

Le ton de Ron semblait ironique, comme s'il avait décelé un piège. Décidemment, la paranoïa ne lui allait vraiment pas… Une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Harry, aussi stupide qu'ingénieuse. Il prit un air dépité et se frotta les cheveux.

« Ok, je vais tout t'avouer… Ginny est peut être enceinte… »

Le teint de Ron devint livide à son tour. S'il n'était pas sous le choc, il aurait soulevé Harry par le col, d'une seule main.

« Mais… Mais… Elle est encore étudiante ?!! Harry !! »

« Du calme !! Rien n'est sûr. On attend des résultats. C'est juste une supposition, ne t'en fais pas. Mais s'il te plait, ne dit rien à personne… On peut rentrer maintenant ? »

La gorge de Ron était devenue si sèche, qu'il répondit simplement en acquiesçant. Ils firent demi-tour, sans voir une touffe chocolat accompagnée d'un grand bulgare qui arrivaient de l'autre côté de la galerie.

-------

Ginny arriva la première à la maison, le temps de déballer ses affaires, elle sursauta en découvrant un petit livre dans son sac à main. Elle le sortit et l'ouvrit sans avoir le temps de le lire : Harry et Ron rentraient.

Elle ne comprit pas la réaction de Ron quand elle les rejoignit. Il s'était simplement levé et l'avait enlacé en lui assurant que si elle avait besoin de lui, il était là. Elle lança un regard accusateur à Harry qui haussa les épaules.

La tension passée, les aménagements reprirent. Ron était d'une grande aide, surtout pour monter de lourdes armoires à l'étage en aidant Harry. Une image traversa l'esprit du rouquin : et s'il était encore avec Hermione ? Est-ce que lui aussi serait dans cette situation ? En train d'aménager leur petit nid douillé, flirtant entre les cartons… Peut être un bébé en préparation… Il déglutit difficilement et Harry chancela en hurlant.

« RON !! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?!! »

« Désolé ! »

Il rattrapa vivement l'armoire qu'il avait un peu abandonnée et termina la montée des escaliers. Est-ce qu'Hermione avait trouvé quelqu'un ? A vouloir jouer la sourde oreille, il ignorait tout d'elle aujourd'hui. Lui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'intéresser à d'autres filles, et puis l'équipe d'archéologie était surtout composée d'hommes. Les seules femmes qu'il avait côtoyées étaient la vieille Sorina qui tenait l'auberge et Dasha qui venait de temps en temps chercher des comptes rendus pour le musée… Dasha était très jolie, mais vu les regards que lui lançaient Charly, il n'avait pas osé poser trop de question.

Il était un idiot, il se maudissait depuis deux ans, et pourtant il avait souffert lorsqu'il était parti, il avait souffert de voir que la seule personne qu'il aimait ne le retenait pas…

-------

_-Flashback-_

_« En Roumanie ?! »_

_« Ouais. Charly me l'a proposé depuis un moment et… Je pense que ça serait une bonne chose. »_

_Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlés. Ron était entré dans la chambre de la jeune fille, sans la regarder. Il lui en voulait encore, pour tout… Pour tout ça… Elle ne s'était pas retournée, mais avait juste arrêté son mouvement. Elle lui tournait le dos, se raidissant peu à peu._

_« Je pense que je resterais un moment là bas et… »_

_« Pourquoi tu viens me dire ça ? »_

_Il sentit un tremblement dans la voix d'Hermione et à ce moment là, il s'en était réjouit… _

_« Parce que… »_

_« Tu fais ce que tu veux de toute façon. C'est ta vie, j'ai la mienne. »_

_Elle lui avait envoyé ça au visage et il l'avait amèrement reçu._

_« Oui, ça je le sais, je le sais depuis un moment, ne t'en fais pas. Mais je me disais que tu voulais peut être savoir ! Que tu ne me reproches pas d'être parti comme un voleur ! »_

_« Et bien part ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je sais me débrouiller toute seule ! Je suis bien entourée ! Et crois moi, je n'ai absolument pas besoin de toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de continuer à m'encombrer d'un crétin comme toi ! J'espère juste que tu apprendras des choses là bas et que tu utiliseras un peu ton cerveau. Attention ! Ca risque de faire mal la première fois !... »_

_La colère était montée en lui et il l'avait violement attrapé par le poigné avant de la tourner vers lui._

_« Tu… »_

_Le regard haineux qu'il lui lança ne la fit pas ciller. Il la détestait… A ce moment là il la détestait pour le rejeter, pour essayer encore de lui faire du mal, pour la dernière fois. _

_Il la jeta violement sur le lit et se coucha sur elle, l'empêchant de bouger malgré qu'elle se débatte._

_« Lâche-moi !! Enlève tes sales pattes de moi ! Je ne veux plus que tu me touches !!! Arrête !!! »_

_Il l'avait embrassé dans le cou, si fort, si douloureusement qu'il lui avait laissé une marque sombre d'où perlait quelques gouttes de sang._

_Il se détacha d'elle et s'en alla, sans rien dire, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il se dégoûtait de ce qu'il avait ressentit. Il devait partir, laisser Hermione continuer de son côté, ne plus lui faire du mal… Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui avait pris, pourquoi il l'avait rejeté, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était jeté sur elle… La marque qu'il lui avait fait dans le cou, ce suçon, intérieurement, il pria pour qu'il y reste toujours, comme une marque indélébile. _

_En entendant la porte claquer, Hermione n'avait pas bougé. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et elle porta lentement la main à ses yeux avant de se recroqueviller et d'hurler toute la colère et la douleur que ressentait son cœur. Elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : mourir…_

_-Fin du Flashback-_

-------

Hermione tourna la tête pour interpeller la serveuse et Viktor se pencha vers elle en lui soulevant les cheveux. Elle rougit en s'écartant légèrement, surprise du geste et le fixa. Il la dévisageait un sourire amusé sur le visage.

« C'est une marque de naissance ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué… »

Hermione porta machinalement la main à son cou puis baissa le regard.

« Non, c'est une petite cicatrice. Ca a toujours gardé cette couleur sombre. »

« Tu t'es fait ça comment ? »

Elle se força à sourire, se voulant rassurante.

« Je ne m'en rappelle plus vraiment en fait. »

« C'est joli la forme que ça a… On dirait un cœur. »

Les lèvres de Ron…. Elle frissonna comme elle n'avait jamais frissonné depuis longtemps et releva vivement le regard vers Viktor qui souriait, paisible.

Il soupira profondément alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans le canapé du salon. Il était extenué et Harry l'avait devancé pour la douche. Il était torse nu, le tissus lui collant trop à la peau pour tous les efforts fournis au déménagement. Les deux étages étaient déjà convenablement aménagés. Un boulot de trois jours terminés en seulement quelques heures, ils en étaient assez fiers. Ginny s'installa à côté de Ron, le regard dans le vague : Harry lui avait expliqué l'excuse qu'il avait donnée à Ron pour rentrer au plus vite et elle avait hésité entre éclater de rire ou se vexer… Elle avait opté pour le rire et maintenant elle se sentait un peu perdue.

« Ca va ? »

Elle ne tourna pas la tête mais fixa son frère en haussant les sourcils.

« Tu me l'as demandé il y a vingt minutes, Ron. »

« Je m'inquiète pour ma sœur. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Il n'y a rien. »

« Mais Harry a dit… »

« Je sais qu'il n'y a rien, c'est juste un contrôle de routine du médecin et Harry s'est monté la tête avec ça. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Ron soupira de nouveau, mais de soulagement.

« Je me voyais mal tonton à 19 ans… »

« Oh, c'est pas si jeune que ça 19 ans… »

« Toi t'en as 18, alors bon… »

Elle ricana et il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« On n'a pas idée de faire des frayeurs pareilles. »

« On n'a pas idée d'imaginer sa sœur aussi stupide. On n'a même pas terminé d'emménager, il n'y a que Harry qui travaille de nous deux. On a encore un bon petit chemin à faire avant de se décider à fonder une famille. »

« Ouais mais bon, un accident… Ca peut toujours arriver. »

Ron sembla devenir sombre un instant. Il se tenait avachi, le regard dans le vague. Instantanément, l'estomac de Ginny se tordit : oui, cet accident en question, Hermione et Ron l'avaient frôlé de peu autrefois…

« Tu veux dormir ici cette nuit ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu as l'air de bien aimer ce canapé, si tu veux dormir ici cette nuit… »

« Et vous ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai que vous n'avez pas monté un lit tout à l'heure ! J'ai dû avoir une hallucination, désolée. »

Ron grommela, vexé et elle sourit.

« Ce sera notre première nuit dans notre maison. Tu es notre premier invité. Il faudra donc penser à offrir un petit cadeau à ta chère sœur pour l'occasion. »

« Je ferais le repas de ce soir, si ça peut faire l'affaire. »

Ils rirent tous deux, heureux de se retrouver après tant de temps, retrouvant tout doucement la complicité du frère et de la sœur qui s'était évaporée avec son départ soudain…


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello ! Mercredi, nouveau chapitre ! (bouh, ça rime pas TT)  
_

_A part ça, je crois que j'ai rien à ajouter...  
Merci encore pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir d'y répondre_

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'Hermione sortait avec Viktor… Enfin « sortait » dans le sens aller en ville, se balader, sans pour autant flirter. Elle aimait Viktor, mais comme un ami. Elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de lui accorder plus, pourtant cela lui changerait sûrement les idées…

« Herrrmione ? »

« Hein ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'il lui souriait paisiblement.

« Tu étais ailleurrs. »

« Désolée. »

« Tu n'as pas l'airrr très bien, ça va ? »

« Oui, ce n'est rien, je pensais juste à la rentrée… »

Il releva la tête vers les platanes qui les entouraient et il sourit.

« Tu n'as pas changé, toujourrs à étudier. Tu es douée pourr les études, je trouve que c'est une grrrande qualité. »

Elle rougit : en fait, c'était la première fois qu'on ne lui reprochait pas d'être trop dans les études. Beaucoup de ses amis la félicitaient de son intelligence, mais désapprouvaient le fait qu'elle s'enfermait dans de longues lectures au détriment de sa vie sociale. Viktor la comprenait et cela la toucha sincèrement.

-------

« Maman, tu m'étouffes… »

« Mon bébé qui est revenu à la maison !!! Ron ! Tu m'as tant manqué !! »

Ginny ricana en voyant son frère grimacer alors que sa mère le serrait de toutes ses forces contre lui. Même si Ron était un géant à côté d'elle, visiblement Mrs. Weasley avait des bras assez puissants. Elle le relâcha enfin, le dévisageant avant de grimacer à son tour.

« C'est quoi ces cheveux ? Tu imites ton grand frère maintenant ? »

Ron roula des yeux, un sourire en coin : elle n'avait pas changé.

« Tu dois être mort de faim ! J'étais justement en train de préparer des cookies ! En fait, j'en prépare depuis que j'ai reçu ta lettre. Tu aurais pu me prévenir du jour où tu voulais passer, j'aurais fait un gâteau, et une tarte à la mélasse pour Harry. »

Le brun sourit, entre gourmandise et gêne d'avoir autant d'attention de la part de la mère de sa petite amie.

« Je savais pas trop ce que je prévoyais de faire donc j'ai préféré rien dire… Et puis j'ai pu aider un peu Harry et Ginny à emménager ! »

La mère sourit, attendrit avant de les prier de s'installer convenablement en attendant les dernières cuissons.

Ron avait le nez en l'air, regardant autour de lui, redécouvrant chaque parcelle de cette maison qui lui avait tant manqué.

La journée avait continué tranquillement alors que Ron racontait à sa mère ses journées en Roumanie ainsi que les découvertes qu'ils avaient faites. La conversation dévia joyeusement sur le couple d'Harry et Ginny et Ron en profita pour s'éclipser au moment où Harry s'étouffa avec son verre de lait, sous les paroles des Mrs. Weasley qui ne parlait plus que de mariage et de petits enfants.

-------

La chambre de Ron n'avait pas changé depuis son départ. En vérité, Mrs. Weasley ne recevait que très rarement ses enfants à dormir. Le Terrier était devenu bien triste depuis tout ce temps. Il était si animé autrefois que le voir si silencieux le rendait presque malade.

Il se laissa tomber sur son matelas, le regard au plafond. Tout était tel qu'il l'avait laissé. Il fini par se relever doucement et tendit une main tremblante vers son bureau, hésitant. Son regard se posa sur divers papiers qui traînaient, ça et là, qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis son départ. Il en ramassa un et le lu : c'était son dossier d'entrée en fac qu'il n'avait jamais terminé de remplir. Il avait bien essayé de prendre des matières dont les horaires conviendraient avec celles d'Hermione pour pouvoir la voir plus souvent, proposant ainsi des cours dont il n'avait aucune utilité, mais qui s'accordait avec le planning de la jeune fille. Il se moqua de sa stupidité intérieurement et jeta le papier sur le tas avant de se laisser tomber de nouveau sur le matelas. Il n'avait pas envie de se rappeler plus, mais pourtant il aurait voulu savoir ce qu'elle devenait. Il entendit toquer à la porte de sa chambre et la tête d'Harry apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Tu essais de t'échapper ? »

« Je voulais revoir ma chambre. Ma mère a jeté l'éponge ? »

« Elle se dispute avec Ginny. »

Il referma derrière lui et s'installa sur le lit en face de Ron, le lit dans lequel il avait longtemps dormi, partageant des nuits entre copains avec son meilleur ami.

Un lourd silence s'était installé dans la pièce et Harry soupira.

« Rien n'a changé ici, on dirait. »

« Ouais. »

« Ca te fait quoi de revenir ici ? »

« Je sais pas trop. »

Nouveau silence. Harry ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter, surtout que Ron semblait un peu perdu dans ses penser. Il allait parler lorsque son ami le coupa.

« Harry ? Tu revois encore Hermione ? »

Victoire ! C'était le mot qui raisonna enfin dans le cœur du brun qui acquiesça.

« Presque toutes les semaines quasiment. Pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ? »

« Elle étudie et… Et elle étudie… Elle est constamment fourrée dans les livres, tu vois ? »

« Ouais. »

Ron brûlait d'envie de poser une question mais il se mordit finalement la langue pour s'empêcher de demander des choses qu'il puisse regretter.

« Elle n'a pas de petit ami. »

Le rouquin releva vivement la tête vers son meilleur ami, surpris qu'il lise autant dans ses pensées, mais il se ressaisit vite, devenant soudainement plus sombre.

« Pourquoi tu me dit ça ? Ca ne me regarde plus que je sache. »

« Je sais pas, j'ai juste dit ça comme ça. »

Ron se renfermait sur lui-même dès qu'on abordait le sujet d'Hermione et alors qu'une petite porte semblait s'ouvrir, laissant un espoir à Harry, le rouquin avait violement rejeté toutes ses pensées, se barricadant derrière sa carapace. Le brun soupira et leva la tête au plafond, la mine pensive

« Tu sais, peut être que… Tu devrais la voir. »

Ron lui lança un regard noir.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Vous étiez ami avant, tu sais… Tu n'as plus pris de ses nouvelles depuis… »

« …Et elle n'en n'a pas plus pris de moi ! »

« C'est une idiote, voilà tout. Et toi aussi si tu continues à l'éviter. Tu t'imagines ?!! La moitié de la ville t'est interdite parce que tu risques de la croiser à tout moment !! Et tu vas te priver pour elle ? Si tu n'as plus de sentiment pour elle, va de l'avant ! Mais ne te cache pas. »

Ron baissa lentement la tête, cachant son visage.

« Tu comprends pas Harry. Tu comprends rien. »

« Oh si je comprends, peut être même mieux que tu ne te comprends toi-même. »

« Je la déteste, Harry. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, surpris d'un aveu aussi désespéré : la voix de Ron semblait trembler comme s'il souffrait lui-même de ses propres émotions.

« Je la déteste depuis qu'elle m'a repoussé, depuis qu'elle m'a poussé à partir. »

« Elle t'a poussé à partir ? »

Le ton du rouquin changea et il se força à rire.

« Tu n'es donc vraiment au courant de rien ? »

« Je sais juste qu'il y a eu quelques disputes… Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé et les rares fois qu'on s'est croisé toi et moi… »

« Elle ne t'a donc pas dit qu'elle m'a dit de partir ? »

« En Roumanie ? »

« Loin d'elle, n'importe où. »

« Tu rigoles ? Pourquoi aurait-elle dit ça ? »

Ron frissonna en entendant une voix dans sa tête.

-------

_- Flashback -_

_La pluie tombait à flots et Ron était trempé jusqu'au os, tout comme la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, mais les émotions qui lui enserraient le cœur lui empêchaient de ressentir que son corps souffrait du froid._

_« Tu ne comprends rien !!! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, Ron !! »_

_Hermione était face à lui, les joues recouvertes de larmes. Elle renifla bruyamment et s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur. Il la dévisageait, perdu, sans trop savoir quoi lui répondre._

_« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Ron !! Je ne veux plus… Je ne veux plus que ça continue ainsi… Si c'est ce que tu veux entendre alors je te le dirais : Va-t'en !! Va-t'en loin !! Je te déteste, Ron !!! JE TE DETESTE !!!! »_

_Elle s'était retournée et était partie en courant, sur ces derniers mots douloureux. Il baissa la tête, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux._

_« Très bien… Si c'est ce que tu désires, Mione… Je vais partir… Loin… »_

-------

« Elle l'a dit. »

Harry le regarda, incompréhensif.

« Elle… Elle avait dû le dire sur le coup de la colère ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien fait pour qu'elle te dise de partir ?!! »

« Harry, que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est fini entre elle et moi, depuis deux ans. »

« Vous avez essayé de discuter ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? Ca n'aurait rien changé… »

« Vous… MAIS VOUS ETES VRAIMENT DEUX TETES DE MULES !!! »

Harry s'était levé, les poings et la mâchoire serrée.

« Ca fait deux ans que nous on se torture l'esprit à essayer de comprendre !! On ne voit qu'Hermione qui ne dit rien, et maintenant que tu es là, tu n'en dis pas plus… Mais c'est ça votre gros problème !! C'est la communication !! Vous êtes vraiment deux pauvres nuls… »

Le brun secoua la tête d'un air dépité, calmant sa colère et quitta la chambre sans se retourner. Ron se coucha sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête.

« Peut être que nous sommes deux pauvres nuls… Mais deux années, c'est beaucoup trop attendre pour avoir une discussion… Ca ne servirait plus à rien maintenant… »

-------

« Est-ce qu'on peut se voirrr demain ? »

« Je… En fait j'avais prévu d'aller rendre visite à quelqu'un. Mais on peut se voir ce week-end si tu veux. J'ai encore un mémoire à rédiger mais je risque d'y perdre la tête si je ne sors pas. »

Viktor sourit et s'approcha d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle détourna le regard en rougissant, se mordillant les lèvres : elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et elle ignorait si elle devait le laisser l'embrasser ou non… Elle avait peut être réellement besoin de se changer les idées.

« GRANGER ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et Viktor sourit d'un air penaud en se détournant d'elle pour faire face à Malefoy qui les fixait d'un air amusé.

« Je crois que ce sac est à toi ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et accourut vers lui, récupérer son bien.

« Où l'as-tu retrouvé ? »

« Dans une poubelle près de la galerie de ma mère. Il doit manquer quelques trucs comme ton portefeuille, je pense. »

« Et mon livre ?!! Il n'y avait pas un livre ? »

« C'est tout ce que j'ai retrouvé. »

Il lança un regard en biais au bulgare qui n'avait pas bougé, attendant patiemment en retrait.

« Tu devrais bosser au lieu de prendre du bon temps avec des sportifs sans cervelle, Granger. »

Elle releva un regard mauvais vers lui, mais fut soulagée qu'il ait parlé assez bas pour que Viktor ne les entendent pas : elle n'avait pas envie de devoir arrêter de nouveau une bagarre déclenchée par le blondinet.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête, Malefoy, mais mêle toi de ce qui te regarde. »

« Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, mais tu risquerais de regretter de ne pas m'écouter… »

Il recula de quelques pas, la narguant avec son sourire, puis il releva le regard vers le bulgare et agita le bras.

« Monsieur Krum ! J'ai lu que vous allez reprendre la compétition ! N'hésitez pas à repasser par chez nous à l'occasion ! »

Hermione dévisagea Malefoy qui s'éloigna en courant puis elle se retourna vers Viktor.

« Tu… Compétition ? Mais… De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? »

Le bulgare semblait mal à l'aise et sourit nerveusement.

« Je savais que ça s'ébrrruiterait de toute façon… J'ai été contacté par une grande équipe et mon agent est en trrrain de voir pourrr les contrrrats. »

« Mais c'est formidable !! »

« C'est pour ça que je suis rrrrevenu ici, j'avais envie de prrrendre l'airrrr avant que les médias ne me collent d'un peu trop prrrès. »

Elle rit.

« C'est vrai que les stars sont souvent sous les feux des flashs. »

« Oui. »

« Et donc tu repars bientôt ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Il y a des chances. »

« Bon et bien, je te souhaite bonne chance alors et bonne continuation ! Et félicitations aussi ! »

Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose au foot et elle n'y comprendrait jamais rien, mais encourager quelqu'un à aller au bout de ses rêves était une bonne chose à faire, non ? Si cette personne gâche son avenir pour quelqu'un, même par amour, c'est une perte de temps… Comme Ron… Elle avait pris la bonne décision à ce moment là alors qu'elle avait remarqué les papiers d'inscriptions dans sa chambre. Il ignorait quoi faire, tout ce qui l'intéressait était d'être à ses côtés et d'en « profiter ». Partir en Roumanie avait été la meilleure chose qu'il ait pu choisir de faire alors… Elle avait fait le bon choix, elle en était certaine…

« Herrrmione ? Tu… »

Il lui caressa la joue, essuyant une larme et elle secoua la tête.

« Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je… Excuses-moi, je… »

Elle se retourna, faisant face à l'entrée de l'internat et Viktor lui attrapa le bras.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas toi je… Je vais rentrer. »

« Je reparrrs demain. »

« Déjà ?! Enfin je veux dire… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? »

« Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venirrr avec moi, à Londrrres ? Vivrrre avec moi ? Tu ne serrrais pas loin de ta famille… »

Elle le fixa, la bouche entrouverte, mais ne su quoi répondre, trop surprise d'une proposition aussi soudaine.


	6. Chapter 6

_Petit disclamer, de temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal, tout ça pour dire que les personnages sont de la grande et merveilleuse J. qui, nous l'espérons, nous fera rêver avec d'autres histoires :)_

* * *

Elle ne pouvait pas se convaincre de partir avec lui, à Londres. La capitale n'était pas si loin, mais pourtant elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre… Elle n'aurait aucun problème pour faire transférer son dossier dans une autre école, mais non ! Elle ne voulait pas partir, elle ne voulait pas aller avec lui puisqu'elle n'était pas amoureuse. Et elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, elle préférait être honnête : il n'était qu'un ami à ses yeux...

Elle se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit et ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadran de son réveil : 9h23. Elle avait voulu appeler Mrs. Weasley pour aller lui rendre visite, mais avec la proposition de Viktor, elle avait dû décaler sa visite : elle pouvait bien accorder un jour de plus au Bulgare, surtout pour lui dire qu'elle refusait sa proposition.

Elle se hissa sur ses coudes pour attraper le combiné du téléphone mais sursauta alors que celui-ci sonna.

« Allô ? »

« Herrmione ? »

« Viktor ? »

« J'ai déplacé mon vol à demain matin… Si tu veux je t'invite à manger à mon studio ce soirrr, mon manager ne serrra pas là. Ca te va ? »

« Euh… Oui, volontiers, tu loges où ? »

« Je passerais te prrendrrre ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je te souhaite une bonne jourrrnée. »

Elle raccrocha, soulagée : elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle, même si quelques heures ne l'aideraient peut être pas à faire le bon choix.

-------

« Ron ? Tu vas aller voir Harry et Ginny aujourd'hui ? »

Le rouquin releva la tête de son bol de chocolat et secoua la tête négativement.

« Non, le déménagement a été assez fatiguant, je vais juste me détendre un peu, je pense que j'en ai besoin… Et puis je pense qu'ils préfèrent rester un peu seul… »

« Bon, très bien, profites-en pour faire quelques rangements dans ta chambre, tu l'as laissé dans un de ces états quand tu es parti !! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire au coin, content de retrouver des habitudes du passé. Le téléphone sonna et il se leva par réflexe pour répondre mais fut vite intercepté par sa mère qui décrocha la première.

« Oui ? »

« Mrs. Weasley, c'est Hermione ? »

Molly resta la bouche ouverte un instant, ressemblant à un poisson hors de l'eau. Son regard se porta sur Ron qui mordait dans une tartine de beurre sans faire attention à la conversation.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien et vous ? »

« On ne peut plus mieux ! »

« C'est bien. Je… Je voulais savoir si je pourrais passer dans la semaine. »

« VOLONTIERS !! »

Ron sursauta et jeta un regard intrigué à sa mère avant de reporter son attention sur sa tartine.

Hermione mit du temps à répondre, sans doute surprise elle-même de la réaction de Mrs. Weasley.

« Euh… Et bien, je suis contente de votre enthousiasme et euh… Quand pourrais-je passer ? »

« Aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai encore à faire, mais… Est-ce que je pourrais passer disons… Demain ? »

« Bien sûr ! J'en serais ravie ! Tu resteras pour manger ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas déranger. »

« Tu ne dérangeras pas !! Tu es attendue pour le déjeuner ! D'accord ? »

« D'accord, merci beaucoup. »

« Mais de rien, c'est normal. »

La communication terminée, Molly retourna à la cuisine, guillerette.

« C'était qui ? »

« Oh, rien. Tu es là demain ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, je pensais retourner voir Harry et Ginny, s'ils ont besoin d'aide… »

« Je pensais préparer des lasagnes, mais si tu n'es pas là, ce n'est pas grave… »

Le regard de Ron s'éclaira et un large sourire apparut sur son visage : des lasagnes ! Des mois qu'il n'en avait pas mangés et celles de sa mère étaient toujours réussie, comment refuser ?!

« Je… Je peux toujours y aller dans l'après-midi, tu sais ! »

« Bien. Jusqu'à quand restes-tu déjà ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, j'attends un coup de fil de Charly… »

« Ton frère ! Il devrait nous donner des nouvelles un peu plus souvent ! Même toi ! Tu aurais pu nous appeler plus souvent, Ron. »

« M'man, on était très occupé. Tu sais, on partait le matin tôt et parfois même on campait sur place. »

Elle le dévisagea, un peu fâchée puis se radoucit assez vite : ce n'était pas le moment de mettre son fils en colère.

-------

La journée passa lentement pour Ron qui somnola dans son lit, préférant ne rien faire plutôt que d'écouter les réclamations de sa mère. Il avait une folle envie d'aller en ville mais la crainte de croiser Hermione le tiraillait…

Etre obligé de se terrer pour échapper à son ex petite amie… Quoique ce n'était pas à elle qu'il espérait échapper, mais à ses sentiments. Il avait peut être fait une bêtise de revenir, surtout qu'il ne pensait pas repartir : les fouilles étaient finis et il commençait à s'en lasser. Il avait envie de rentrer en Angleterre, se trouver un job, avoir son appartement… Tout comme Harry ! Lui avait tout pour réussir et il l'enviait depuis son plus jeune âge.

Il se roula sur le côté, se recroquevillant légèrement : il était parti en pensant être un bon à rien, sans savoir quoi faire de son avenir à l'exception de rester avec Hermione. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il regrettait d'être parti ou non car il avait un peu changé. Il avait appris de nombreuse chose et maintenant il savait ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie : une petite routine simple mais tranquille. Voilà ce qu'il voulait.

Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de fouilles archéologiques même si ces deux années furent fantastiques et pleine de découvertes. Il voulait rester ici, en Angleterre. Et le seul coup de fil qu'il attendait de Charly avait tout de même quelques raisons…

-------

La journée passa beaucoup trop vite pour Hermione qui courrait littéralement dans l'appartement, cherchant à se préparer et à trouver des explications à donner à Viktor. Elle ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur une nouvelle fois même si c'était ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle voulait juste rester ici, dans cette petite ville qu'elle aimait tant. Elle ne voulait pas devenir la petite amie d'un futur joueur de foot professionnel, devant le suivre partout, assister à ces matchs stupides pour rentrer lire des magasines de potins qui raconteraient combien ses cuisses sont très grosses et combien son petit ami est sexy… C'était une vie impensable et elle ne voulait vraiment pas rester auprès de Viktor. Elle savait qu'elle était bête, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à apprendre à l'aimer. Elle termina enfin en s'attachant sa jupe et fonça droit dans le hall de l'Internat.

Les vacances étaient là, mais elle ne voulait pas retourner chez elle tant qu'elle n'avait pas fini ses obligations d'étudiantes.

L'immeuble était silencieux en cette fin de journée et elle ferma un instant les yeux pour se détendre.

Elle n'aimait pas Viktor, mais elle avait peut être besoin de lui pour oublier Ron…

Même si elle ne l'aimait pas, elle pourrait peut être s'accorder un seul écart à sa conduite parfaite. Juste un écart pour oublier Ron… Juste une fois, dans les bras d'un autre… Elle en avait besoin…

-------

« Harry, c'est toi qui a pris ce livre ? »

« Hmm ? Non. Il devait être à Sirius, peut être. »

« Je l'ai trouvé avec les achats que j'ai fait l'autre jour… »

« Tu l'as peut être pris par mégarde. Ramène le demain en cas, avant de passer chez tes parents. »

« Tu as raison… »

Elle avait trouvé ce livre dans ses sacs qu'elle avait complètement oublié de vider et elle ne l'avait pas encore ouvert, trop surprise. Elle remonta à l'étage et s'installa sur le lit, feuilletant les premières pages où figuraient juste des initiales : « H.G »

Elle feuilleta les pages et posa son regard sur une écriture manuscrite qui lui rappelait quelque chose.

C'était l'histoire d'un couple d'amoureux et Ginny commença à la lire. Certains passages étaient écris d'une autre encre, d'autres semblaient avoir été trempé par les larmes : certains mots mangés par des tâches bleutées. Elle ne remarqua pas l'heure qui s'écoulait, ni quand Harry vint la rejoindre en se couchant à côté d'elle.

L'histoire était belle, pleine d'émotion et elle lui rappela l'amour qu'elle partageait avec Harry. Elle en fut émue et lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin, elle constata que plusieurs pages restaient blanches, signe que l'auteur n'avait pu le terminer.

Elle aurait voulu savoir la suite et si jamais ce livre était le seul moyen que l'auteur inconnu avait pour écrire, il ne pourrait jamais terminer cette histoire ! Elle ignorait si cela se terminait bien ou non, mais sa curiosité en était rongée. Elle reposa le livre sur la table de nuit et sursauta en entendant un petit bruit métallique. Elle se releva vivement et le repris, le retournant face à elle : il y avait quelques chose qui ressemblait à un cadenas, comme s'il avait été retiré de la couverture. Elle ne l'avait pas vu au début, pensant que le livre était abîmé, mais à y mieux regarder, le bouquin ressemblait à un journal intime. Ce n'était donc pas une histoire, mais des souvenirs que contenaient ces pages ?!

-------

Le repas avait été délicieux mais la fin avait pris une toute autre direction lorsqu'Hermione lui avait donné sa réponse. Viktor avait acquiescé, disant qu'il comprenait, mais alors, pourquoi étaient ils soudain si proches, assis sur le canapé du salon ? C'était ce qu'elle avait espéré, non ? Pouvoir profiter, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit… Alors pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il aussi mal ?

Dehors la pluie frappait fort contre les vitres de l'appartement de l'homme et Hermione ferma les yeux, savourant la chaleur du petit intérieur. Il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant doucement dans le cou alors qu'elle sursauta, surprise. Il remonta lentement, juste à l'endroit de la marque et elle se pétrifia en le repoussant vivement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait pensé à Ron, ni pourquoi elle avait réagit ainsi. Viktor la fixa, surpris et elle le regarda, autant étonnée. Elle baissa les bras et détourna la tête, rouge de honte.

« Je suis désolée je… Ca m'a fait mal. »

Il posa le regard sur la marque et s'excusa.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi sensible. »

« Je ne me sens pas très bien… Je devrais peut être rentrer… »

« Attends. »

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait du canapé, il l'attrapa par le poigné et la rapprocha délicatement de lui.

« Je sais être patient… Je t'attendrrrais tout le temps qu'il faudrra… »

Elle rougit vivement et posa sa tête contre le torse de Viktor, perdue. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait exactement, ni ce qu'elle faisait vraiment. Il lui caressa de nouveau la joue et elle releva lentement la tête, croisant son regard.

« Herrrmione… »

Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle, et alors que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, l'une des vitres de la baie vitrée éclata. Ils sursautèrent vivement et Hermione jeta des regards paniqués.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!! »

« Quelqu'un qui a l'airrr de vouloirrrr nous ennuyer. »

Il se pencha et ramassa le caillou qui traînait au milieu des débris de verre. La pluie s'insinuait déjà dans la maison et Viktor se dépêcha de fermer les stores pour éviter toute inondation.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer, Viktor. »

« Je te rrraccompagne au moins jusqu'au campus. »

Elle acquiesça, l'esprit embrouillé par les évènements. Viktor était prêt à sauter le pas, elle ne demandait que des bras pour se consoler, alors pourquoi avoir refusé ? Elle ne voulait pas jouer avec les sentiments du Bulgare, même si elle en aurait peut être eu besoin… Toutes ces questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête durant le trajet du retour. Viktor n'avait pas dit un seul mot, les sourcils toujours froncés. Il ignorait totalement qui leur avait joué ce mauvais tour, mais s'il mettait la main sur cette personne, elle passerait un très mauvais quart d'heure !

-------

« Ron ! Où étais-tu passé ? »

Le rouquin ne regarda même pas sa mère alors qu'il retirait son sweat trempé.

« J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter en voyant la pluie arriver ! Non mais quelle idée de sortir faire du jogging à cette heure-ci ! Tu es trempé ! Va vite prendre une douche avant d'attraper la mort ! »

-------

Il monta lentement les marches menant à l'étage et rentra dans la salle de bain, retirant entièrement ses vêtements.

Pourquoi ? Comment ? Par quel malchanceux hasard c'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

Il avait pris un chemin menant aux maisons sur la colline et il s'était retrouvé devant ce bungalow plutôt classe où un couple d'amoureux semblait flirter.

« Putain ! »

Il cogna violemment contre le mur, serrant les dents. Harry lui avait dit qu'Hermione n'avait pas de petit ami, alors pourquoi était-elle actuellement avec Viktor ?!!

Ils étaient en couple, dans une belle maison, tout comme lui-même l'avait rêvé ! Ce Bulgare avait pris sa place, et il n'était pas question qu'il lui laisse !!

Son poing s'affaissa et il baissa la tête : il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était parti durant deux ans… Sans donner de nouvelles, sans essayer de parler à Hermione… Il ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé.

Il ne voulait plus être amoureux ! Il ne voulait réellement plus subir tout cela !

Il se força à fermer les yeux et il revit Hermione, si belle… Et elle en embrassait un autre !

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et se mordit la lèvre, furieux contre lui-même, furieux contre le temps, furieux contre elle et son maudit Bulgare !


	7. Chapter 7

_Dégoutée, je suis dégoutée ! Alors en premier, excusez-moi de l'attente, j'avais besoin de prendre du recul avec beaucoup de chose et de réfléchir un peu à quelques soucis personnels pour y voir un peu plus clair... Ensuite excusez moi pour la seconde attente car ce chapitre devait être publié la semaine dernière, or je me suis dit que comme je recevais ma nouvelle freebox, j'allais l'inaugurer en postant ici... Bah au final, je suis restée coupée du monde d'internet et du téléphone durant une semaine... Quand on est une cyber-addict, c'est dur, snif..._

_Donc milles excuses, voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture ! _

_P.S : Et puisque j'ai pris du retard, je vais poster un second chapitre d'ici demain ou après demain._

_

* * *

_

« Hermione, tu… »

Leur deux corps transpiraient et leur respiration se faisant plus haletantes. Hermione avait le dos collé contre la poitrine de Ron, et elle souleva ses cheveux, l'invitant à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait tant envie d'elle ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps que sa peau, son goût, son parfum lui avaient manqué. Elle se pencha en avant, lui offrant sa croupe et il lui caressa le dos et le flanc, de manière douce avant de s'insinuer en elle dans un râle profond.

« Ron ! »

Il commença les va-et-vient, redécouvrant celle qu'il avait toujours connue, redécouvrant les mimiques, les habitudes, les gestes.

Il l'attira d'un coup vers lui, allant plus profond en elle, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il était peut-être devenu plus charpenté, elle restait toujours une jeune femme fragile, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être un peu brusque, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Les gémissements qu'elle poussait l'invitèrent à continuer la parade douce et violente à la fois jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus. Elle arriva la première en hurlant le nom du rouquin qui possédait de nouveau son corps. Puis il gémit.

« Hermione… »

-------

Il se releva brusquement, retirant le drap, paniqué.

« Et merde ! »

La douche le réclamait et ce matin, l'eau froide était de rigueur.

Pourquoi pensait-il à elle ? Encore et toujours, inlassablement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait d'elle depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés… Elle avait été la seule qu'il avait réellement aimée, la seule qu'il avait réellement désirée, la seule avec qui il avait partagé tout ça. Il était donc normal qu'elle apparaisse dans ses rêves, mais à ce point là ! Au point de devoir subir le supplice de la douche froide ?! Il était frustré, horriblement frustré, et même la libération qu'il s'accordait parfois ne lui suffisait pas à libérer toute cette frustration. Etait-il normal qu'il la désire autant, alors qu'il refusait d'admettre un quelconque sentiment restant ? Est-ce qu'une relation purement sexuelle était possible entre eux ?... Il augmenta le débit de l'eau glacé pour enlever cette idée de la tête : quelle femme accepterait une telle relation ?... A moins qu'elle ne soit aussi frustrée que lui ? A moins qu'elle n'accepte elle aussi ce genre de relation ? Il posa sa tête contre le mur, les yeux fermés : il avait envie d'elle…

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte de la douche et il arrêta le robinet d'eau.

« Ron ? Tu es là ? Le repas est bientôt prêt ! »

« Ouais, j'arrive ! »

« Et habille toi bien, s'il te plait ? »

Il leva les sourcils, interloqué puis termina sa toilette avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. En bas, la discussion semblait mouvementé entre sa mère et Ginny, mais il n'y prêta pas attention : après tout ça leur arrivait souvent par le passé…

-------

« Mais Maman ! Comment tu as pu faire ça ! C'est pas honnête ! »

Mrs. Weasley sourit d'un air coupable et leva la tête en direction du salon où discutaient Harry et Hermione.

« Je voulais… Les confronter, tu sais… »

« Mais tu l'as caché à Hermione et à Ron ! Tu crois que ce sont des choses qui se font ?... Moi aussi j'aimerais bien les retrouver comme avant, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à un tel résultat… »

« Ginny, ceci est ma maison, mon repas et mon invitation. Si l'un des deux n'est pas content, qu'il soit privé de lasagnes et quitte les lieux tout de suite. »

Le ton de sa mère était catégorique mais Ginny sembla desceller une petite pointe d'amusement qui la fit sourire malgré elle.

« Et tu nous as invité pourquoi moi et Harry ? »

« Il me faudra bien de l'aide s'il faut les séparer, si jamais ils commencent à se battre… Ton père travaille aujourd'hui, alors… »

« Et s'ils ne s'aiment vraiment plus ? »

Molly écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Tu as vu l'attitude d'Hermione depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec ton frère ? Est-ce qu'elle a fréquenté ne serait-ce qu'un garçon depuis ? »

« Non, mais… »

« Et Ron ! Je sais quand mon fils est déprimé ! Même s'il donnait peu de nouvelles, je le sentais ! Ils ne se sont pas séparés dans les meilleurs termes, mais ils ont besoin de parler, j'en suis certaine ! Ce repas est l'occasion idéale ! »

« Maman… Tu… Tu es diabolique… »

Molly bomba le torse, prenant ces paroles pour compliments.

« Bien, si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais au moins prévenir Hermione, c'est la moindre des choses. »

« Maintenant qu'elle est là ? Elle n'osera pas partir pour ne pas te vexer. »

« Je sais. »

Ginny resta bouche bée alors que sa mère se dirigeait vers les deux jeunes gens. Décidemment, elle avait vraiment tout planifié.

-------

Hermione sourit à Molly lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

« Merci pour l'invitation. »

« Mais voyons, quand je prépare des lasagnes, j'en fais toujours trop et comme Fred et George sont en voyages d'affaires, j'ai pensé à toi. »

« Ca fait deux parts pour moi toute seule, je ne pense pas arriver à tout manger. »

« En réalité, la seconde est pour… »

-------

Ron allait descendre les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit une exclamation venant du salon. Il frissonna, une drôle d'impression. Il se baissa lentement, pour ne pas être vu et son regard se posa sur elle : Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?!! »

Il ne bougea pas, la voyant de plus près que la veille et sa mâchoire se serra : elle avait Viktor.

Son regard se porta finalement sur sa mère, Harry et Ginny qui venait de les rejoindre. Il plissa les yeux, respirant profondément : ça sentait le piège à plein nez !

Il remonta, décidé à s'échapper par la fenêtre, c'était peut-être puéril, mais c'était la seule solution.

-------

Hermione avait la bouche entrouverte comme pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Elle posa son regard sur Harry et Ginny qui semblaient gênée et Mrs. Weasley qui tortillait nerveusement son tablier : ils étaient au courant, ils étaient TOUS au courant…

« Ca… Ne… Me dérange pas… »

Les trois autres semblèrent soulagés, mais Hermione se jura de discuter avec ces deux amis plus tard…Harry souffla quelques mots à l'oreille de Ginny qui acquiesça avant de sortir tout les deux par la porte de la cuisine. Molly les suivit du regard, interloquée.

« Où ils vont ? »

Intérieurement, Hermione savait ce qui allait se passer. Ron devait être toujours autant prévisible et si lui non plus ne voulait pas parler à Hermione, la solution qu'il aurait trouvé…

« ET MERDE !!! »

Molly écarquilla les yeux et les rejoignit, retrouvant un Harry mort de rire et une Ginny tenant Ron par l'oreille. Ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout content de la situation.

« Vous m'avez piégé ! »

« Non, vieux. Je t'assure, nous n'étions même pas au courant qu'Hermione serait là il y a de ça quelques minutes encore… »

Le regard de Ron se tourna brusquement vers sa mère qui rentra vivement, comme si ses lasagnes allaient brûler.

Deux ans qu'il était parti, et il découvrait une nouvelle facette de sa mère : diabolique… Non, en fait, il l'avait toujours connue ainsi, mais aller jusqu'à une telle limite… ! Il baissa les yeux, blessé de s'être fait trahir par sa propre mère et abandonna. Ginny lui relâcha l'oreille, souriante.

« Bien, on va peut être pouvoir manger maintenant ! »

Manger était le terme exact et unique puisque ce fut la seule activité à laquelle se prêtèrent Ron et Hermione en s'ignorant mutuellement, répondant de temps à autres aux questions des trois autres.

-------

« Depuis quand est-il là ? »

Harry avait sursauté vivement alors qu'il sortait des toilettes, tombant nez à nez avec sa meilleure amie.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit très poli d'écouter au porte surtout quand il s'agit des toilettes… »

« Ne change pas de sujet, Harry ! Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? »

Le brun soupira, se frottant l'arrière du crâne d'une mine gênée. Hermione connaissait cette réaction et elle devina la réponse.

« Depuis plus de deux jours, c'est ça ? »

« Une toute petite semaine… »

« UNE SEMAINE ?!! CA FAIT UNE SEMAINE ?!!! Vous le saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit !! »

« On l'a hébergé, et on t'imaginais mal débarquer… »

« Vous… Dans votre nouvelle maison ? »

« Ouais. »

Piqué à vif, Hermione ressentit une certaine jalousie puérile lorsqu'elle se rappela de la promesse du couple qui était de l'inviter avant tout le monde à dormir, en tant qu'inviter spécial. Que ce soit son ex petit ami la blessa encore plus, mais elle le cacha, ne voulant pas râler comme une gamine car le problème n'était pas la promesse non tenue, mais plutôt LUI.

« Pourquoi vous… »

« On ne t'a rien dit ? Hermione, tu ne voulais pas entendre parler de nous parce que c'était l'anniversaire de votre séparation ! Tu me l'as bien fait comprendre. Et puis même, on ne sait rien sur vous, de tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ! On n'aurait pas pu faire ça !... »

Elle plissa les yeux, les bras croisés puis releva les sourcils, inquiète.

« Ce n'est pas les seules raisons, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry souffla, entre agacement et épuisement. Il secoua négativement la tête puis esquiva son regard.

« Il nous l'a interdit. »

« Il vous… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, la bouche ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise. Ron qui interdisait tout contact avec elle et ils acceptaient ? Ils le préféraient à elle ?... Mais encore une fois cette pointe de jalousie cacha une autre douleur qu'elle préféra étouffer en se détournant d'Harry.

« Hermione. Tu n'aurais pas voulu le voir de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, hésitante. Elle avait perdu l'allure fière et menaçante qu'elle avait conservé jusque là et semblait blessée et perdue.

« Je… Je l'ignore, Harry. »

Elle se détourna et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, silencieuse. Harry ne savait plus comment réagir : il s'en voulait vraiment, mais d'un autre côté, ils n'avaient pas toutes les informations pour savoir comment réagir avec ces deux là.

-------

Ron ne regarda même pas Hermione lorsque celle-ci s'installa de l'autre côté de Ginny, attrapant sa tasse de thé… Et elle ne leva pas plus les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il se leva à son tour et monta à l'étage.

-------

Harry s'était assis dans les escaliers, réfléchissant à comment mieux cerner le problème. Il entendait Mrs. Weasley qui proposait des cookies à Hermione et Ginny et entendit Ron décliner l'offre. Il se releva vivement, devinant que le rouquin montait certainement à l'étage et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez.

« Tu m'as dit qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami ! »

Il avait murmuré ça entre ses dents, ne voulant pas être entendu. Il passa à côté d'Harry et alla vers sa chambre, suivit de ce dernier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ron ? »

« Elle est avec Krum ! »

« Hein ? »

Ron se retourna vivement, dévisageant Harry d'un air meurtrier.

« Elle sort avec Krum. »

« Alors ça ! C'est certainement tout récent parce que… »

« Tu ne le savais pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Je suis aussi surpris que toi ! Elle ne m'en n'a pas parlé, et si elle l'avait raconté à Ginny, ta sœur m'en aurait certainement parlé ensuite ! Et… Mais pourquoi tu me sors ça comme ça, toi ?! »

Harry avait un air ahurit : Ron était-il jaloux ? Ce dernier secoua vivement la tête et se détourna.

« Je les ai vu hier soir, ils faisaient plus que flirter, si je ne les avais pas… »

« Si tu ne les avais pas… ? »

« Cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Finalement elle préfère bien les hommes aux études !!! »

« Ron, de quoi tu parles ? »

Le rouquin l'ignora et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée où les trois femmes patientaient.

-------

Molly avait tout tenté pour les faire parler tous les deux, dans la même discussion mais cette situation trop ambigüe avait eu raison de son plan et elle déclara forfait, préférant laisser ces deux têtes de mules dans leur coin. Elle alla à la cuisine où Harry l'avait devancé, faisant la vaisselle. Elle sourit tendrement devant son « gendre » aussi poli qu'attachant et elle lui retira le chiffon des mains.

« Je m'en occuperais… »

« J'insiste, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. »

Harry ne la regarda même pas dans les yeux alors qu'il remontait de nouveau ses manches pour nettoyer les assiettes. Son plan en avait visiblement blessé plus d'un, mais au fond d'elle, elle refusait d'admettre son erreur. Ca leur serait bénéfique d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Elle en était sûre !

« Harry ? »

Il détourna légèrement la tête vers sa petite amie lorsque celle-ci entra dans la pièce. Elle soupira en se postant entre sa mère et le brun.

« Ces deux là, je vous jure ! Pour la peine je les ai laissés seuls ! Ils sont vraiment… »

Harry pouffa de rire et Ginny attrapa les assiettes à sécher alors que Molly jetait des regards vers la porte de la cuisine, redoutant l'arrivée de l'un ou de l'autre.

-------

Hermione avait attrapé un des magasines de Mrs. Weasley et le feuilletait, appuyée sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

De l'autre côté, lui-même appuyé sur l'autre accoudoir, Ron ne bougeait pas, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose, quelque chose qui le mettrait de bonne humeur et la seule pensée qui traversa son esprit fut le rêve de cette nuit. Il déglutit difficilement en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les coussins du canapé. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler : il ne voulait pas entendre les dernières nouvelles, il ne voulait pas savoir si elle était heureuse… Surtout avec son Vicky !

-------

Hermione tourna une page, le regard dans le vide : les articles du magasine ne l'intéressaient absolument pas et cette Rita Skeeter racontait bien trop de choses stupides sur les stars d'aujourd'hui ; une journaliste sans cœur qui n'hésitait pas à inventer des histoires peu probables sur n'importe qui. Comment Mrs. Weasley arrivait-elle à lire ça ?!

Elle jeta le magasine sur la table, agacée et croisa les jambes. Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure et ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée. Ron était juste à ses côtés, à quelques centimètres seulement. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur et l'entendre respirer. Il poussa un grognement en posant ses pieds sur la table basse, agacée. Son cœur accéléra de plus belle et elle se surprit à sentir sa main trembler.

-------

S'il venait à parler de Viktor alors que même Harry et Ginny ne le savaient pas, c'était tout comme avouer que c'était lui qui avait brisé la vitre. Comment faire pour lui faire avouer quoi que ce soit sans pour autant lui montrer qu'il était curieux ?

-------

Elle n'était pas stupide !! Elle était pourtant réputée pour être Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Intelligente et réfléchie !... Alors pourquoi maintenant n'arrivait-elle pas à se décider à dire quoi que ce soit ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à jeter un œil sur lui ? Juste un petit regard ? Son cœur battait avec une telle force qu'elle s'inquiéta que Ron puisse l'entendre.

« Alors ? »

Elle se pétrifia alors que le rouquin venait de parler. Juste un mot, un unique mot qui avait plusieurs sens : « Alors, qu'est ce que tu deviens ? », « Alors, quoi de neuf ? », « Alors, pourquoi tu m'as plaqué ? », « Alors, est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? », « Alors, tu as un petit ami ? »

Elle réfléchit en un éclair et sous l'agacement, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être légèrement agressive.

« Alors quoi ?! »

Elle avait tourné la tête vers lui, elle avait réussit, mais lui regardait toujours droit devant lui.

« Je sais pas, ça fait deux ans qu'on s'est pas vu. T'as forcement quelque chose à raconter ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil : il se forçait, c'était une évidence ! Ou bien il avait une autre idée derrière la tête. Elle se rassit confortablement dans le canapé et décroisa ses jambes.

« J'étudie. »

« Ah. »

-------

Il aurait dû s'en douter qu'elle étudiait, c'était tout Hermione ça, les études… Il la connaissait par cœur, malgré ces deux années passées loin l'un de l'autre, sans contact. Il ne savait pas quoi répliquer, elle était froide et agacée et il sentait l'énervement le gagner peu à peu…

« Et toi ? »

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, surpris. Il baissa le regard et se détourna.

« Un peu de tout, un peu de rien… »

« La Roumanie… »

« Ouais. »

Un lourd silence gênant s'installa entre eux. La Roumanie, c'était loin, elle ignorait sûrement ce qu'il avait fait là-bas, s'il avait eu d'autres conquêtes, d'autres femmes… L'image d'Hermione et Viktor se posa à son esprit et il se renfrogna.

« Et à part étudier, tu as fait autre chose quand même ? »

« Non, pas vraiment… Et toi ? Tu n'es pas allé en Roumanie pour des vacances tout de même. »

« Des fouilles. J'ai assisté Charly. C'était épuisant… »

Il s'étira malgré lui, se rappelant la douleur qui lui rongeait les bras à chaque fin de journée.

Le regard d'Hermione glissa lentement et les manches du T-shirt retombèrent, dévoilant des muscles saillants qu'il n'avait pas autrefois. Elle déglutit, les yeux écarquillés et détourna le regard, les joues rouges comme des tomates. Ron était plus grand qu'elle, il l'avait toujours été, mais aujourd'hui il était réellement plus imposant, et la queue de cheval qu'il avait aujourd'hui lui donnait un air plus impressionnant. L'espace d'un instant elle se dit qu'elle aurait bien aimé sentir ces bras autour d'elle…

« Tu as appris des choses, c'est bien. »

« Ouais. Et tu fais quoi comme étude ? »

« De la gestion et du droit. »

« Ah. Tu sais ce que tu veux faire plus tard, donc. »

« Oui. »

En fait, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'idée. Il y a trois ans en arrière, elle rêvait d'étudier pour devenir avocat. Elle rêvait d'être toujours avec Ron, de partager le même petit studio d'étudiant avec lui, de parler d'avenir, de travailler à côté pour épargner un peu d'argent et enfin arriver au bout des études et avoir leur chez eux, leur travail et pourquoi pas… Des enfants ? Au final, elle se trouvait à étudier, hésitant sur son avenir, ne sachant plus si elle voulait réellement être avocat ou quelque chose du genre…

« Et toi ? »

« Hein ? »

Il avait tourné la tête et il croisa son regard pour la première fois depuis trois ans. Elle était belle, magnifique, splendide, ses yeux chocolats ayant toujours autant d'effet sur lui, ses lèvres toujours aussi fine et certainement aussi douces et fraîches qu'avant : il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Hermione avait réussit à reprendre un peu plus d'assurance et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? »

Il déglutit difficilement et se retourna vivement, se rendant compte que doucement, il se penchait vers elle. Il ne devait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit, elle était avec Viktor maintenant et… Il n'était qu'un abruti.

« Je sais pas. »

Elle jugea qu'il avait peut être changé physiquement, mais le mental était toujours le même

« Tu vas retourner en Roumanie ? »

Quoi répondre ? Ce n'était pas prévu mais peut être que mentir était une bonne solution, il n'en avait aucune idée !

« Oui ! »

Ca lui avait échappé. Il avait peut être répondu trop rapidement, mais Hermione ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il se mordit la langue de ressentir trop de chose en cet instant. La situation pouvait très bien devenir incontrôlable et… Son regard se posa inconsciemment sur elle. Elle ne le regardait plus et il eu tout le loisir de la fixer de nouveau. Ses yeux descendirent le long de la chevelure de la jeune fille, puis le long du cou et il écarquilla les yeux : elle avait un suçon ?! En forme de cœur en plus ! Certainement signé Viktor ! Il grommela et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, mais le venin qui entrait dans son cœur fut plus violent. « Comment va Viktor ? » Non, il ne pouvait pas le demander aussi ouvertement, comment allait-il faire ?!!

-------

Hermione sursauta alors qu'une douce mélodie s'échappait de son sac à main. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur le numéro qui venait d'apparaître : Viktor. Elle se leva et décrocha.

« Oui ? Oui. Tu es bien arrivé ?... C'est bien. Pardon ? Non je… Je ne pense pas mais tu… Quoi ?!! »

Elle avait blêmit et son regard se posa doucement sur le magasine qui trônait sur la table.

« C'est… Tu penses que l'incident d'hier, c'était elle ? »

-------

Le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour : ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule et unique personne à l'autre bout du fil : Viktor !

Il hésita à se lever, porté par une curiosité malsaine. Il fit mine de regarder ailleurs, ne loupant aucun morceau de la conversation.

-------

« Mais et… Ca va se savoir ?! Tu ne peux rien faire ? Mais… Elle est diabolique !! Elle va inventer n'importe quoi !! Mes parents vont s'inquiéter ! Et mes amis !!... »

Hermione écoutait attentivement ce que disait Viktor. Visiblement Rita Skeeter avait eu vent du changement de statut sportif du jeune Bulgare et avait même réussit à prendre des photos d'eux, en couple ! Elle pouvait inventer tout et n'importe quoi !! Elle dira sûrement qu'ils vont bientôt se marier et qu'aux rondeurs d'Hermione, elle était peut être enceinte ou tentait tant bien que mal de cacher une anorexie avec des tissus rembourrés. Elle ne voulait pas apparaître dans ce genre de magasine, surtout si Molly lisait ça, surtout si…

Son regard se posa sur Ron qui regardait ailleurs et elle blêmit une nouvelle fois : qu'allait-il penser d'elle ?

« S'il te plait, fait quelque chose… »

« Mon Managerrr s'en occupe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se dirrre mais ne t'inquiète pas, Herrrmione. »

Il la salua et elle raccrocha avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé, de l'autre côté de Ron.

« Ton petit ami ? »

La question du rouquin la foudroya littéralement.

« Hein ? »

« C'était ton petit ami ? »

« Non. Non ! Pas du tout ! Que… »

Viktor n'était pas son petit ami, mais avec les derniers évènements, tout pouvait laisser penser à une relation plus qu'amicale, surtout si Rita Skeeter était arrivée hier soir et… Pourquoi aurait-elle brisé la vitre si elle prenait des photos ? Des images bien coquasses d'un joueur de foot près à passer à l'acte avec une jeune fille… Quelqu'un avait prévenu Skeeter ? Mais qui savait ? Toutes les personnes qui connaissaient Viktor ignoraient qu'il allait devenir professionnel à l'exception de son manager et d'elle, c'était encore secret, alors qui ? Elle ne se sentait pas très bien et frissonna.

« Je… Je crois que je vais partir. »

Ron hésita à lui demander si elle se sentait bien, mais il n'était pas prêt à enterrer la hache de guerre de si tôt même s'il était tout de même tenté à s'amuser un peu.

-------

Elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la cuisine, prévenir Molly, Harry et Ginny. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, Ron avait disparut. D'un côté, cela la rassura : elle n'était pas obligée de le saluer. Elle s'échappa et s'éloigna, rejoignant le premier arrêt de bus pour retourner à l'université. Le prochain arrivait d'ici 45 minutes ce qui était plutôt long mais son studio était assez loin du quartier. Une grosse pétarade raisonna de l'autre côté de la rue et une vieille Tryumph apparut. Le motard s'arrêta à son niveau et elle détourna la tête, préférant ignorer ce genre de personne.

« Ouhou ! Hermione ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda de nouveau le motard qui souleva ses lunettes.

« Depuis quand tu sais conduire une moto, Ron ?!! »

Il sourit, fièrement.

« En Roumanie. »

« Elle est à toi ? »

« A Hagrid. T'étais pas pressée de rentrer ? »

Elle hésita. Le side car à côté était encombré d'un sacré bric-à-brac et la seule place qu'il restait était donc derrière Ron. A contre cœur elle monta, d'abord peu rassurée puis elle attrapa un casque qui traînait dans le side.

« Accroche-toi. »

« A quoi ? »

Ron soupira et attrapa vivement les mains d'Hermione avant de les passer autour de lui. Ils déglutirent difficilement tout deux, rouges comme des tomates et il accéléra, arrachant un petit cri à Hermione, surprise. Elle frappa sur le casque de Ron qui ricana.

« Abruti ! »

-------

L'internat de l'université apparut bientôt et Ron accéléra une nouvelle fois sous les protestations de la jeune fille. C'était une sensation excitante et effrayante à la fois qu'elle se surprit à adorer. Il arrêta la moto et elle descendit en lui tendant son casque.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

Il attrapa le casque et le rangea dans le side avant de redémarrer et repartir sans se retourner. Il fit tout de même un petit geste de la main et elle sourit malgré elle.

-------

Ron était revenu, mais les cicatrices du passé auraient certainement du mal à se refermer, surtout si l'article de Rita Skeeter allait être publié…


	8. Chapter 8

_Un petit chapitre court pour en apprendre un peu plus..._

_Et au passage, je tenais à dire que je suis maudite ! A peine avais-je publié le précédent chapitre que je me suis empressée d'aller chercher le colis de ma nouvelle freebox pour au final ne plus avoir ni connexion, ni téléphone pendant presque une semaine... Snifouille... _

_Et dès que j'ai récupéré le net, bah j'avais oublié que je ne l'avais pas encore publié ici T__T_

_Bonne lecture et désolée si c'est court mais c'est pour rajouter un peu de suspens et dévoiler pleeeein d'infos_

* * *

Ron semblait absorbé par un magasine de moto et Ginny secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as de la chance que maman ne t'ai pas vu la conduire, elle t'aurait tué si elle l'avait su ! »

Le rouquin dénia lever les yeux de la brochure et sourit.

« Mais elle ne le saura pas et donc elle ne me tuera pas. »

« Ron ! Tu l'as conduit sans permis ! »

« En Roumanie je conduisais sans permis et je n'ai jamais eu de problème. »

« Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, voilà tout. »

« Oh ça va, c'était juste une petite sortie rapide hier ! Rien de plus ! »

« Mouais, ça a plu à Hermione au moins ? »

Ron se renfrogna légèrement et replongea la tête dans le magasine.

« Elle a eu peur. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne connais que les livres, elle savait même pas comment se tenir sur une moto. »

« Je te trouve sadique parfois… »

Il ne releva pas, laissant sa sœur quitter la pièce. Sadique ? Lui ? Pas vraiment, il avait juste envie d'impressionner Hermione et de la taquiner. S'il avait voulu être sadique, il serait retourné sur le campus en moto pour draguer les dernières étudiantes qui traînaient, juste sous le nez d'Hermione ! Mais Ginny n'avait pas tout à fait tord et il lui fallait bien passer le permis un jour où l'autre… Mais pour le moment, trouver un boulot. Quelque chose de discret pour que personne ne pense qu'il était définitivement revenu, même si c'était ce qu'il pensait faire.

Il leva un instant les yeux du magasine, se remémorant la Roumanie. Il avait laissé quelque chose de précieux là-bas et il ignorait s'il serait prêt à y retourner…

-------

Hermione ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux : sur le site personnel de Rita Skeeter apparaissait les titres des derniers articles rédigés et pour le moment rien ne semblait correspondre à l'histoire entre elle et Viktor.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait écrire ? Tout allait être bien sûr faux, mais si elle avait pris des photos lors du dîner en tête à tête, voir même la suite du repas… Non impossible ! Quelqu'un avait brisé la vitre et une journaliste prête à mettre la main sur quelques clichés croustillants n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Alors quelles photos allaient être publiées ? Elle n'avait jamais tenu la main de Viktor durant cette petite semaine. Ils avaient partagé quelques verres et quelques repas. Aucun baiser échangé, mais alors ?... Qu'est-ce que Skeeter avait bien à raconter ? Il était facile d'inventer n'importe quoi à partir d'images muettes, mais tout de même. Viktor n'était pas encore célèbre, alors qu'est-ce qu'il allait être dit ?

Elle se leva, rabaissant le couvercle de son pc portable et se dirigea vers son lit où elle se coucha mollement.

Ron était diablement beau et horriblement sexy. Surtout sur cette moto, elle avait frissonné comme jamais.

Elle avait été stupide. Elle pensait au bien de Ron et elle l'avait repoussé en pensant qu'il gâcherait sa vie avec elle. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu Charly en parler à son père, Hermione avait intercepté la conversation : Ron devait partir 6 mois pour aider son frère dans des fouilles et il avait refusé, pour elle ! Alors que c'était une chance inouïe et 6 petits mois, ce n'était pas un drame, même si elle était certaine qu'il lui manquerait. Et la veille elle était tombée sur la feuille de vœux pour l'orientation après le lycée et Ron avait coché exactement les mêmes cours qu'Hermione alors que sans aucun doute, la plupart des enseignements lui étaient totalement inconnus. Ron courrait droit dans un mur et ne pensait qu'à une chose : rester près de sa bien aimée. C'était romantique, peut être mais totalement stupide : gâcher son avenir ainsi alors que s'ils arrivaient à vivre ensemble un jour, il fallait bien avoir un travail et surtout un salaire ! A quoi pouvait bien penser le rouquin ?... A rien, sans doute et cela choqua Hermione. Elle avait essayé maintes fois de lui parler, de lui faire comprendre cela, mais il détournait à chaque fois la conversation. Il ignorait ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, il répétait juste qu'il l'aimait et que cela lui suffisait. Ces mots doux étaient malheureusement totalement inutiles car leur relation pouvait se terminer à tout moment et leur avenir commun en serait gâché. Hermione saurait retomber sur ses pattes, mais Ron ? Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, surtout avec les dernières crises de jalousies qu'il lui avait fait, allant jusqu'à frapper Malefoy pour une raison totalement stupide ! Elle avait choisit de réagir, mais chaque idée était inutile et Ron continuait son manège. Ce fut une énième dispute qui détermina la jeune fille et au lieu de s'absenter 6 longs mois, Ron parti 2 ans, une éternité pour un cœur amoureux.

Au fil du temps, Hermione s'était renfermée sur elle-même et dans les livres. Elle avait souffert de cette séparation, surtout du fait qu'il ne la contactait pas, qu'il l'ignorait. Petit à petit, elle s'était mit à le détester et elle fini par jouer son jeu : l'ignorance.

Mais il était finalement revenu et ils s'étaient croisés… et le cœur d'Hermione s'était remis à battre, alors qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais ressentir ce goût doux et amer à la fois.

Elle avait perdu Ron… Mais rien ne disait que tout était perdu ! Elle pouvait très bien revenir vers lui, le faire craquer ! Elle pourrait monter un plan diabolique pour le refaire tomber amoureux !

« Si les élixir d'amour existaient… »

Elle soupira et se tourna vers le calendrier posé sur son bureau et son cœur fit un bond.

« Harry ! »

-------

Le ciel c'était peu à peu rempli de nuage et une fine pluie tombait autour de lui. Le lycée était vide en cette période de l'année et Harry s'était assis devant la statue de Dumbledore. Cela faisait deux ans que le proviseur fou et attendrissant avait quitté ce monde. Harry ne s'en remettait pas car il s'était toujours bien entendu avec le vieil homme. Avant sa mort, Harry venait de plus en plus souvent dans son bureau pour discuter avec lui, et jour après jour, il le trouvait de plus en plus pâle, de plus en plus ridé…

-------

_-Flashback-_

_« Harry ? Il faut que je te parle, sérieusement. »_

_Le ton qu'avait pris le Directeur était grave et Harry reposa sa tasse de thé, inquiet._

_« Je ne veux pas que tu m'interromps tant que je n'aurais pas terminé, est ce que tu peux me le promettre ? »_

_« Bien sûr, Monsieur. »_

_« Bien. »_

_Le vieil homme se releva et Harry posa son regard sur l'une de ses mains : elle était noire et semblait ratatinée. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il l'avait remarqué, mais il n'avait jamais posé de question, de peur de le blesser._

_« Cela va faire 17 ans que je te connais, Harry. 17 années où je t'ai vu grandir et devenir le bel homme que tu es devenu aujourd'hui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je pense qu'il est temps que je te parle de choses d'adultes. Tu es en âge de comprendre et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour cela, malheureusement. »_

_La dernière phrase fit tressaillir Harry, mais tenant sa promesse, il ne rajouta rien._

_« Cela fait quelques années qu'un petit crabe me ronge de l'intérieur. J'ai vécu plus qu'il n'en fallait et je suis heureux de t'avoir connu, ainsi que ta famille et tes amis. »_

_Le vieil homme sourit et Harry sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux._

_« Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de quitter l'école dès la fin de la semaine, je quitterais mes fonctions de Proviseur. Je pense qu'il ne me reste que très peu de temps et… Vois-tu, je n'ai pas vraiment d'héritier, et la seule famille qu'il me reste est mon frère mais je tenais à te remettre quelque chose d'important. C'est un objet très précieux et j'aimerais qu'il te revienne de droit, Harry. »_

_Les larmes coulaient malgré lui mais ses lèvres restèrent scellées par respect pour le vieil homme. Ce dernier lui tendit une chaîne au bout de laquelle était accroché une petite boule dorée d'où dépassaient des petites ailes fines et brillantes._

_« C'est un pendentif qui a beaucoup d'importance à mes yeux, et j'aimerais que tu en hérites. »_

_Il s'approcha du garçon et lui passa la chaîne autour du coup. Harry essuya rageusement ses larmes et releva la tête vers lui, gardant toujours le silence._

_« Et j'aimerais aussi que tu donnes ceci à Miss Granger. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je sais qu'elle s'intéresse aux livres qui parlent de légende de notre pays. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera surprise ! Et, pour ne pas qu'il y ait de jaloux, ceci pour Mr. Weasley. C'est un briquet portant les armoiries de ma famille. Tu leur remettras le moment voulu, tu me le promets, Harry ? »_

_« Professeur… »_

_« Oui, j'ai fini, tu peux parler si tu v… »_

_Mais Harry ne parla pas et enserra juste le vieil homme qui sourit, paisiblement._

_« J'ai confiance en toi, Harry. Tu es un jeune homme plein de vie et tu sais ce que tu veux de ton avenir. Pardonne-moi de m'être confié ainsi à toi mais je pense que c'était le moment… »_

_-Fin du Flashback-_

-------

Harry caressa le pendentif qui pendait à son cou, inconsciemment. Il sursauta en sentant la pluie s'arrêter et releva la tête vers Hermione qui tenait un parapluie au-dessus d'eux.

« J'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Cela fait donc deux ans aujourd'hui. »

« Ouais…. Il me manque. »

Hermione s'accroupie à côté du garçon, tenant toujours le parapluie au-dessus d'eux.

« Ginny n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Elle était là ce matin, mais elle est rentrée pour ranger un peu. »

« Tu devrais rentrer aussi Harry, tu es trempé. »

« Ouais, je sais. »

Il se releva, suivant le mouvement et Hermione lui attrapa le bras.

« Merci de m'avoir confié son livre. »

« Tu l'as lu ? »

« Une bonne dizaine de fois. »

« Et alors ? »

« Je n'ai toujours rien compris ! »

Harry sourit et ils s'éloignèrent du lycée. En sortant, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la grosse masse sombre qui apparut dans la brume naissante.

« Harry ? »

Hagrid apparut face à eux, les yeux rouges, un énorme mouchoir dans ses mains.

« Je savais que tu serais là, Harry. Bonjour Hermione. Vous êtes allé le saluer ? »

Ils acquiescèrent et Hagrid sourit.

« Un grand homme ce Dumbledore… Il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui… »

Sa voix s'étouffa en un sanglot et Harry lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

« Il était si généreux avec moi… »

« Je sais, Hagrid. Il me manque aussi. »

-------

Ron était sortit et avait emprunté le chemin qu'il avait si souvent utilisé pour se rendre au lycée. Il avait aperçu le petit groupe à l'entrée et c'était posté derrière un arrêt de bus, ne voulant pas être vu. Sa main alla machinalement dans sa poche et il caressa le métal froid du briquet… Un briquet bien capricieux mais Ron l'avait conservé malgré tout, à la mémoire du vieil homme.


	9. Chapter 9

_Je crois que celui-ci est mon chapitre préféré car il y a mon personnage favoris  
Je n'en dit pas plus, bonne lecture !_

_P.S : merci à ceux qui continuent de me lire et à me laisser ces petits mots qui m'encouragent !_

_

* * *

_

« Passer ton permis ? »

Harry acquiesça devant la rouquine qui le fixait, un sourire en coin.

« Je ne voudrais pas que ton père continue à venir me chercher le matin… Et les bus du soir sont souvent bondés. Si je passe le permis, je me trouve une petite voiture pas trop chère, juste pour faire le trajet et voilà ! Ca sera plus facile aussi pour les courses : on ne demandera plus à ta mère de nous accompagner. »

Ginny sourit et se pencha vers son petit ami pour l'embrasser.

« Très bonne initiative… »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Hmm… J'attendrais encore un peu. Par contre Hermione semblait intéressée je crois. Tu devrais lui en parler : avec elle, tu es sûr d'avoir la meilleure note… Enfin après la sienne. »

Harry acquiesça et se releva en entendant klaxonner.

« Je suis sûr que les voisins seront contents de ne plus entendre ce klaxonne… »

« Je suis sûr que mon père sera déçu de ne plus discuter avec toi le matin. »

Le jeune homme ricana et embrassa Ginny avant de partir rapidement, ne voulant pas faire patienter son futur beau-père.

-------

Ron était dans la cuisine et avait entendu la discussion en prenant son petit déjeuner. Il avait aidé Ginny hier à finir quelques petits travaux jusque tard dans la nuit. Cela lui avait permis d'éviter Hermione qui était restée à discuter avec Harry. Sa sœur entra dans la cuisine et le salua.

« Harry va passer son permis ? »

« Oui. Et tu devrais faire pareil, tu sais. »

« Non, merci. »

« C'est un « non, merci, j'ai pas envie de croiser Hermione » ou plutôt un « non, merci, je préfère continuer de rouler en moto sans permis au risque de me faire arrêter et de subir les foudres de maman » ? »

Ron déglutit difficilement, imaginant la colère de sa mère.

« Ou… Ouais, je me débrouillerais. »

« Alors, tu vas t'inscrire ? »

« Non. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Cette tête de mule ne changerait jamais !

-------

Les vacances d'été étaient insupportables pour Hermione : ses professeurs étaient en vacances et la plupart des élèves de sa classe auxquels elle donnait parfois des cours étaient loin de la ville. Des livres et des cahiers entrouverts jonchaient le sol ça et là. Elle avait essayé de faire un tri, de se changer les idées, mais depuis peu, la silhouette d'un rouquin ressurgissait dans son esprit, sans prévenir, la déviant de ses activités. Pattenrond sauta sur le lit en ronronnant bruyamment et elle lui lança un regard boudeur. Depuis quelque temps, il partait du petit studio pendant des jours, pour revenir la saluer, les poils plein de feuilles et le museau noir.

« Même toi tu me délaisses. »

Il s'étira mollement et sauta au sol, agitant lentement sa queue, sans la quitter du regard. Elle sourit, amusée.

« Tu as faim, c'est ça ? Ingrat, va… »

Elle se leva et avança vers les placards, les idées embrumées. Pattenrond poussa un gros miaulement aigu, mais avant qu'elle ne réagisse, elle se prit le pied dans un de ses cahiers et sa tête heurta la porcelaine froide de l'évier.

-------

« Tu ressembles vraiment à Charly avec cette coupe de cheveux, Ron. Il faudrait changer ça. Et puis te raser un peu aussi, depuis que tu es revenu, tu te négliges. »

« Je me négligeais déjà en Roumanie. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison. On va aller en ville cette après-midi. Je vais te trouver des vêtements plus « frais » et on va faire quelque chose à cette tignasse ! »

« Pardon, je crois avoir mal entendu, tu as bien dit « On » ? Laisse-moi comme je suis, je me sens bien. »

« Tu va venir avec moi, que cela te plaise ou non ! »

« Arrête, on dirait maman… J'ai pas envie de bouger aujourd'hui. »

Ron n'avait pas tord, mais cette remarque énerva Ginny. Elle connaissait sa mère et elle savait qu'elle-même avait un fort tempérament, mais être comparée à Molly l'énerva. Elle serra les poings et alla au téléphone.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, j'appelle Hermione pour qu'elle vienne prendre le thé. »

Il se retourna vivement vers elle et lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu n'oserais pas… »

« Je suis ici chez moi ! Je fais ce que bon me semble !! »

Elle pianota sur le combiné et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Plusieurs sonneries retentirent avant que Ron ne lui arrache vivement le téléphone des mains en raccrochant.

« Tu veux aller faire les boutiques ? Très bien ! Tu veux que je m'achète un rasoir ? Ok ! Mais ne touche pas à mes cheveux ! »

« On croirait entendre Charly… »

-------

Pattenrond était monté sur le bureau et avait donné un coup de patte dans le téléphone pour le décrocher, malheureusement les sonneries s'étaient tut. Il jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui, ne sachant que faire. Il redescendit du bureau et rejoignit le corps inerte de sa maîtresse. Il lui donna un coup de tête, puis un deuxième, avant de lécher consciencieusement la plaie d'où s'écoulait un filé de sang : mais ses yeux ne se rouvrirent pas. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et s'avança, jetant un dernier regard à Hermione, puis il sauta vers l'extérieur.

-------

Ron ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour se laisser convaincre… La boutique Guipure fut le premier arrêt vers l'enfer. Ginny allait de rayon en rayon, choisissant divers ensembles masculins, simples mais classes avant de revenir à chaque fois vers la cabine d'essayage où se tenait son frère.

« Essais-moi ça. »

« Tu sais que tu es chiante ? »

« Moi aussi je t'adore, Ron. Essais-moi ça et arrête de discuter ! »

Il soupira et attrapa les vêtements. C'était le même genre qu'il portait au lycée, en un peu plus adulte. Ginny n'avait pas tord dans le fond : il se négligeait depuis qu'il était parti en Roumanie, et maintenant qu'il était revenu, il prenait encore moins soin de lui. S'il voulait faire payer à Hermione, lui faire regretter de l'avoir repoussé, la faire languir pour la voir souffrir lorsqu'il lui rirait au nez, il devait jouer avec son physique. Il se gratta machinalement la fine barbe qui recouvrait le bas de son visage et il grogna.

« Gin' ? »

« Oui ? »

« Y a un coiffeur qui fait barbier aussi dans le coin ? »

-------

Pattenrond errait dans le quartier, à la recherche d'une tête connue. Il aurait très bien pu aller jusqu'aux parents d'Hermione, mais la grosse avenue à traverser le terrorisait et il refusait de se changer en pâté pour chat au chat ! Il s'assit un instant à un arrêt de bus, perdu, puis il releva la tête au-dessus de lui. Il y avait l'enseigne d'un grand magasin qu'il connaissait puisqu'Hermione l'amenait souvent se faire toiletter là bas. Il y avait beaucoup de monde à cet endroit et cela lui faisait peur, mais dans les bras de sa petite maîtresse, rien ne l'effrayait. S'il avait peur d'y aller, peut être qu'elle n'ouvrira plus les yeux et ne le prendra plus dans ses bras… Il aperçu un groupe de jeunes arriver et il se cacha derrière une poubelle, aux aguets. Un bus arriva, avec la même enseigne que le magasin : c'était dans ce bus qu'Hermione l'amenait pour aller se faire toiletter ! Mais comment monter sans se faire repérer ? Son regard félin se posa alors sur un sac de sport en parti ouvert. Il s'y faufila aisément et s'y lova, attendant patiemment. Dans sa tête, un mécanisme d'horloge se déclencha : il savait combien de fois le bus s'arrêterait avant le grand magasin, il savait combien de temps cela allait mettre. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Il sentit le sac s'agiter et s'élever. Il ronronna de soulagement : son plan fonctionnait à merveille.

« Il est vachement lourd ton sac ! T'as mis quoi dedans ? »

« Bah tout le matériel à revendre au Chemin de Traverse… »

-------

« Voilà, ici c'est un très bon coiffeur. »

« Comment tu le sais ? C'est un coiffeur pour homme. »

« Je le sais parce que j'y suis déjà allée. »

Ron haussa un sourcil.

« Avec Harry ? »

« Non. »

Le rouquin leva la tête et son regard se posa sur la porte du fond.

« C'est un bon coiffeur ? »

« Oui. »

« Et c'est un barbier aussi ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors c'est quoi cette porte au fond avec marqué « toilettage animaux » ? »

« Il est polyvalent, c'est tout, allez, entre !! »

-------

Ca y est, c'était le moment de sortir du sac. Pattenrond se faufila avec une agilité exceptionnelle, se glissant entre les fauteuils, jusqu'à la porte qui s'était ouverte et il atterrit sur le trottoir. La galerie de magasin lui faisait face et il s'arrêta, le regard dans le vague. Qui contacter ici ? Le toiletteur était effrayant avec ses ciseaux, mais il était la seule personne qu'il connaissait ici. Il hésita et repensa à sa chère petite maîtresse, puis s'engagea au milieu des passants, décidé.

-------

« Bienvenue ! Je m'occupe de vous tout de suite, installez vous ! »

Ron allait répliquer mais Ginny lui lança un regard noir qui l'en dissuada. Un peu de mousse à raser ici et là, deux coups de rasoir, une serviette chaude… Ron souriait en somnolant : se faire chouchouter n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais pour une fois cela lui fit un grand bien… Tant qu'il fini par s'endormir.

-------

« Ron ? »

Hermione se tenait face à lui, Pattenrond entre les bras qui lui lançait des regards noirs. Une jalousie avait toujours régné entre eux depuis leur première rencontre.

« Tu veux un peu de thé ? »

Il regarda autour de lui : il était dans un fauteuil, celui du salon des parents d'Hermione. Il se rappelait doucement… Il était rentré des cours, finissant une heure de colle avec Rogue et il s'était précipité chez la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait venir la voir, l'embrasser sur le pas de la porte avant qu'elle ne le guide dans le fauteuil en lui glissant à l'oreille que ses parents n'étaient pas là avant la nuit. Il baissa la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Pattenrond qui ne cillait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, le chat ? »

« Je m'appelle Pattenrond, pas « le chat »… »

« Oui je sais. Ta maîtresse aurait dû plutôt t'appeler Ventrerond, gras comme tu es. »

« Et toi Poil de carotte t'irais bien mieux comme nom ! »

Le chat sauta sur le canapé, en face de Ron.

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça, et je te rappelle que tu es aussi roux que moi ! »

« C'est pour ça que je te déteste… Elle ne parle que de toi et elle ne pense plus qu'à toi. J'étais là avant toi dans cette maison ! »

« Je la connais depuis bien avant toi, tu sais ! »

« C'est ma petite maîtresse à moi !! »

« Pas question, c'est ma copine, elle est à moi ! »

« Moi je l'aime !! »

« Moi aussi !! »

Pattenrond sauta vivement sur la petite table, nez à nez avec Ron.

« Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi t'es parti ? Pourquoi t'as pas voulu discuter avec elle ? Pourquoi t'avais pas confiance en elle ? Hein ?! Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu aurais essayé de comprendre et tu aurais vu que tu n'es qu'un abruti et qu'elle a fait tout ça pour ton bien ! »

Ron écarquilla les yeux, rouge de colère.

« Je l'aime ! »

« Alors pourquoi dis-tu tout le temps le contraire ? Si tu l'aimes, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as ignoré aussi longtemps ? Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas vers elle ? »

« Elle ne m'aime plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je ne serais pas là à me disputer avec toi si j'étais le seul rouquin dans son cœur, stupide humain !! »

Ron fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

« Depuis quand les chats parlent ? »

« Depuis que des humains sans cervelle comme toi s'endorment chez le coiffeur… »

-------

Ron se réveilla brutalement, regardant autour de lui. Ginny était assise à côté, hilare.

« Je crois que c'est quand tu as commencé à ronfler que c'est devenu très amusant ! Et je ne parle même pas de la bave au coin de la bouche ! »

Le jeune homme s'essuya vivement et tourna la tête vers le coiffeur.

« Désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, vous n'avez pas bougé au moins, ça a été beaucoup plus simple. »

Devant Ron, Ron… Enfin un Ron plus charmant. Les cheveux longs et la barbe lui donnaient un certain charme, mais les cheveux cours et la peau dégagée était l'allure qui lui allait le mieux. En fait, il ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à Charly comme ça et il se félicita d'avoir cédé au caprice de Ginny. Cette dernière se pencha à côté de lui, dans son reflet et elle sourit.

« Mon frère est un beau gosse, je savais que tout n'étais pas encore perdu. »

Il lui lança un regard vexé et elle ricana. Mais il eut un drôle de frisson lorsque dans le reflet, derrière son épaule, au fond du magasin, il aperçu un chat roux, avançant timidement, la queue balayant le sol. Le chat tourna la tête vers le reflet et ne quitta pas Ron de son regard doré. Le même regard qu'il avait, il y a encore quelques instants, dans son étrange rêve.

-------

« Oh ! Pattenrond ! Tu es venu me dire bonjour ? »

Le coiffeur se pencha et attrapa le chat qui ne se débattit même pas.

« Ta petite maîtresse est venu t'amener ? C'est bizarre, elle ne te lâche jamais d'habitude… »

Ginny s'était rapproché.

« Il a peut être fugué, Hermione m'a dit qu'il partait pendant plusieurs jours ces derniers temps. »

Ron retira la chemise de protection et se tourna vers le petit groupe, retrouvant le regard du chat.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, toi ? »

Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'il lui réponde, comme dans son rêve, mais au lieu de ça, il lui sauta dans les bras. Ron le rattrapa à temps et l'animal se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, reniflant le jeune homme. Il émit un petit « miaou » et Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Il a bien changé, avant il m'aurait mis un sacré coup de griffe si j'avais été aussi prêt de lui… »

« On va le ramener à Hermione… »

« Ah non ! Ramène-le toi si tu veux, moi je rentre à pied ! »

« Ron, il y a plein de sac à porter. Pattenrond est déjà dans tes bras, c'est réglé ! »

Il ne pu rien dire. Ginny paya le coiffeur et ils quittèrent le Chemin de Traverse. Pattenrond était agrippé au T-shirt de Ron qui grimaçait.

« Rha, rentre tes griffes au moins ! »

Ginny lança un regard en coin.

« C'est bien la première fois que je le vois comme ça, il n'a pas l'air très bien. »

« Avec tout ce monde au magasin, il a dû se prendre peur. Ou bien des enfants ont dû l'embêter… »

Ils prirent le bus et ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre les appartements étudiants qui entouraient le campus. Ron hésita à entrer puis poussa un cri alors que Pattenrond inséra un peu plus ses griffes dans le tissu, sans le vouloir.

« Crétin de chat !! Arrête ça tout de suite ou je te jette par terre !! »

Mais le chat sauta de lui-même et le trio de rouquins monta aux étages, derrière-lui. Pattenrond s'arrêta devant une porte sur laquelle était inscrite « Hermione Granger ». Il miaula et Ginny tapa sur le bois. Aucune réponse. Le chat miaula encore avec insistance et Ron soupira.

« Cet abruti a juste faim… Et comme Hermione n'est pas là, il a fait tout le chemin vers nous en espérant qu'on lui ouvre la porte… C'est qu'un ventre sur patte ! »

Pattenrond lui lança un regard sombre puis s'échappa dans les escaliers.

« Ron, rattrape-le, s'il te plait. J'appelle Hermione sur son portable. »

Le rouquin soupira puis parti à la suite du félin qui avait fuit vers le jardin.

« Où tu comptes fuir ? »

L'animal sauta dans une splendide détente et s'accrocha à la gouttière avant de glisser vers la fenêtre ouverte de l'appartement d'Hermione. Le téléphone portable retentit plusieurs fois et Ron fut surpris qu'elle ne décroche pas. Pattenrond réapparut sur la fenêtre, fixant le rouquin, comme s'il l'invitait à monter. Il soupira et jeta un regard alentour pour être sûr que personne ne le prendrait pour un cambrioleur, puis il s'accrocha à la gouttière et monta. Il passa la fenêtre, à la suite de Pattenrond et regarda autour de lui : hormis les livres et cahiers qui jonchaient le sol, c'était plutôt bien ranger. Il entendit le chat miauler doucement de l'autre côté de la table et il le rejoignit. Son cœur s'arrêta alors qu'il posa les yeux sur une main. Au bout, le corps d'Hermione, inanimé…

« HERMIONE !!! HERMIONE !!!! »


	10. Chapter 10

_Sans doute un pari stupide que je me suis posé à moi même, mais bon..._

_Je viens de faire un chapitre de style "crossover" c'est à dire que j'ai mélangé deux univers._

_Mine de rien, moi ça me choque pas trop trop, quand on connait l'univers et les persos que j'ai réutilisé..._

_Peut-être que ça en rebutera certains, mais c'était pour essayer, pis ça m'a permis de me remettre un peu à l'écriture puisque cette idée me torturait XD_

_Bonne lecture, et désolée si ça plait pas, mais je voulais tenter_

* * *

Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir sourit de cette manière depuis trop longtemps… Pourtant cette scène là, elle l'avait déjà vécue, elle le savait…

-------

_-Flashback-_

_Ron était face à elle, la regardant d'un air un peu intimidé. Il toussa pour reprendre un peu plus contenance et tira la chaise à la jeune fille pour qu'elle s'asseye. Cette attitude la fit rire et Ron rougit de plus belle._

_« Si tu préfères te débrouiller toute seule… »_

_« Non, non, je t'assure. C'est juste que je n'en aie pas l'habitude. »_

_Elle prit place sur la chaise et il la rapprocha de la table._

_Autour d'eux, un léger brouhaha mêlé à une musique délicate. Le restaurant que Ron lui avait promis pour Noël était en fait un restaurant français très chic qui venait d'être construit près de la galerie marchande du Chemin De Traverse. L'air apportait l'odeur des plats divers autour d'eux et Hermione se demanda si elle arriverait à choisir parmi ces mets succulents. Son regard croisa celui de Ron qui souriait, apaisé. _

_« Je suis heureux d'être avec toi ce soir… »_

_« Moi aussi. Merci, Ron. »_

_« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre pour ton cadeau de Noël, mais quand j'ai vu l'affiche de ce restaurant, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait attendre qu'ils finissent de l'installer. »_

_« Tu as très bien fait. »_

_Elle était rayonnante et il fut troublé de la voir sourire ainsi. Ils étaient encore adolescents, mais elle paraissait plus femme que d'habitude. Si bien habillée, si classe. Il remercia intérieurement Sirius de lui avoir prêté de quoi s'habiller convenablement. _

_Le nouvel an ne s'était pas déroulé comme Ron l'avait espéré : à minuit pile, alors qu'il devait embrasser Hermione devant tout le monde, une varicelle carabinée avait eu le dessus et avait réduit ses projets à néant._

-------

Hermione ne savait plus vraiment où elle était, mais elle s'avait que ce n'était qu'un souvenir qui lui revenait en mémoire, très clair. Elle aurait pu avoir le cœur brisé en repensant à leur séparation, mais tout de suite, elle voulait se remémorer, profiter comme avant de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse.

-------

_Elle se pencha par-dessus la table et l'embrassa tendrement, faisant rougir Ron jusqu'aux oreilles. Lorsqu'elle reprit place, elle fut surprise de la tête de Ron : au lieu de sourire rêveusement, il lui parut aussi pâle qu'un linge, regardant derrière eux. Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée et se retourna pour faire face à Fred, George ainsi que Monsieur et Madame Weasley qui n'avaient visiblement rien raté de la scène…_

_-Fin du Flashback-_

-------

Oui, c'était ainsi que leur secret avait été découvert. C'était ainsi que la famille Weasley accueillit chaleureusement la nouvelle. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient pris un nouveau départ, ne se cachant plus des autres… Ce qui avait un côté négatif puisque dès lors, Mrs. Weasley ne cessait de venir déranger les jeunes couples de la maison. La mère de famille était tiraillée entre le bonheur de savoir ses enfants heureux, et celui d'être une maman inquiète de savoir sa maison transformée en hôtel de passe… Ce n'était pas joli-joli comme pensée, mais elle préférait les savoir tous dehors, plutôt que cloîtré chacun de leur côté, occupés à dieu ne sait quoi !

Ce souvenir, mêlé à l'odeur de Ron, comme s'il était là, à ses côtés…

-------

La vision d'Hermione se brouilla et elle cligna des yeux, tombant nez à nez avec un regard bleu.

« Ron ? »

L'homme face à elle se recula doucement sans répondre. Non, ce n'était pas Ron. Il avait les cheveux sombres, une barbe naissante et s'appuyait sur une canne. Elle porta une main à sa tête, sentant une migraine atroce lui revenir.

« Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ça… »

Son regard se porta de nouveau vers l'homme qui examinait la fiche d'Hermione, accrochée au pied de son lit.

« Les infirmières ont fait un sale boulot, votre pansement tient à peine. Si vous le touchez, ça va le décoller… Ces anglais… »

« Vous êtes médecin ? »

« Accessoirement… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas censé exercer dans ce pays. En fait, j'ai été traîné de force par une patronne tyrannique au décolleté plongeant pour donner une conférence… Je m'occupe de vous uniquement pour me cacher, ne pensez même pas à me remercier. »

Elle croisa son regard alors qu'il attrapait une petite boîte de médicaments et portait vivement un comprimé d'origine inconnu à ses lèvres. Hermione se relaissa tomber sur son coussin, la douleur lui rongeant le crâne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« D'après les notes de votre médecin, vous vous êtes cogné la tête. Plutôt stupide… Et vous avez dormi juste 24 heures… Ah, c'est pas encore ça : la Belle Au Bois Dormant détient toujours le record. »

Il accrocha sa canne au pied du lit et s'avança en boitant, tirant une lampe de poche de sa veste. Il se pencha vers elle, lui relevant les paupières pour l'examiner. La lumière l'éblouissait, mais il sembla satisfait.

« J'ai mal à la tête. »

« Oui, moi aussi, à vous entendre poser toutes ces questions. Sauf que j'ai bien meilleure mine que vous. »

Il était cynique et elle ne savait toujours pas qui il était.

« Qui m'a amené ici ? »

Il haussa les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'en sais rien. Vous avez mal autre part qu'à la tête ? »

« Non, pas vraiment… Mais vous êtes qui à la fin ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, un médecin qui essais d'échapper à une folle avec un décolleté plongeant. Elle me martyrise alors que je sauve la vie de ses patients, vous imaginez ?!! »

Il était ironique, agaçant, limite méchant. Pour un médecin, il paraissait très peu sociable. Il se recula, vérifiant la perfusion planté dans le bras d'Hermione, sans la regarder.

« Vous avez un gout bizarre dans la bouche ? Une odeur de sang dans le nez ? »

« Non… »

Il se releva, claudiquant jusqu'à sa canne qu'il reprit.

« C'était votre petit ami ? Vous auriez pu trouver mieux. »

Hermione se sentait agacée par son mal de crâne et par cet inconnu acariâtre qui se faisait passer pour un médecin… Elle inspira doucement, préférant se calmer, rester un minimum diplomate.

« Mais de qui vous parlez ? »

« Un grand rouquin, qui semble pas très intelligent. Je l'ai vu sortir d'ici avant que je ne rentre… »

« Je vois pas de qui vous… »

Elle s'arrêta, le regard dans le vague. Il se rapprocha, intrigué.

« Une perte de mémoire ? »

« Non, je… Je suis juste surprise qu'il soit là. »

Il grimaça et se recula vivement.

« Ok, ça me va, je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Vous avez retrouvé tous vos reflexes, il y a juste cette vilaine plaie à la tête, mais à part ça, vous pourrez sortir dès ce soir… Enfin c'est mon avis. Maintenant avec ces médecins anglais, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver… »

La porte s'ouvrit et un infirmier apparut. L'homme se retourna vivement, le dévisageant de la tête au pied avant que l'infirmier ne se retourne.

« Il est ici. »

« House ! »

Une femme brune aux yeux bleus se posta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?! »

« Elle est majeure et elle était consentante ! »

Il se moquait d'elle, c'était flagrant. A la place de cette femme, Hermione aurait déjà perdu patience… Il se retourna vers elle, ce qui la surprit.

« Je vous avez dit qu'elle était tyrannique avec un décolleté plongeant ! »

La femme sembla décontenancée et Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Excusez-nous du dérangement, Miss. Quand à vous, House ! Vous venez avec moi, immédiatement ! »

Il sourit, levant les yeux au ciel. Elle avait gagné, comme presque toujours. Il la suivit docilement et lança un dernier regard à la jeune fille, acquiesçant légèrement.

-------

Quel étrange réveil ! Un souvenir de Ron, un médecin cynique… Ron était donc resté à son chevet ?! Elle ne pouvait y croire… Ca voudrait dire qu'il était inquiet ? Peut être plus ? Alors que les infirmiers terminaient de s'affairer autour d'elle, Fred entra dans la chambre.

« Un médecin est venu nous dire que tu étais réveillée. Bienvenue parmi nous, Hermione. »

Fred… C'était donc Fred qui l'avait veillé. La lueur d'espoir qui était née dans son cœur s'éteignit instantanément. A quoi croyait-elle ?

« Comment tu te sens, Hermignonne ? »

-------

Dans le couloir, Ron restait appuyé contre le mur, la tête baissée.

« Pourquoi tu n'y es pas retourné toi ? »

Il jeta un regard vers sa sœur qui le dévisageait.

« Elle n'aurait pas été contente de me voir… Je rentre… »

Ginny secoua la tête : ce qu'il pouvait être têtu !!

-------

L'étrange médecin s'était trompé, à moins qu'il n'ait pas pris en compte la force de caractère de Molly, mais Hermione pu sortir le soir même. Ses parents étaient rentrés plus tôt, rejoignant tout le monde chez les Weasley. Ils s'étaient tous fait du mouron pour la jeune fille… Surtout un certain rouquin qui refusait de rentrer chez lui à l'heure actuelle.

Il se tenait dans le jardin, fixant les fenêtres éclairées où défilaient des ombres. Il soupira et jeta un regard sur une lettre de son aîné Charly. Sa mère lui avait remis tout à l'heure et Ron avait blêmit en lisant… Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Ses yeux reparcouraient les mots, et en particulier cette phrase : « Elle est déprimée sans toi. Tu lui manques vraiment, Ron. C'est pour bientôt en plus, tu le sais. Tu pourrais rentrer. Au moins pour qu'elle comprenne. Ne l'abandonne pas, s'il te plait, elle est vraiment malheureuse. »

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était bien en Angleterre, et même s'il ne voulait se l'avouer, il était heureux de revoir chaque jour le visage d'Hermione. Mais des choses importantes se tramaient en Roumanie. Il hésitait et ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire… Il pouvait repousser son départ, essayer de voir ce qu'il advenait ici. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à se rapprocher de nouveau d'Hermione malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé… Peut-être…


	11. Chapter 11

_Je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre car je le trouve un peu trop tourné vers la tragédie à certain passage. Ca faisait un moment que je l'avais écrit et malgré tout en tournant et retournant dans tout les sens, il fallait un petit déclic quelque part... Au final, je vous le publie tel quel en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.  
Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Hermione se rétablissait doucement. Ses parents avaient pris un congé juste pour s'occuper d'elle, pour se faire pardonner toutes les fois où ils avaient dû partir pour leur travail. Elle se sentait un peu étouffée mais heureuse : elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être avec eux. Elle avait tout de même réussit à leur échapper l'espace de quelques heures pour se rendre chez Harry et Ginny.

-------

« Tu as de la chance que ta plaie se referme vite… Tu n'auras même pas de cicatrice, pas comme moi. »

Il releva une mèche de cheveux, dévoilant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, souvenir d'une mauvaise blague des jumeaux, à l'époque du jardin d'enfant. Ginny déposa des biscuits sur la table, accompagnés de verres de lait.

« Tu te reposes bien au moins ? Pas de lecture abusive ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, une moue boudeuse.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?! Mes parents me surveillent ! Alors qu'avant j'avais le droit de lire autant que je voulais, on ose me punir pour un tout petit bobo… »

« Tu nous as vraiment fait peur, Hermione. Si Pattenrond n'était pas un chat aussi intelligent, tu serais peut être encore dans ta cuisine. »

Le ton de Ginny était grave et la jeune fille savait qu'ils s'étaient tous inquiétés pour elle, sauf peut être un, mais c'était bien mal le connaître…

-------

La porte d'entrée sonna et Harry se leva. Devant lui, un Ron tout penaud.

« Salut, vieux. »

« Ron ! Je… Entre, si tu veux, mais Hermione est là et… Euh… Rha ce que vous êtes compliqués ! »

Le rouquin tendit la tête et aperçut les deux jeunes femmes dans le salon.

« Il y a des gâteaux ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la porte pour l'accueillir. Ginny lui lança un regard mauvais qu'Hermione ne comprit pas.

En réalité, lorsque Ron avait quitté l'hôpital, il avait fait promettre à Ginny de ne pas dire à Hermione qu'il l'avait trouvé et l'avait veillé. La version « officiel » était que Ginny et Harry l'avaient trouvé et que Ron n'était pas dans le coin ce jour là. Sa sœur lui en voulait de cacher ça et elle le trouvait stupide de réagir ainsi.

Il entra dans la pièce et salua les deux femmes avant de prendre place aux côtés d'Harry. Il n'osait pas demander des nouvelles de l'état de santé d'Hermione, il craignait qu'elle interprète trop vite son attention. Pourtant, assise face à lui, il la trouvait bien plus pâle que d'habitude. Presqu'autant que l'autre jour, quand il l'avait retrouvé évanouie dans la cuisine. La plaie à sa tête n'était pas si importante, mais avait beaucoup saigné, d'où la flaque rouge qui entourait la jeune fille. Il frissonna malgré lui et attrapa un verre de lait pour se changer les idées. La conversation avait repris, mais Ginny ne cessait de lancer des regards à son frère. Tous aussi significatif les uns que les autres et pouvant se résumer à « crétin » ou « abruti » ou quelque chose de ce genre. Harry remarqua vite le petit manège et se leva.

« Gin', tu viens m'aider s'il te plait ? »

« Hein ? »

« A la cuisine, s'il te plait, je voudrais récupérer quelque chose. »

Elle se leva, la tête baissée. Il allait certainement la réprimander…

-------

Ron déglutit difficilement. Hermione était juste en face de lui, jetant des regards un peu partout, sauf sur lui.

« Je… Euh… Ca va ? »

Elle fut surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole mais acquiesça poliment.

« Oui, merci. »

« Enfin je veux dire… Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

« Moins qu'il y a quelques jours, merci. »

Il soupira, hésitant à aller plus loin dans la conversation. Il aurait voulu parler de tout et de rien, constater avec elles qu'ils avaient changé, que le temps passait vite, que ces deux années avaient été dures, qu'elle lui avait terriblement manqué malgré qu'il ait tout essayé pour la détester… Au lieu de ça, il fixa le plafond, le regard vide. Hermione jeta un dernier regard à la cuisine puis se leva.

« Je vais y aller… »

Ron s'était levé, instinctivement. Elle le fixa, les yeux ronds puis se détourna pour aller à la cuisine saluer Harry et Ginny. Le rouquin se frotta le crâne, gêné : est-ce qu'elle devait réellement y aller, ou bien le fuyait-elle ? Elle repassa dans le salon et il attrapa machinalement sa veste.

« Je te raccompagne ! »

« Non, ça ira. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question qu'il avait posé, et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle réplique. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha.

« Il fait nuit et tu es encore faible. Je te raccompagne. »

Elle soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis une grande fille, tu sais. »

« J'insiste. »

« Bon, très bien. »

Ils saluèrent le jeune couple et quittèrent le Square Grimmaud. La rue était très calme et tout deux marchaient à bonnes distances l'un de l'autre, craignant de se frôler.

« Cette coupe te va bien… »

Ron baissa le regard vers elle, surpris. C'est vrai qu'il était allé se faire couper les cheveux et il sentit ses oreilles rougirent à ce compliment.

« Merci. »

Nouveau silence entre eux. Hermione marchait, le regard baissé, alors que Ron avançait, regardant les étoiles.

« Alors, la Roumanie ? »

« Très instructif. C'était même passionnant. »

La jeune fille sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et ses yeux lui piquer, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître.

« Vous avez fait beaucoup de découvertes ? »

« Oui, plein ! Surtout des ruines avec des gravures contant des légendes sur des loups-garous. C'était fantastique ! On y aurait presque cru. »

Ron se retint de justesse : il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle voie ça, que ça lui aurait plu… Cela aurait été maladroit de sa part.

« Charly va bien ? »

« Oui, très bien, toujours aussi passionné. Quand je l'ai quitté, il venait de mettre à jour des statues de Dragons. Ca le fascine ces trucs là. »

Une boule dans la gorge et dans l'estomac, Hermione ne su pas vraiment quoi faire. Si elle pleurait devant lui, ce serait un aveu, mais elle était plus forte. Ron était parti, ils s'étaient éloignés… Aujourd'hui c'était fini.

« Ah, je crois que tu es arrivée… »

Elle releva la tête vers le seuil de sa maison. Tout était silencieux, ses parents étant certainement sortis. Elle s'avança vers la porte et tourna la tête en sursautant, voyant Ron sur les marches, juste derrière elle.

« Bonne soirée. »

« A toi aussi, Ron. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma vivement derrière elle. Ron resta là, planté, hésitant.

-------

Elle se laissa glisser contre le bois et éclata en sanglot. Elle souffrait. Elle avait toujours souffert de l'avoir vu s'éloigner, dans de telles conditions. Ils s'étaient séparés sans vraiment s'expliquer et maintenant ils se retrouvaient, après deux années passées loin l'un de l'autre. Il avait changé mais certaines choses ne changeaient pas, comme son odeur, ses yeux, sa manière de marcher… Elle porta une main à sa bouche, tentant de retenir ses pleurs. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle sentait son cœur souffrir encore, et pourtant…

-------

Ron était toujours là, devant les escaliers. Il avança de quelques pas, prêt à frapper… Sa main retomba le long de son corps et il s'assit contre le bois de la porte, regardant le ciel. Il aurait voulu la faire souffrir, mais maintenant il ne savait plus. Il avait été sincèrement chamboulé par cet incident et un instant, il avait cru la perdre. Ne plus la voir pour certaines raisons en sachant qu'elle allait bien était concevable… Mais ne plus la voir d'un coup, d'une manière stupide, sans avoir eu le temps de demander pardon… Il fouilla dans sa poche et en tira le briquet que Dumbledore lui avait légué. Il ne fumait pas, même si en Roumanie il lui était arrivé de partager certaines cigarettes avec son frère. Mais il continuait de garder cet objet, comme une relique, un porte bonheur. Il fronça les sourcils, fixant les armoiries gravées sur le métal. Il rouvrit une nouvelle fois le briquet, mais seuls des étincelles s'en échappaient… Pourtant cette fois, une petite flamme en sortie, faible, éclairant les armoiries de Dumbledore.


	12. Chapter 12

_J'espère que vous avez bien profité des vacances (pour ceux qui en avaient) et que la rentrée s'est bien passée (pour ceux qui vont encore en cours), pour les autres, j'espère que tout va bien _

_Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, j'ai hésité à le poster ce week-end mais je craignais que certains oublient de lire le 11e chapitre. Faites attention :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

  
_

Les vacances semblaient s'éterniser pour Hermione : elle ne devait pas trop se forcer, pas trop lire, pas trop étudier, de peur de fatiguer son cerveau après le choc qu'il avait subit. Elle était appuyée au bord de la fenêtre, guettant les nuages dans le ciel. Elle avait malgré tout passé la nuit à lire le livre de contes que Ron lui avait offert quelques années auparavant. Elle ne l'avait plus relu depuis longtemps et elle n'avait pu résister, partagée entre la joie de redécouvrir ces mots qu'elle connaissait par cœur, et la douleur de repenser à la distance entre elle et Ron aujourd'hui…

Elle soupira et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit où Pattenrond somnolait : il lui avait sauvé la vie, sans lui elle aurait peut être eu des séquelles importantes. Machinalement elle le tira vers elle et plongea son nez dans la fourrure rousse de l'animal qui ronronna de bonheur.

« Merci… »

Il émit un petit miaulement et se blottit de lui-même contre elle : cela faisait bien longtemps que sa petite maîtresse n'avait pas été aussi câline avec lui et il ronronna de plus belle. Pourtant, il sentit une petite goutte tiède rouler dans son pelage et il écarquilla les yeux en se dégageant doucement pour donner des coups de tête encourageant à Hermione. Elle ne bougeait plus, laissant les larmes envahir ses yeux de nouveau et le chat insista, espérant la calmer.

« Je pensais être guérie… Je pensais que ça ne me ferait plus rien… Mais j'ai toujours aussi mal... J'ai mal quand je le vois… »

Le petit roux se recula, la mine déconfite. Il savait parfaitement de qui elle parlait et il se maudit de ne pas avoir pu en profiter pour lui lacérer le pantalon lors de leur dernière rencontre. Cet autre roux qui faisait du mal à sa petite maîtresse. Elle qui avait tant pleuré lorsqu'il était parti, elle qui avait eu tant de mal à essayer de l'oublier… Voilà qu'il revenait et chamboulait tout de nouveau… Et pas question de le laisser faire aussi facilement ! Cette fois, il serait bien plus hargneux qu'autrefois s'il le recroise ! Pas de pitié !!!

« Je crois que je l'aime toujours… »

Il n'en cru pas ses moustaches : il était un chat certes intelligent, mais avait-il réellement compris ce qu'il avait entendu ?!! Elle parlait d'amour en parlant de cet idiot d'humain ?!! En fait, tous les humains devaient être des idiots… Il lui lança un regard dédaigneux et sauta du lit pour quitter la chambre : pas question d'en entendre plus !

-------

Harry avait pris un jour de congé sans en parler à Ginny, voulant rester un peu seul pour réfléchir. Le déménagement avait été dur et son travail lui prenait beaucoup de temps même s'il aimait ce qu'il faisait, sans compter l'histoire entre Hermione et Ron qui le rendait fou… Ses pas l'avaient mené dans un petit parc boisés aux abords de la ville où quelques animaux en liberté avaient été introduits. Il s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre, à l'abri des regards et ferma les yeux. Il entendit le son du vent dans les arbres, l'odeur du sapin, puis un craquement. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et se retrouva face à une jeune biche qui le fixait de ses yeux sombres. L'animal ne le quitta pas du regard durant plusieurs minutes, puis un autre bruit l'alerta et la biche bondit à travers le petit bois. Harry n'avait pas bronché et referma doucement les yeux. L'air était limite glacé, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il avait 19 ans, une maison, une petite amie adorable, des amis fidèles (mais tellement stupides), une famille qui l'entourait et pourtant il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner pour ce qu'il voulait faire… Il déglutit difficilement, les yeux toujours fermés, et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir un petit écrin rouge. Il l'avait acheté la veille, sur un coup de tête, trouvant la bague jolie, imaginant qu'elle irait très bien à Ginny, mais dans toutes ses réflexions, une en particulière lui avait retenue l'attention : se fiancer avec elle. C'était tout de même une promesse de mariage, c'était quand même un gros engagement ! Son cœur battait la chamade et pourtant il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait juste besoin de réfléchir… A rien en fait. Il avait seulement envie de se retrouver seul pour imaginer des choses dont il avait peut être un peu honte : une belle cérémonie, leurs familles et leurs amis réunis, Ginny en robe blanche, magnifique, avançant vers lui…

Il rouvrit les yeux, mettant fin à ses rêveries et posa le regard sur la bague : simple anneau doré orné d'un cœur en argent. La bague avait bien plus d'allure que le bout de plastique qu'il lui avait offert lorsqu'ils étaient en maternelle mais la signification n'était pas bien loin. C'était aussi d'une certaine manière une bague de fiançailles à l'époque, même s'il n'avait pas osé l'imaginer, de peur de se prendre une raclée de la part de Ron et des jumeaux. Mais aujourd'hui ils ne jouaient plus, aujourd'hui ils étaient des grands, aujourd'hui c'était beaucoup plus sérieux… Aujourd'hui il lui offrirait la bague !... Ou peut être demain… Ou la semaine prochaine…

Il n'était pas aussi courageux que les gens le disaient. Il avait peur qu'elle le prenne mal, même s'il voyait mal pourquoi elle se vexerait. Il craignait de s'attirer les foudres de n'importe qui même si tout le monde disaient qu'ils étaient un couple parfait et qu'il ne restait plus qu'une certaine concrétisation.

Il déglutit difficilement et se releva vivement : il fallait qu'il voie quelqu'un pour lui changer les idées, pour qu'il ne pense plus à sa peur. Une personne autre que Ginny pour lui faire oublier ses soucis et qui saurait le mettre sur un petit nuage… Le temps d'une journée, il pourrait se le permettre, non ?!

-------

« Parrain !!! »

Teddy sauta littéralement au cou d'Harry, le faisant tomber en arrière alors que Tonks arrivait en courant pour l'aider.

« Teddy ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte quand on sonne ! C'est maman ou papa qui s'en occupent ! »

« Mais c'est Harry ! C'est pas n'importe qui ! »

« Et qui t'as dit que c'était Harry qui sonnait ? Et si c'était un vilain monsieur ? »

Teddy baissa la tête vers son parrain qui se releva, le tenant dans les bras.

« Ta maman a raison, tu sais. On ne sait jamais qui peut venir, imagine que ce soit un monsieur venu pour te kidnapper ? »

« Et ben je le frapperais ! »

Harry ricana et entra dans l'appartement, sans lâcher le petit garçon, qui n'était pas prêt de le lâcher non plus.

« Je te sers à boire, Harry ? »

« Non merci, je venais juste savoir si je pouvais prendre mon filleul pour aller un peu promener. S'il est d'accord… »

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! !!!! »

Teddy sautillait dans les bras d'Harry et Tonks leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance ? »

« Tu m'as fait confiance dès le jour où tu m'as laissé conduire la voiture pour t'amener à l'hôpital… Et aussi pour lui changer ses couches. »

« C'est vrai que tu te débrouillais bien… On aurait dit que tu étais fait pour ça. »

Harry rougit en riant et Teddy se laissa glisser au sol pour courir à sa chambre attraper une veste. Il avait trois ans et était très vif et curieux de tout et Harry en était complètement gaga. Il avait besoin de lui pour oublier ses angoisses et se sentir apaisé. Tonks attrapa le petit garçon par le col et le ramena à elle pour déposer un bisou sur la joue qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer.

« Soit gentil et ne fait pas de caprice, d'accord ? Ecoute bien ton parrain et ne fait pas de bêtise, tu me le promets. »

« Oh ! Mais oui maman !!! Allez ! On y va Harry ? »

Il attrapa la main de son parrain qui sourit, détendu.

« Je te le ramène en fin d'après-midi. »

« N'hésite pas à le faire bien se dépenser, histoire qu'il dorme un peu. »

-------

Il avait la vivacité des enfants de son âge et Harry avait presque du mal à le suivre. Il lui rappelait la petite Dobby que gardait Ginny lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée.

« Harry ! Regarde !! »

Il était aussi curieux de tout et dans ses petites mains, il tenait un scarabée au reflet d'un vert presqu'identique aux yeux d'Harry.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Hmm… D'après toi ? »

« Un Carabée ! »

« Sssscarabée. »

« Carabée ! Oh ! Regarde Harry !! Comme tata Fleur était !! »

Une femme entra dans le petit jardin d'enfant, le ventre rond comme un ballon.

« Dis, dis, Harry ! C'est quand que tata Fleur me laissera jouer avec le bébé ? »

« Un bébé, c'est tout petit, c'est très fragile tu sais. Et puis de toute façon c'est une fille, je ne pense pas qu'elle aimera jouer avec tes voitures. »

« Pff… C'est bête une fille ! Et pourquoi ils ont pas choisi un garçon ! »

Harry éclata de rire en caressant les cheveux blonds du garçon

« Ca ne se choisit pas ce genre de chose. »

« Et toi Harry ? Tu préfèrerais quoi ? Tu voudrais avoir un garçon ou une fille ? »

« Pourquoi pas les deux ? »

« Tata Gin' le sait que tu veux un garçon et une fille ? »

« Euh, non… Pas vraiment »

« Pourquoi tu lui dis pas ? »

« Parce que… Ca signifie beaucoup de chose. Et… Je ne peux pas lui dire tout de suite en tout cas. »

« Ca signifie quoi ? Maman m'a dit que ça signifiait être amoureux. Vous êtes pas amoureux toi et tata Gin' ? »

« Si mais… »

Harry paniquait et il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il était venu pour oublier le fait qu'il stressait à l'idée de parler de fiançailles et maintenant Teddy parlait de bébé ?!!

« Pourquoi t'es tout rouge, Parrain ? »

-------

Exténué. Il pensait que cette journée l'aiderait à se reposer mais au contraire, il était bien plus fatigué que d'habitude. Espérant se détendre auprès de sa tendre en rentrant, il fut vite déçu.

« Où étais-tu ? »

Ginny se tenait dans l'entrée, les bras croisés, la mine furieuse.

« Hein ? »

« Je suis passée te voir pour te faire une surprise mais c'est toi qui m'en a fait une ! On m'a dit que tu avais pris une journée de congé. Où étais-tu ? »

Harry soupira et s'appuya contre la porte qu'il referma derrière lui.

« Avec Teddy. »

« Et pourquoi tu me l'as caché ? »

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir. »

La rouquine sursauta légèrement : Harry avait-il des soucis ? Pourquoi ne lui en parlait-il pas alors ? Pourquoi lui cachait-il des choses ? Une nouvelle inquiétude germa dans l'esprit de la jeune fille : était-il lassé ?

Harry dû comprendre tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme et il s'approcha d'elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il te plait. J'avais juste besoin d'une petite journée. Tout va bien maintenant. »

« S'il te plait. Si tu es inquiet, si tu veux parler de tes soucis, je suis là Harry. »

« Je sais, mais il y a parfois des choses où tu ne peux rien pour moi. Ne le prends pas mal. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va mieux, je t'assure. »

Il eut un sourire apaisé qui rassura un peu la jeune fille.

Il avait réfléchit et un plan s'était dressé dans sa tête : prendre son temps, sans retarder les choses…

Teddy avait beau être un petit garçon de 3 ans, il restait très éloquent et intelligent… Et il avait révélé des choses en Harry que lui-même n'aurait jamais pensé : il aimait Ginny et il voulait faire avancer les choses… Mais pas de précipitations, il voulait que tout soit parfait…


	13. Chapter 13

_Je bloque sur Fenêtre Ouverte car je n'ai pas la date de naissance de tous les petits enfants comme Molly II, Victoire, etc... Si jamais quelqu'un a une info dessus, ça m'intéresse !_

_Sinon, bonne lecture sur Dernier Opus _

_

* * *

  
_

« Vous allez quoi ?!! »

Harry avait redouté la réaction d'Hermione mais il avait eu besoin d'en parler. Déjà pour soulager son esprit, mais aussi pour guetter la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Après tout, elle avait mal vécue la séparation avec Ron et le fait qu'il soit revenu seulement maintenant : peut être qu'elle aurait boudé les fiançailles par jalousie… Et un évènement aussi important sans sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, ce n'était pas possible.

« Nous fiancer… Enfin je vais demander Ginny en mariage… enfin pas tout à fait puisque je pense que nous sommes encore jeunes, mais c'est une promesse de mariage alors… enfin tu comprends ? »

Il avait le teint pâle et le sourire inquiet. Hermione soupira.

« Tu es sûr que tu es prêt ? »

« Oui ! Bien sûr ! »

La jeune fille sembla peu convaincue et Harry baissa la tête, résigné…

« En espérant bien sûr qu'elle accepte, qu'elle ne me rit pas au nez… »

Elle n'en cru pas ses oreilles et lui assena un puissant coup de poing sur le crâne.

« Aïe ?!! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! »

« Tu es un vrai crétin, Harry ! Pourquoi elle te rirait au nez ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle refuserait ? »

Il se frotta la tête, à l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé et il baissa la tête

« Je sais pas, mais c'est une possibilité. »

« C'en est une… mais tellement peu plausible, tellement stupide que je n'y crois même pas ! »

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises du studio de la jeune fille, prenant appui sur la table.

« J'ai peur. »

« Alors c'est que tu n'es pas prêt. »

« Moi je le suis ! Mais Ginny… »

« Quoi « Ginny » ? Tu penses qu'elle n'est pas prête ? »

« Si mais… »

« Arrête de te trouver des excuses ! Tu es juste un lâche ! »

Elle avait raison et il se sentit horriblement honteux.

« Mais, ton avis… ? »

« Mon avis on s'en moque, Harry ! Pourquoi es-tu venu me le demander d'ailleurs ?! »

Il se mordit les lèvres et elle se pencha vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Harry ? »

« Rien, mais je pensais juste que… Que tu le prendrais mal. »

Elle se releva vivement, surprise.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… J'avais peur que tu sois un peu… Jalouse… »

« Je ne te suis pas, Harry. »

« Ron est revenu et vous… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Mon passé n'a rien à voir avec ta demande en mariage ! »

« Mais, tu es mal Hermione, ça se voit. Ca se voit que tu es triste quand tu le regardes, ça se voit que tu souffres quand on parle de lui… Depuis 2 ans que ça dure et maintenant il est là et il ne se passe rien ! Je ne veux pas que ma décision te fasse souffrir. »

Elle eut un sourire triste : alors comme ça, tout était si évident aux yeux des autres ? Cela se voyait-il tant que ça que le fait de voir ce rouquin lui brisait le cœur ? Elle se pencha vers Harry et le serra contre elle.

« Ta décision ne me fera pas de mal. Je serais heureuse pour vous, ça me suffira. »

Il la serra à son tour, un sourire un peu timide.

« Merci, Mione. »

Elle se retira vivement, un doigt en l'air.

« A une seule condition bien sûre ! »

Il la fixa, surpris.

« Que… Euh… Quelle condition ? »

« Je refuse d'avoir à porter un robe à froufrou ridicule si je dois être demoiselle d'honneur ! »

Il ricana et elle sourit. Harry n'avait pas tord : elle était jalouse. Mais ce sentiment n'était rien contre le bonheur de savoir ses deux meilleurs amis bientôt liés pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

« Hermione ?... Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est trop jeune ? »

Nouveau coup de poing sur le crâne du garçon.

« Imbécile ! »

« Je préférais quand tu raisonnais intelligemment plutôt que d'en venir aux mains… »

-------

Un poids en moins sur les épaules, le jeune homme quitta le campus en soupirant. Hermione avait des réactions nouvelles : elle était triste mais une nouvelle force semblait couler dans ses veines… En y repensant, Harry se frotta le crâne à l'endroit où une petite bosse commençait à le lanciner.

Maintenant, il fallait voir avec Ron, et c'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir…

-------

« Ron ? »

« Aïe ! »

Le rouquin sortit de sous la moto d'Hagrid, se massant le nez. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il s'occupait ainsi : dans un abri de jardin assez grand pour accueillir le deux roues et une caisse à outil. Harry s'approcha pour l'aider à se relever mais Ron l'écarta d'un geste de la main.

« Je suis plein d'huile, tu vas te salir. »

« Ca va, vieux ? »

« Ouais. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

Le brun soupira : il fallait bien l'annoncer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Je pense demander Ginny en mariage. »

Ron ne broncha pas, pourtant il eu l'impression qu'un bloc de glace tombait lourdement dans son estomac. Il tourna lentement le regard vers Harry.

« Tu… Ginny… Mariage ? »

« Ouais. »

Le rouquin eut un petit rire nerveux, les yeux dans le vide, puis il se releva.

« Et bien, félicitations… »

« J'ai ta bénédiction ? »

« Je… »

« Ron ? Ca va ? »

« Bah… Disons que… Depuis deux ans je ne vous avez pas vu et je… Je n'imaginais pas que c'était aussi sérieux… Enfin si !! Mais je voulais dire que je ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi vite ! »

« Tu trouves que je vais trop vite ? »

« J'en sais rien mais… Elle est d'accord Ginny ? »

« Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. »

« Et tu viens me voir pour me demander sa main ? »

« Non, pour voir quelle serait ta réaction ? »

Ron fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

« Ca me fait bizarre. Mais je… Je crois que je suis content pour vous, ouais. »

« Pas de colère ou de mauvaise jalousie ? »

« Jalousie ? Pourquoi ? »

Harry lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus que le rouquin ne sembla pas comprendre.

« Tu peux être un peu plus explicite, Harry ? »

« Je compte organiser un repas de famille avec comme excuse la pendaison de crémaillère. Je pense lui faire la demande à ce moment là… »

« … Et ?... »

« … Hermione sera là. »

Ron se contrôla pour ne rien laisser paraître, bien que son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'il eut peur que son « futur beau-frère » ne l'entende.

« Et alors ? »

« Tu… Tu ne le prends pas mal ? »

« Pourquoi je le prendrais mal ? Tu sais, je peux respirer le même air qu'elle, je ne vais pas l'éviter éternellement, surtout pour un repas de famille… Elle sera invitée ?!!! »

« Elle fait parti de MA famille, Ron ! »

Il soupira, se frottant le front en y ajoutant une nouvelle tâche d'huile.

« Je vois. »

« Si on se marie, tu ne bouderas pas le mariage parce qu'elle sera là ? »

« Non. Je ne vais pas vous gâcher cette journée pour elle. C'est prévu pour quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. D'abord les fiançailles et on fixera la date du mariage plus tard… On a tout notre temps… »

« Alors là faudra que tu m'expliques : tu te précipites pour la demander en mariage puis tu veux prendre ton temps pour le fêter ?... »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre… T'es célibataire. »

Harry le regarda avec un air faussement triste et Ron renifla.

« Merci de me le rappeler. »

-------

Hermione et Ron aurait dû être le plus difficile et savoir que tout s'était aussi bien passé rassura le garçon : tout semblait aller bon train. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à parler anodinement d'un repas avec tout le monde à Ginny et elle ne se douterait même pas qu'une demande de mariage se cacherait derrière tout ça. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement car le premier problème était réglé : ses amis étaient prêts à faire une trêve, quoi demander de plus ?... Que Ginny ne rejette pas sa proposition.

Aussitôt, le sentiment de soulagement fit place à une peur grandissante.

-------

Il accéléra le pas et arriva chez lui en ouvrant brutalement la porte, faisant sursauter Ginny.

« Harry ?! »

Elle hocha la tête en remarquant l'air heureux du garçon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry ? »

« Rien. »

Il s'empressa de refermer derrière lui et d'enlacer sa rouquine d'amour, recouvrant son visage de baisers.

« Hey ! Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un petit câlin ? »

« Juste comme ça ? »

« Juste comme ça… »

Ginny releva un sourcil et se recula pour le dévisager.

« Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? »

Elle fit mine de bouder et Harry l'attira de nouveau contre lui.

« Tu vas me refuser un câlin ? »

« Je sais pas… Pour ça il faudra d'abord… Que tu me rattrapes avant d'arriver à la chambre ! »

La diablesse ! Elle jouait avec lui depuis le début ! Il la regarda s'éloigner en sautillant et son cœur devint aussi léger qu'une plume : il l'aimait et d'ici quelques temps Ginny Weasley deviendra Ginny Potter… A condition que tout fonctionne parfaitement…

Un nouveau poids enserra son cœur et il soupira : pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à rester enthousiaste plus de 2 minutes ?

« Harry ? Tu viens ? »

La voix de la jeune fille le réveilla et il se précipita à l'étage aussi vite que l'éclair, claquant la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

-------

Ron avait laissé les outils chez Hagrid et était retourné chez lui pour se doucher. Enveloppé dans sa serviette, il s'assit sur son lit, laissant ses cheveux dégouliner sur le plancher. Il n'en revenait pas : son meilleur ami allait se marier avec sa petite sœur. Il se sentait bizarre malgré l'allégresse qui l'enveloppait. Il releva doucement les yeux vers sa table de chevet et tendit la main, hésitant. Le tiroir s'ouvrit et il y plongea la main, à travers la pile de papier qu'il avait laissé, à la recherche d'un petit coffre rouge à la texture douce. Ses doigts le frôlèrent et il s'immobilisa, arrêtant même de respirer : rien n'avait bougé. Il hésita à le sortir puis s'y résigna, referma le tiroir et se coucha de tout son long sur le matelas. Et si, plus de trois ans auparavant… s'il avait offert cette bague à Hermione alors qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était enceinte, si elle avait accepté malgré tout de se fiancer avec lui… Est-ce que tout serait devenu comme aujourd'hui ?

Il se releva vivement et se pencha vers le bas de la table de nuit, glissant tant bien que mal ses doigts entre le plancher et le meuble. Une petite enveloppe apparut, déchirée en deux.

En réalité, c'était à cause de ça qu'il avait commencé à devenir jaloux : lorsqu'il avait su qu'elle entretenait une correspondance avec Viktor. Elle avait beau lui répéter qu'il n'était juste qu'un ami, Krum restait un homme bien plus intéressant que lui. Il avait eu le malheur de voler une seule fois dans la boîte aux lettres d'Hermione et il l'avait trouvé.

Il ressortit les deux morceaux de lettres et les rassembla, lisant de nouveau ce qui l'avait rendu fou… Krum racontait comment se passait ses études et à quel point Hermione lui manquait. Il avait bien précisé que malgré le fait qu'elle insiste sur leur amitié, lui ne l'aimait pas juste en tant qu'ami. Ron sentit la colère remonter lentement pour faire finalement place à la tristesse : Krum le disait lui-même : Hermione le considérait comme un ami… Pourquoi s'était-il monté la tête à ce point à l'époque ? Pourquoi avait-il été jusqu'à frapper Malefoy ? Même Neville semblait l'éviter à ce moment là car Ron l'avait toujours soupçonné d'avoir eu des sentiments pour la jeune fille… Il était devenu fou, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. La colère l'avait rongé de l'intérieur au point de le rendre insupportable et la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé était de suivre Hermione comme son ombre, quitte à prendre les mêmes cours qu'elle à l'université, même s'il n'en avait pas le niveau.

Dans le fond, elle avait eu raison de le rejeter. Elle ne savait pas à quel point il avait été méprisable d'oser voler son courrier et de le lire. Elle ne s'en n'était même pas rendu compte et finalement, il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait : son rejet.

Des années à la détester alors que c'était lui qui était dans le tort ! Des années à s'entêter à la haïr pour moins souffrir… Et l'avoir aperçu juste une fois à son retour, sentir son cœur et son corps réagir comme autrefois. Il avait bien essayé de se berner et de faire comme s'il allait lui tendre un piège pour finalement la rejeter, mais il n'en n'était plus capable.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire : il était méprisable… Et il l'aimait.


	14. Chapter 14

_Un p'tit tout et puis j'm'en vais !_

_Un nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire, pour remercier les plus patients qui devront renouveler l'expérience puisque je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, héhé..._

_Bonne lecture !!!!_

_P.S : un petit clin d'œil au premier livre de JK Rowling... Saurez-vous le retrouver ? ;)_

_

* * *

  
_

Harry avait les mains moites. Dans le salon, Fred et George faisaient une démonstration de leurs nouveaux produits à Luna, Neville et Teddy qui semblait fasciné. Molly surveillait le manège, prête à réprimander ses fils, alors que son mari discutait avec James et Lily. Fleur et Bill devaient arriver en même temps que les Granger. Ne restait plus que Charly, Sirius et…

La porte d'entrée sonna, tirant Harry de sa léthargie. L'insistance de la sonnette le surpris et il alla ouvrir, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Sirius fou-furieux.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi on est là ?! »

« Pa… Parce qu'on fête la pendaison de crémaillère ? »

« Et pourquoi alors… LUI est là ? »

Le parrain s'était poussé d'un pas, pointant du doigt Severus qui se tenait à l'autre bout de l'allée, méfiant.

« Parce qu'il nous a aidé et… »

« Il vous a aidé ?!!! »

Harry baissa le regard, honteux : Lily avait fait venir James et Severus une après-midi pour vérifier les murs, s'il n'y avait aucun souci avec la demeure. Il l'avait caché à son parrain car après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait offert sa maison et c'était un signe de trahison. Comment lui faire comprendre quand on est quelqu'un de têtu et viscéralement dégouté par une personne en particulier ?

Severus ne quittait pas Sirius du regard, toujours sur ses gardes alors que le parrain s'époumonait en reproches à Harry.

« J'espère surtout que je ne serais pas assis à côté de lui !! »

Furieux, mais décidé à ne pas gâcher la fête, Sirius entra en bousculant Harry. Rogue se rapprocha finalement, le regard sombre.

« Si je suis de trop… »

« Non, non, non ! J'insiste ! »

Son professeur esquissa un petit sourire qu'Harry lui rendit avant de se précipiter vers Ginny pour lui demander de réorganiser la table et de surtout prendre soin d'éloigner les deux ennemis jurés. Le stresse n'était visiblement pas prêt de retomber…

-------

Ron se tenait un peu en retrait, face à la fenêtre. La nuit avait été très difficile car peuplées de peurs passées qui refaisaient lentement surface : il avait déjà perdu Hermione, comment pourrait-il tomber plus bas ?... Son poing se serra dans sa poche lorsqu'il repensa à son retour, lorsqu'il était tombé sur Hermione et Viktor dans une position plus que suggestive. Il déglutit difficilement et tenta de reprendre une respiration calme. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui en veuille. Après tout elle aurait très bien pu être en couple avec le bulgare qu'il n'aurait rien pu y faire : c'était lui qui avait fuit et qui n'avait plus jamais donné de ses nouvelles à la jeune fille. Libre à elle de faire ses choix… Même si aujourd'hui il était prêt à revenir sur ses erreurs et tenter de la séduire de nouveaux…

-------

« Harry ? »

« Hein ? »

Ginny rougit et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

« Tu as l'air si absorbé depuis tout à l'heure… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ? »

« Du vin ! »

« Pardon ? »

« J'étais en train de me dire si nous ne devrions pas sortir une bonne bouteille de vin !! Je… Je descends ! »

Ginny haussa un sourcil, intriguée puis secoua la tête en retournant auprès de leurs invités. Harry passa la porte menant à la cave et s'appuya contre le mur, le souffle court.

En cet instant, il aurait préféré affronter quelque chose d'irréaliste comme un terrifiant sorcier, ou un dragon féroce, ou même une armée de mort vivant !... Mais non, c'était bien pire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire : il allait demander la main de Ginny devant leurs familles et leurs amis.

Il porta une main à sa poche pour vérifier la présence de la boîte et il sursauta vivement en ne rencontrant que du tissu. Paniqué, il retourna vivement ses poches de pantalon mais n'y découvrit rien de semblable à une petite boîte en velours rouge.

-------

« Tu ne fais pas de bêtise, hein, Teddy ? »

« Non maman… »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, ramenant Nymphadora à lui.

« Laisse-le jouer gentiment… »

« Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il… »

« Il est assez grand et il sait se tenir sage. Hein, Teddy ? »

« Voui Papa ! »

Les parents sourirent et s'éloignèrent sans examiner la petite boîte en velours rouge que le garçon tenait dans sa main…

-------

Hermione arriva à son tour, accompagnée de ses parents. Le temps de saluer tout le monde, elle rejoignit Ginny à la cuisine pour l'aider avec les derniers plats. Ron la suivit du regard sans décocher un mot. Elle s'était arrêté à deux pas de lui et avait seulement agité timidement la main pour lui dire bonjour. C'était bien loin des baisers langoureux de leurs années de lycée. Il avança malgré lui, les mains dans les poches, en direction de la cuisine, prenant appuie dans l'encadrement de la porte en surveillant les deux jeunes femmes.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

Hermione semblait s'être figée l'espace d'une seconde mais Ginny passa dans le champ de vision de Ron, tout sourire.

« Non, c'est bon. Mais si tu veux prévenir Harry que tout est bientôt prêt… »

« Il est où ? »

« A la cave, je crois. »

Ron fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la porte menant aux escaliers sombres.

« Harry ? »

« Chut ! »

Une main lui agrippa le col et l'emporta dans le sous-sol, manquant de lui faire dévaler toutes les marches.

« Harry ! Ca va pas ?! Pourquoi t'allume pas ?! »

« Tais-toi ! »

Ron stoppa net, surpris du ton autoritaire de son ami.

« Harry ? »

« Je ne suis qu'un abruti… »

Ron réagit au quart de tour et sans trop savoir ce qu'il attrapa, il plaqua Harry contre le mur.

« Ne me dis pas que tu comptes repousser ma sœur ?!!!! »

« Non !! Pas du tout ! Ron ! Tu me fais mal bordel ! »

« Dé… Désolé… »

Le rouquin se recula, la tête baissée, même si Harry ne pu voir son air désolé.

« Ron, je suis dans la panade. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« La bague ! J'ai perdu la bague ! »

-------

Teddy était penché au-dessus du landau de Victoire et il grimaçait, faisant rire le bébé. Bill arriva et se pencha à côté de lui.

« Tu ferais un gentil grand frère, tu sais ? »

Le garçon se recula, faisant mine de bouder.

« Pas de petite sœur alors. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« C'est ennuyeux. Ca joue pas aux voitures et pis ça pleure tout le temps ! »

Bill éclata de rire et Teddy posa ses yeux sur la longue cicatrice qui lui entaillait l'autre partie de son visage.

« Tonton Bill. Maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas te demander mais… Tu t'es fais ça comment ? »

Le petit garçon baissa vivement la tête, craignant d'avoir fait une bêtise mais les deux mains de Bill se refermèrent autour de sa taille pour l'élever sur ses épaules. Il se tourna face à un miroir du couloir et Teddy s'appuya sur ses cheveux.

« Et bien, c'est une longue histoire. Tu veux l'entendre ? »

« Oh voui !! C'est une histoire de monstre et de pirate ?! »

« Hahaha, non, malheureusement. Mais c'est tout aussi palpitant. C'était lorsque je travaillais en tant que gardien. Je devais surveiller la maison d'une personne très riche pendant son absence et ça s'est passé durant la nuit… »

« Haaaa ! C'était un voleur ? »

« Oui. Un très très très méchant voleur. »

« Un assassin ? »

Bill frissonna mais le garçon ne le remarqua pas.

« Non, enfin… Non, ce n'était pas un assassin. »

« Il avait un pistolet ? »

« Non… »

« Un couteau alors ?! »

« … Oui… »

« Et c'est comme ça qu'il… »

« William ! »

Teddy se plaqua vivement sur le crâne de l'homme, les mains sur les yeux : il avait reconnu la voix de Molly et il savait très bien qu'elle criait très fort, surtout quand il s'agissait de ses enfants.

« M'man… »

« J'espère que tu ne racontes pas CETTE histoire à Teddy ! Tu vas lui donner des cauchemars ! »

« Hey !!! Je ne suis pas un bébé !!! »

Teddy plaqua vivement une main sur ses lèvres et Molly sourit malgré elle.

« Mais non mon chéri, je le sais. Mais il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas entendre quand on est encore jeune… »

« Comme comment on fait les bébés ? »

Bill éclata de rire et Molly le foudroya du regard sans pour autant pouvoir cacher le sourire qui agitait ses lèvres.

-------

« Tu en as une ?!!! »

Ron soupira en se frottant les cheveux.

« Oui, j'ai une bague. »

« Mais… Tu… Tu la sors d'où ?!! »

« Harry. Je veux juste te rendre service, alors s'il te plait, n'en demande pas plus. »

« Mais… Si tu veux… Elle est où ? »

Le rouquin déglutit difficilement.

« Dans ma table de nuit, dans ma chambre. Si je pique un sprint, je peux… »

Harry secoua vivement la tête.

« Non, je peux reporter ça, ce n'est pas si grave. Le plus important est de retrouver la première bague. »

« Tu l'as pas laissé dans votre chambre ? »

« Oui, juste sous le nez de Ginny… Très ingénieux Ron… »

« Tu veux mon aide ou pas ? »

« Désolé. Non, elle n'est pas dans notre chambre. Je l'avais caché dans la bibliothèque, dans le petit tiroir du jeu d'échec. Mais je suis certain de l'avoir pris et de l'avoir mis directement dans ma poche. »

« Et si elle est tombée ? »

Harry blêmit.

« Tu veux dire… Je ne suis pas sorti de la maison aujourd'hui, elle est donc forcément ici ! Oh mon dieu !! Et si Ginny la trouve ?!!! »

« Tu es bien certain de vouloir la demander en mariage, vieux ? »

« Bien sûr ! Quelle question !! Mais… Si elle l'a trouve avant que je lui demande ! Tout sera gâché et je… »

Ron posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Harry ? »

« Oui. »

« S'il te plait, ferme-la. Tu me fais flipper là. On dirait une femme. »

« Je crois que je suis un peu trop stressé peut être… »

« Raison de plus pour prendre deux ou trois bouteilles de vin en plus, ça nous détendra… Je remonte pour la chercher, tu viens ? »

« Non ! Ginny va se douter de quelque chose si je fouine partout ! »

« Je demande à quelqu'un de m'aider. Qui d'autre est au courant ? »

« … Il n'y a que toi et… »

Ron poussa un long soupir comprenant la réponse d'Harry.

« C'est bon, je vais lui demander. Mais j'espère que tu sauras me rendre la pareille ! »

Le rouquin se retourna pour remonter les escaliers.

« Ron ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu as une bague de mariage dans ta table de nuit ? »

-------

Hermione sursauta en sentant la main de Ron attraper son poigné. Elle n'osa pas relever la tête pour croiser son regard et se contenta juste de se tourner vers lui.

« Harry a perdu la bague. Elle doit être tombée quelque part. Il faut qu'on la retrouve et vite. »

Elle jeta un regard vers la porte de la cuisine, guettant le retour de Ginny.

« Tu sais par où il a pu la perdre ? »

« Le salon, le grenier et la bibliothèque. Il m'assure qu'elle ne peut pas être dans leur chambre ni la salle de bain et il n'est pas sorti de la journée. »

« Je m'occupe de la bibliothèque… »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione le remarqua.

« Quoi ? »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné… »

« Je m'occupe du grenier alors ! Monsieur le gros malin ! »

Ron ricana malgré lui et Hermione arracha vivement son poigné de sa prise. Il sursauta légèrement, surpris de sa propre réaction : il n'avait pas lâché Hermione de tout l'échange et la voir s'éloigner ainsi le mettait d'une humeur maussade.

« Bon bah, à moi la bibliothèque… »

Il s'éloigna à son tour et heurta Teddy qui arrivait en sens inverse.

« Hey, doucement bonhomme. »

« Pardon Tonton Ron. Tu veux jouer aux pirates avec moi ? »

« Pas le temps gamin, plus tard si tu veux. »

« Faut que je trouve une cachette pour mon trésor, tu sais où je peux aller ? »

Ron haussa les épaules et regarda autour de lui.

« Dans le placard du bas, là. Ca te va ? »

« Merci Tonton !! Comme ça je suis sûr que personne ne le trouvera ! »

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers pendant que Teddy ouvrait doucement la porte pour ne pas la faire grincer. Devant lui, un plat en argent vide attira son regard.

« Wah ! Parfait ! »

Il jeta un dernier regard autour de lui, se méfiant de ses ennemis imaginaires et il déposa l'écrin ouvert sur le plateau.

« La bague de la sirène. Personne ne me la volera ! »

Il referma tout aussi doucement la porte et s'éloigna en riant.

-------

Hermione alluma la lumière du grenier et contourna une toile d'araignée en souriant : Ron s'était moqué d'elle parce qu'elle avait naturellement choisis la bibliothèque, mais ce mauvais joueur avait peut être rusé pour ne pas être confronté à ses « charmantes amies à huit pattes ». Elle soupira en secouant la tête et avança doucement entre les cartons qu'il restait à déballer. Elle jeta des regards autour d'elle et fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce sans trouver la moindre petite boite en velours.

-------

Le rouquin se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil moelleux, juste à côté du jeu d'échec. Il ouvrit nonchalamment le tiroir pour vérifier que la boite n'était pas là puis ses yeux balayèrent la pièce. Il se risqua tout de même à jeter un œil sous les meubles, au cas où l'écrin aurait roulé en tombant mais fit chou blanc. Il se releva en entendant le plancher grincer au-dessus de sa tête : à l'époque du lycée, il serait monté avec elle et ils en auraient profité pour se toucher, se caresser… Il déglutit difficilement, se retenant de la rejoindre. Alors qu'il rejoignit le pas de la pièce, Hermione arriva, bredouille.

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé… »

« Moi non plus… »

-------

Le repas battait son plein et Harry semblait un peu démoralisé. Ginny lui attrapa la main, cherchant son regard et il lui sourit.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la rouquine : il était bizarre depuis plusieurs jours… Il ne voulait tout de même pas la quitter ?!!

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois, dépité : sans bague, pas de demande… Alors qu'il avait vraiment tout prévu…

-------

Ron était assis près de sa sœur. Hermione, quand à elle, se trouvait de l'autre côté d'Harry. Ginny avait choisit ces emplacements afin d'éviter toute querelle, mais pour le rouquin, ce n'était pas très pratique pour jeter des regards à la jeune fille. Il releva les yeux et les posa sur un miroir face à lui, juste derrière sa mère. Il cru croiser les pupilles chocolats d'Hermione, l'espace d'un instant mais le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, elle était déjà en train de discuter avec Harry. Avait-il rêvé ?

-------

« Maman, je peux me lever de table, je n'ai plus faim… »

Nymphadora leva les yeux au ciel alors que Teddy balançait ses pieds sur la chaise.

« Tu ne fais pas de bêtise ? »

« Non ! Il faut que je protège le trésor des pirates ! »

Elle sourit et Teddy jeta un regard alentour, croisant le regard de Severus. Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard, puis l'adulte fit un clin d'œil discret au garçonnet qui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de descendre de sa chaise pour s'échapper discrètement vers la cuisine.

-------

Harry ne cessait de regarder l'horloge du salon… Le repas serait bientôt terminé et il n'aurait même pas eu l'occasion de faire sa demande à Ginny. Hermione le dévisagea et posa une main rassurante sur la sienne.

« Tu auras une autre occasion, Harry. »

« J'y tenais vraiment… »

La rouquine lança un regard en biais et se pencha vers son petit ami, soupçonneuse.

« Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tout les deux ? »

Elle était mal à l'aise et avait l'impression qu'Harry lui cachait quelque chose de trop important pour faire mine de rien. Le jeune homme la regarda en souriant et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

« Il n'y a rien, ne t'en fais pas… »

Il avait beau tout faire pour cacher l'angoisse dans sa voix, Ginny frissonna…

-------

Sirius avait réussit à attraper son petit cousin et l'avait assis sur les genoux, partageant un bout de gâteau que le garçon avait chipé dans la cuisine. Le petit éclata de rire et l'adulte baissa la tête vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il me fait des grimaces ! »

« Qui ça ? »

Il regarda dans la même direction que Teddy et ses yeux se posèrent sur Severus qui dévisageait l'enfant d'un air paternel. Sirius fronça les sourcils et se pencha à l'oreille du petit garçon :

« Méfie-toi, c'est le chef d'un ancien groupe de pirates et il essais d'être gentil avec les enfants, comme ça, ils le suivent sans réfléchir et hop ! Le capitaine les enferme dans un cachot et les fait sortir pour nettoyer le pont… »

Teddy bloqua sa respiration et tourna un regard inquiet vers son oncle.

« C'est vrai ?!! »

« Vrai de vrai ! Alors méfie-toi. »

« Oui ! »

-------

Lily qui avait vu tout le manège donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Severus, le faisant revenir sur terre.

« Pour ça, il faudrait d'abord qu'on te marie… »

L'homme rougit vivement et la femme sourit : elle avait retrouvé une deuxième jeunesse après avoir fêté une deuxième fois son mariage avec James. Cette fois, Severus avait même accepté d'être son témoin, remplaçant le défunt Peter Pettigrow et tout s'était très bien passé… Jusqu'au départ des jeunes mariés (pour la seconde fois) et le début de l'ouverture des hostilités entre lui et Sirius… Comme d'habitude…

-------

Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire et son obsession pour la bague l'occupa tant qu'il ne vit pas Teddy passer derrière lui avec l'écrin. Le petit garçon s'arrêta, recula de quelques pas et aperçut la poche de son parrain.

« Le chef pirate ne soupçonnera jamais mon fidèle parrain ! »

Le jeune homme soupira : s'il avait qu'un seul désir actuellement, ce serait d'avoir la bague en sa possession… Il se plaqua vivement dans son siège, faisant sursauter Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et plongea la main dans sa poche, retirant l'écrin rouge.

« Je… »

« Depuis le début il était là ?!! »

« Non ! Je t'assure que c'est le premier endroit que j'ai vérifié !! Je n'y comprends rien !! »

Ron se pencha vers lui et soupira.

« Ah, c'est malin… »

Parfait timing, puisque Ginny avait choisit ce moment pour aller chercher le dessert en compagnie de sa mère… Harry sentit la panique l'envahir et Hermione lui pinça la joue.

« Tu vas pas te débiner maintenant ! »

Ron se leva et passa derrière lui, posant une main sur chaque épaule, menaçant.

« Oui, car sinon, tu auras à faire à moi, Potter… »

Harry déglutit et Ron ricana, échangeant un regard discret avec Hermione qui détourna la tête en rougissant. Ginny arriva et il reprit sa place, comme si de rien n'était.

-------

Ginny sursauta alors qu'Harry se levait et se forçait à tousser, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Molly réagit la première, portant une main à son cœur, suivit de près par Lily. Le jeune homme était mal assuré et il ne su comment commencer son discours, ayant tout oublié :

« Je… Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir tous interrompu, je… J'espère que notre invitation vous a fait plaisir et que le repas vous a plu. »

« Laisse-nous au moins profiter du dessert, Harry ! »

George ricana à la blague de son jumeau mais tout deux se figèrent en croisant le regard glacé de leur mère.

« Merci Fred… Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est non seulement pour partager ce délicieux repas préparé par ma douce moitié et moi-même, pour vous présenter notre nouveau chez nous, mais aussi pour… »

Il sortit l'écrin de sa poche et Ginny écarquilla les yeux. Ron lui tapota l'épaule, la rassurant. Elle se tourna vivement vers lui et murmura un « tu étais au courant ?! » auquel il répondit par un large sourire. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers son petit ami et sentit son cœur s'accélérer à tout rompre.

« Pour que vous soyez tous témoins : Ginny… »

Harry commençait à manquer d'air, son cœur battant beaucoup trop vite. La jeune fille se leva doucement et croisa son regard. Il se mordit la langue : il savait ce qu'il faisait et c'était le moment où jamais !!!

« Ginny, veux-tu être ma fiancée en attendant les préparatifs pour notre… mariage ? »

Molly gémit et son mari lui tapota l'épaule, la rassurant.

La rouquine ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortie… Elle baissa la tête et Harry blêmit : elle n'allait pas refuser tout de même ?!!!!

« Alors c'était ça ? »

« Hein ? »

« Depuis plusieurs jours je te trouvais bizarre… Tu semblais distant, inquiet et souvent ailleurs… Tu étais en train de réfléchir à nous deux ?... Et tu oses encore me poser cette question ? Bien sûre que je veux ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle se jeta sur lui en l'embrassant, sous les ovations de toute la table.

-------

Il avait réussit ! Et Ginny était heureuse !! Que demander de plus ?... Peut être qu'un autre petit couple se retrouve malgré tout après tant de temps…


	15. Chapter 15

_Salut !  
Ca fait un bail, n'est-ce pas ?  
J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas de tout ce temps sans nouvelle, j'avais besoin de me "reconstruire" on va dire ^^  
Je ne suis pas encore au top, mais comparé à 8 - 9 mois en arrière, je suis bien mieux et surtout en meilleur état.  
J'espère que vous avez compris un petit peu la situation : il y a des moments dans la vie où il vaut mieux tout mettre en pause afin d'éviter un arrêt définitif de tout... Enfin, je me comprends ^^_

_Voilà un petit chapitre pour fêter ça et je peux même déjà vous dire... La suite mercredi ;)_

_Bisous et bonne lecture !!_

_P.S : n'hésitez pas à jeter un œil sur mon blog, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir des commentaires supplémentaires ^^ : tapez nyamu kitsune sur google et le premier résultat est le bon !_

_

* * *

  
_

Ron s'étira mais regretta vite son geste : une abominable migraine lui enserra le cerveau, manquant de le faire gémir de douleur. Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux mais la lumière le rendit malade. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il tenta de se remémorer les évènements de la veille : le repas chez Harry… La recherche de la bague… La demande… Des festivités jusqu'à pas d'heure… Une bonne bouteille de Whisky… Et… Et le trou noir… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?... Il tenta de s'étirer de nouveau, mais son bras semblait engourdit par un poids. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'entrouvrir les yeux et tourna la tête… Ses yeux s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne bougea pas : Hermione était paisiblement endormie contre lui. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua son jean et son caleçon par terre… Cela voulait-il dire que… ? Il n'osa pas relever le drap et se força à se souvenir de la veille. Pourquoi était-il dans une des chambres du Square Grimmaud, au côté d'Hermione ? La gueule de bois était justifiée mais Fred et George l'auraient tout de même déposé chez lui, non ? La jeune fille gémit et il se pétrifia, de peur qu'elle ne se réveille. Il se recula légèrement, libérant son bras et se releva doucement, attrapant son caleçon et son jean qu'il entreprit d'enfiler.

Il avait déjà eu la gueule de bois et la plupart du temps, il se souvenait des détails de la soirée, au moins par des flashs, mais là… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?!! Et Hermione ? Etait-elle, elle aussi sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou bien avait-elle était consentante ? Et lui ? Que lui avait-il raconté ? Il jeta un regard au réveil et constata qu'il était bientôt midi… Il fallait qu'il s'échappe et vite !!! Sinon comment lui expliquerait-il tout ceci ?!

Il se retourna et la dévisagea : elle était comme autrefois… Peut-être un visage un peu plus sévère, mais rien n'avait changé… Il hésita un instant, s'approchant du matelas : s'il l'embrassait ? Après tout, ils avaient visiblement partagé plus qu'un baiser durant cette nuit alors… Il se pencha vers elle, le cœur battant, mais alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, la jeune fille se retourna, emportant la couverture avec elle. Par reflexe, il se cacha les yeux, puis les souvenirs de leurs batifolages passés lui revinrent en mémoire : il connaissait déjà son corps… Il écarta doucement ses doigts et se laissa tomber sur le parquet en soupirant : elle était encore habillée… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi lui était-il nu ?!!! Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé à la fin ?!!

Il se releva, attrapa sa chemise et descendit lentement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où Harry riait en compagnie d'autres personnes. Il reconnut la voix de Fred puis une sonnerie de téléphone portable.

-------

« Allô ? Ah ! Non, ils ne se sont pas encore réveillés mais j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Ron ! Ouais, on est peut être allé trop loin en lui retirant son caleçon mais attends de voir le résultat… Dès qu'ils se lèvent, je t'appelle et te raconte tout en détails, promis !! »

Harry ricana et Ginny arriva en soupirant.

« Non mais vraiment, vous n'aviez que ça à faire ? »

Fred raccrocha et sourit à sa sœur.

« Ils nous remercieront ! Ou alors… »

« JE VAIS VOUS TUER !!! »

Fred bondit vivement en ricanant alors que Ron se jetait sur lui comme un dératé.

« ET CA VOUS AMUSE DE VOUS FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE COMME CA ?!! BANDE DE CINGLES !!! FAUT VRAIMENT ETRE DERANGE POUR FAIRE DES TRUCS PAREILS A SON PETIT FRERE !!! »

Ginny s'installa sur le canapé, à la place de Fred et soupira alors qu'Harry se tordait de rire.

« J'AURAIS DÛ M'EN DOUTER QUE C'ETAIT VOUS !! »

Dans sa course, Fred réussit à décrocher son portable pour appeler son jumeau.

« George ! Il est réveillé et devine quoi… »

-------

Hermione se leva, les yeux endormis, la tête lui tournant. Elle jeta un regard alentours et la première chose qui la surpris fut une odeur qu'elle n'avait plus sentit depuis longtemps…

« Ron… ? »

En bas, un raffut de tous les diables. Elle prit le temps de se rincer le visage, mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et elle descendit en titubant légèrement.

« Bonjour Hermiooooone…! »

Elle ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi Fred venait de passer devant elle en courant, et elle ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi quelqu'un la heurta. Elle sentit son corps tomber, mais quelqu'un l'enserra pour amortir sa chute. Toujours les idées légèrement embrumées, elle releva la tête et croisa les yeux verts de Ron. Il rougit vivement et s'écarta d'elle comme brûlé avant de se détourner et de s'échapper en courant à la suite de Fred.

« Bonjour Hermione, bien dormit ? »

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Harry qui lui tendit un verre d'Aspirine qu'elle accepta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Pas grand-chose, un affaire de famille… Bien dormit ? »

Elle leva un sourcil et dévisagea le garçon, soupçonneuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… Exactement… Harry ? »

« Tu as un peu trop bu, voilà tout. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, Ginny et moi t'avons ramené dans la chambre d'amis… »

« Et… ensuite… ? »

« Ah ça, il faut demander à Fred et George, ils sont mieux renseignés que nous. »

Fred passa de nouveau devant eux, suivit de Ron que Ginny intercepta en l'attrapant par l'oreille.

« C'est fini ce remue-ménage, oui ? »

« Mais !! C'est lui qui… »

« Je ne veux pas savoir ! Vous réglerez ça plus tard… Hermione ? Café ? »

« Euh, ou… Oui, s'il te plait. »

« Ron ? »

« Un chocolat et lâche-moi l'oreille, s'il te plait, Gin' ! »

Elle ricana et obéit alors que Fred les saluait en quittant la maison. Ron pesta et se retourna, faisant face à Hermione. Il rougit et détourna le regard avant de rejoindre le salon, s'installant à côté d'Harry, la mine renfrognée.

Ron lui semblait changé, sans trop savoir pourquoi… Il n'était pas aussi sombre qu'il semblait l'être au début et une lueur de malice brillait dans ses yeux comme… Comme autrefois…

Elle déglutit difficilement et rejoignit Ginny à la cuisine.

-------

« Alors, ce réveil ? »

« Je vais ruiner leur réputation et ils n'auront plus de clients dans leur magasin… »

« Oh, tu vas me dire que ça t'a dérangé tant que ça ? »

Au regard noir que lui lança Ron, Harry compris que « oui ».

« Ecoute, Ron… »

« Non, toi écoute ! Je me réveille à côté d'elle, nu comme un ver ! J'ai bien cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose !! »

« Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose ?... »

Ron rougit et baissa les yeux vers le plancher.

« Justement. Il ne s'est rien passé et c'est mieux comme ça… On était saoule après tout et… Je suis presque heureux que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague de mes frères… Comment j'aurais pu lui expliquer ! »

« Et si elle avait été consentante ? »

« On avait bu, Harry, ça ne compte pas. »

Le brun haussa les épaules et Ron secoua la tête.

« T'as des idées farfelues toi aussi, des fois… »

-------

Ginny rayonnait. Elle leva sa main gauche pour la énième fois, admirant sa bague. Hermione sourit.

« Quand je pense qu'il craignait que tu refuses… »

« Parce que toi aussi tu étais au courant ? »

« Et comment ! »

« Et qui d'autres encore ? Luna ? »

« Non, juste moi et… Juste moi et Ron. »

Ginny sourit et se tourna pour préparer un plateau.

« Hermione je… Ca ne te dérange pas ?... »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sale manie ?! »

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux alors qu'Hermione s'emballait :

« Harry est venu me voir pour me poser la même question ! Non, ça ne me dérange pas ! Je suis très heureuse pour vous !! Il ne pouvait rien vous arriver de mieux !! Pensez d'abord à vous avant de penser à moi, d'accord ? Je vais bien et je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux. »

Ginny baissa la tête, gênée.

« Excuse-moi. »

« Tu as raison de t'excuser… Non mais vraiment, vous formez vraiment un couple d'imbéciles tous les deux ! »

Elle attrapa le plateau et se dirigea vers le salon où patientaient les deux hommes. Hermione sentit son cœur s'affoler alors qu'elle se rapprochait de Ron. Ce dernier semblait la dévisager, sans trop rien dire… Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé à la fin ?!!

-------

Molly repassa en compagnie de Lily, ne cessant de féliciter le jeune couple. Hermione ne cessait de lancer des regards à Ron, intriguée par ce changement de comportement… Est-ce qu'ils… Est-ce qu'ils avaient flirté la veille ? Non, Ginny lui aurait dit… Mais alors, qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Elle quitta le salon, s'éloignant des réjouissances le temps de prendre un verre d'eau. Elle sursauta alors qu'elle se retournait, faisant face à Ron qui la dévisageait.

« Ca va ? »

« Hein ?... Euh, oui, merci. »

« Tu… Tu comptais rentrer ? »

Il semblait gêné et cette réaction fit rougir la jeune fille.

« Oui, j'ai encore des devoirs à préparer pour la rentrer… »

« Tu veux que je te raccompagnes ? »

Pourquoi refusait-il de la regarder dans les yeux ?! Cela commençait à l'agacer, mais d'un autre côté, cela l'arrangeait car elle ne savait comme elle pourrait réagir.

« Si tu n'as rien de prévu, pourquoi pas. »

Il releva la tête et croisa son regard un instant, avant qu'ils ne se détournent chacun de leur côté, gênés… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé à la fin ?!!

-------

Le retour fut bien plus silencieux que la fois passé. Ron avait hésité à faire un crochet par chez Hagrid pour lui emprunter encore une fois la moto mais avait finalement abandonné l'idée. Il repensait à son réveil, aux côtés d'Hermione. S'ils avaient continués sur une bonne voix, est-ce qu'aujourd'hui il se réveillerait tout les jours avec elle ? Il poussa un long soupir, attirant l'attention de la jeune fille.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Il fut surpris d'entendre sa voix. Il rougit et hésita :

« A la Roumanie. »

« Tu vas y retourner ? »

Que répondre ?... Soit il continuait dans le mensonge en disant qu'il n'était en Angleterre que pour quelques temps, soit il lui disait la vérité…

« Peut être… Je n'ai pas encore décidé et j'ai peut être certaines choses à régler. »

Il frissonna en repensant à la lettre de son frère et baissa les yeux… Il était lâche…

-------

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait : cela faisait quelques semaines que Ron était revenu et il commençait à changer, redevenant peu à peu le Ron qu'elle avait espérer découvrir avec le temps. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du dortoir et la jeune fille sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

« Tu… Tu veux venir boire un thé ? »

« Si ton chat n'en a pas après moi… »

-------

Elle rit et le cœur de Ron s'envola. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il plus entendu rire naturellement ? Elle rougit et ouvrit la porte, l'invitant à entrer. La seule fois qu'il avait vu le petit studio, c'était lorsqu'Hermione avait fini à l'hôpital… Un souvenir peu joyeux… Il jeta un regard alentours et ses yeux se posèrent sur un livre à la couverture pailletée, abandonné sur le lit… SON livre ?!

« Avec un peu de lait ? »

« Hein ? »

« Ton thé ? »

« Ah euh, oui, oui !! S'il te plait… »

Il prit place à la petite table et Hermione alla fermer le rideau qui séparait la cuisine de sa chambre.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger. Je ne pensais pas avoir un invité. »

« Ce n'est pas grave… »

Il fronça les sourcils : lorsqu'il était arrivé, elle flirtait avec Viktor… Qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait rejoint une grande équipe basée sur la capitale. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation…

Hermione posa la tasse devant lui, le ramenant sur terre. Il croisa son regard un instant et le temps sembla s'arrêter…

-------

_Ils étaient dans le salon des Granger, après une journée de cours éreintante. Hermione servait une tasse de thé à Ron dont les hormones commençaient à s'agiter. La chambre de la jeune fille les attendait, bien rangée et il n'avait qu'à l'embrasser pour indiquer le signal. Ils monteraient en riant, s'embrassant, se caressant, s'effleurant, jouant comme deux gosses amoureux… _

-------

C'était là où tout s'était arrêté… Etait-ce possible de reprendre le cours des choses ?

Le regard de Ron se porta sur une tache sombre dans le cou de la jeune fille : était-ce un suçon ? Un doute l'étreignit et il blêmit : à cette endroit, lorsqu'il était parti… C'était ici qu'il l'avait marqué. Le gout du sang lui revint dans la bouche tant ce souvenir restait marqué en lui : c'était lui qui lui avait infligé ça ? C'était sa marque… Elle était à lui et avait toujours était à lui… Comment avait-il fait pour l'oublier ?

-------

Hermione renversa la tasse qui se brisa au sol : Ron s'était relevé si vivement pour l'embrasser qu'il l'avait surprise. C'était un baiser désespéré, comme s'il voulait se rappeler, comme s'il voulait lui rappeler… Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux mais ouvrit vivement ses paupières lorsqu'elle sentit une goutte chaude tomber sur sa joue : Ron pleurait ?!! Elle referma les yeux, préférant faire comme si de rien n'était, par respect pour le garçon. Il plongea sa tête dans ses cheveux et la serra contre lui, aussi fort qu'il pu. Elle ne savait trop comment réagir, retrouvant d'une certaine manière des repères qu'elle n'espérait ne plus jamais connaître et découvrant des différences avec le Ron d'autrefois : il était plus grand, plus charpenté, plus… Elle sursauta alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, juste à l'endroit où il lui avait laissé un suçon indélébile.

« Ron… »

Ce n'était pas une réprimande, ni un appel, juste une constatation, pour se prouver que c'était bien lui qui se trouvait avec elle, contre elle…

-------

Trop de temps s'était écoulé… Mais peu de choses semblaient avoir changé…


	16. Chapter 16

_Ce chapitre était écrit depuis un petit moment déjà et j'étais prête à le poster ainsi qu'à m'activer à la suite, mais en rattrapant les reviews en retard, je suis tombée sur un commentaire vraiment pas agréable à lire où il était dit que j'étais trop lente et que même si j'avais une vie, il était impossible d'être autant occupée… Cela m'a coupé toute envie de publier la suite. A la base, j'ai écrit cette histoire pour mon plaisir personnel, et je l'ai publiée pour savoir si ça plaisait aussi à d'autres personnes de la lire. Je ne suis pas payée pour ça, les seuls remerciements que j'en ai ce sont les commentaires encourageant des lecteurs alors quand je lis ce genre de message, je me dis que je n'ai pas à me casser le c** pour des gens qui ne pensent qu'égoïstement à eux… J'aurais très bien pu arrêter tout simplement cette histoire après ça car ce n'est pas le premier message de ce genre que je reçois, mais je me suis dit que les autres lecteurs, plus compréhensifs, seraient punis pour rien… Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre et j'espère que cela servira de leçons aux impatients qui ne pensent qu'à leur bon plaisir ! Désolée pour les autres, j'espère que vous me comprendrez…  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !!_

_P.S : si vous avez des idées, j'ai le dénouement de l'histoire, mais je ne sais pas trop comment l'atteindre en fait :s_

_P.S2 : si la mise en page du texte n'est pas très lisible sur ce site, je vous invite à venir voir le site de Billy et Menssa où je publie aussi, il s'agit de "LA SALLE SUR DEMANDE - It's a Nice Day" (vous pouvez le retrouver facilement depuis Google)_

* * *

Son fantasme d'autrefois était les fesses d'Hermione… Aujourd'hui c'était ses lèvres. Sa bouche qu'il n'avait plus embrassé, qui ne lui avait plus adressé le moindre mot gentil, ses baisers, ses suçons, ses effleurements… Avait-il grandit ?  
La tête lui tournait et lorsqu'ils mirent fin à leur baiser, Ron était couché sur le lit, Hermione à califourchon sur lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, ayant l'impression de n'être plus qu'une toute petite particule quelque part dans ce corps dont il n'était même plus aux commandes. Cela ne le dérangeait pas car cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus accepté de laisser Messieurs Hormones tout diriger. Mais Hermione ?...

Elle porta une main à ses lèvres, goûtant encore le baiser. Il était devenu plus rude mais avait gardé cette maladresse qu'elle lui reconnaissait… Il n'avait connu personne d'autre. Impossible ! Elle se baissa de nouveau, ses cheveux effleurant les joues du jeune homme et elle l'embrassa. Elle le sentit attraper ses hanches et tirer doucement sur la ceinture de son pantalon : il réclamait plus…  
Elle se releva légèrement, sans rompre leur baiser et l'aida à défaire son vêtement, mais déjà les mains du garçon relevaient son T-shirt, partant à l'aventure, à la (re)découverte de son corps.  
Il avait grandit et la peau de ses mains ne semblait plus aussi douce qu'avant : la peau de bébé ayant laissé place à celle de l'homme qui se tenait face à elle aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas constaté ce changement et une aiguille lui transperça le cœur, lui rappelant tout de même ce qui s'était passé.

Ne pas oublier… Mais tout en apprendre… C'était la leçon à retenir si jamais… Si jamais…

… Ne s'attendre à rien…

Elle soupira en gémissant alors que Ron emprisonnait un de ses seins entre ses lèvres, délicatement. Elle n'avait pas connu d'autre homme mais elle pouvait comparer entre le Ron d'autrefois et celui d'aujourd'hui et cette sensation lui parut plus qu'étrange. Ils reprenaient leur repère tout en se redécouvrant, tout en assouvissant cette frustration imposée depuis deux longues années.

Il se releva et la bascula sous lui, le temps de lui retirer son pantalon et son haut, et il resta bouche bée : il pensait l'avoir rendue femme autrefois, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle était devenue aujourd'hui. Ses formes rondes de gamines avaient laissé place à des traits plus matures et séduisants de femme. Elle était la Hermione qu'il avait tant espéré façonner et sans lui… Avait-elle connu d'autres hommes ? Avec Krum en était-elle à leur premier rendez-vous ? Son regard se posa inconsciemment sur sa marque et il sentit un lion rugir en lui, prêt à défendre son territoire… Il plongea sur elle et l'embrassa de nouveau, ses mains continuant son exploration.

Hermione se cambra quand il passa une main sous sa dentelle. Lui seul avait eu droit à cet accès et il en reprenait possession…  
Elle se mordit la lèvre, volontairement, préférant taire le nom de son amant car si jamais rien ne reprenait, si ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe… Autant ne pas se briser le cœur une seconde fois et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Il se recula, retirant son pantalon alors qu'Hermione l'aidait à enlever sa chemise. Elle frissonna alors qu'elle effleurait son dos, ses bras. Elle qui était si impressionnée par lui… Ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle (re)découvrait aujourd'hui.  
Leurs derniers vêtements tombèrent au sol et Ron l'embrassa dans le cou alors qu'elle caressait son dos, s'émerveillant de la musculature nouvelle de son amant.  
« Je… Je n'en peux plus… »  
Elle écarta un peu plus ses cuisses, lui autorisant le passage et il grogna devant sa soumission. Il releva les yeux vers elle. Son regard chocolat s'était assombri et elle haletait déjà par anticipation. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées par leurs baisers échangés et il se retint de sourire de victoire face à ce spectacle merveilleux : elle se donnait à lui… Sans condition.

Il ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps et s'enfonça en elle, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Il n'osa pas bouger tout de suite, la dévisageant : ses yeux étaient fermés, sa bouche entrouverte, sa respiration lourde, elle attendait tout en appréciant ce qu'elle ressentait. Il sourit et se pencha vers elle pour lui embrasser le front avant de fondre de nouveau en elle, entamant une suite de va-et-vient doux et violents à la fois, lui arrachant gémissements ou cris, plus sensuels les uns que les autres.

Elle avait besoin de plus et elle entoura ses jambes autour de ses hanches, réclamant encore plus de proximité, se cambrant par la même occasion, offrant une vue superbe de sa poitrine à son amant qui se pencha pour embrasser ses seins gonflés de plaisirs. Il se redressa et s'arrêta. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard bleu du garçon qui la dévisageait. Ils semblaient d'un bleu plus sombre, comme s'il était en transe. Elle tendit la main vers lui et releva une mèche rousse avant de redescendre contre sa peau en caressant son visage. Elle était ailleurs et visiblement lui aussi, loin des réflexions de ces dernières semaines, de ces dernières années. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement. Ils ne dirent rien, de crainte de briser leur retrouvaille par une quelconque maladresse. Seuls leurs respirations et leurs gémissements résonnaient dans le petit studio étudiant. Elle déglutit difficilement, attendant qu'il reprenne, mais au lieu de ça, il se retira pour la tourner dos contre lui, l'embrassant le long de son cou, de sa gorge et de ses épaules. Il la repoussa doucement, lui faisant comprendre son ordre auquel elle se soumit, sans condition, se positionnant à quatre pattes pour lui offrir sa croupe. Il grogna en la découvrant ainsi et s'enfonça de nouveau dans sa chair, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de plaisir.

Les mains de Ron étaient grandes et recouvraient une bonne partie de la peau de ses hanches. Il dirigeait la cadence, amenant Hermione à lui, le long de sa verge, lui arrachant de nouveau des cris de plaisirs.  
« C'est trop bon 'Mione… Je sens que je vais venir… »  
« Non !! »  
Hermione s'était brusquement écartée de lui, le laissant hagard et surpris.

Elle s'échappa dans la salle de bain et Ron se sentit soudainement humilié : arrêter ainsi ?! En plein milieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?... Bon, il connaissait une partie de la réponse, mais là tout de suite, cela semblait pourtant un moment intéressant, alors pourquoi était elle subitement partie ?! Il était toujours surpris, figé dans la position d'auparavant, hormis qu'après cette réaction, le désir avait quitté une certaine partie de son bas-ventre.

Hermione revint et s'assit à côté de lui, une pochette en plastique à la main. Elle se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard perdu. Elle déglutit difficilement, se rendant compte de la situation et baissa la tête en rougissant.  
« On… On avait oublié de… Une protection et… Comme j'en avais… »

Ron baissa le regard vers elle et se laissa tomber sur ses fesses en se frottant les cheveux, encore plus perdu. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait ni comment arrêter le flot d'idées qui le submergeaient, toutes aussi plus blessantes les unes que les autres.  
« Hermione je… »  
« On peut reprendre si tu veux… »  
Il se releva brutalement, lui faisant face de toute sa hauteur.  
« Reprendre ?! Alors que tu me fais ce coup là ?! »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Tu profites bien, tu prends ton pied et après tu me lâches comme ça ?! Je suis pas un jouet, Hermione ! »  
« Mais… Je suis juste partie récupérer des préserv… »  
« Et alors ! Au moins un mot ou je sais pas, quelques choses ! Je dois me sentir comment d'après toi, là ?! »  
« Mais c'était pour… »  
« Oh, je comprends ! Mademoiselle n'a pas confiance en moi, c'est ça ?! Elle pense que je suis sale et que je ne fais pas attention à ce genre de choses peut-être ?!!... »  
Il s'arrêta un instant, son regard devenant beaucoup plus clair, beaucoup plus glacé. Hermione était troublée mais n'osait pas répondre. Elle n'avait pas cherché à faire du mal et le voilà en train de s'énerver alors qu'elle…  
« Ou bien tu t'es tellement amusée avec tous ses mecs et ton cher Vicky que tu préfères prendre des précautions parce que tu te rends compte que t'as peut-être fait des conneries… »

« Sale con !! »  
La porte claqua et Ron se retrouva nu comme un ver dans les couloirs de la cité étudiante. Il avait réussit à attraper un coussin à temps pour se protéger un minimum mais ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution.  
« Hermione ! Rends-moi au moins mes fringues !! »  
« Va au diable !! »  
« Très bien ! J'ai pas besoin de mes vêtements pour me démerder ! »  
Il était furieux, mais la honte de la situation commença à se faire ressentir et la crainte d'être découvert fut bien pire…  
« Miaourrw… »  
Ron écarquilla les yeux et tourna lentement la tête vers la boule de poil rousse qui venait d'arriver et le dévisageait en miaulant d'un air menaçant, la queue battant l'air.  
« Miaoooourrrrrw…. »  
« Pa… Pattenrond… Gentil chat… »  
Il s'avait qu'il avait des griffes aiguisées, ressentant encore les attaques à travers ses vieux jeans, mais là… Sans pantalon… Il ne donnait pas chair de ses mollets.  
« Allez, s'il te plait, va-t-en… »  
« Miaoooourrw… FSSSSSSSSSSSSH !!!! »  
Ron poussa un cri aigu alors que le chat se planta dans le coussin. Il remercia intérieurement l'inventeur des oreillers pour les avoir fait aussi épais, protégeant ainsi ses précieux bijoux de famille du cerbère de ces lieux.  
« Miaaaaaaaaaaouuuuuuuuw !!! »  
Le chat se laissa tomber en agrippant un morceau du coussin, pas prêt à le lâcher. Ron sursauta et relâcha l'oreiller sans s'en rendre compte : Pattenrond filait déjà vers l'extérieur, le laissant maintenant et définitivement nu comme un ver.  
« Pattenrond !! Reviens !!!...Et merde ! »  
Il cacha ses parties du mieux qu'il pu et jeta des regards à droite et à gauche : aucun bruit. Visiblement, les étudiants avaient fuit le campus durant les vacances, lui laissant une chance de ne pas être pris pour un pervers. Son sang se glaça alors qu'il entendit des pas arriver à l'étage. Il regarda autour de lui, mais aucune solution ne lui apparut pour se cacher à temps. Il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il pu, se préparant à entendre un cri strident, au lieu de ça, les pas s'arrêtèrent devant lui.  
« Ron ? C'est la nouvelle mode en Roumanie ? »  
Il ouvrit un œil et se retrouva face à une Luna qui le dévisageait, curieuse. Il rougit des pieds à la tête et hésita à partir en courant.  
« Pourquoi tu es nu comme ça ? Tu fais du chamanisme toi aussi ? »  
« Luna ! S'il te plait, arrête de me fixer comme ça et aide-moi plutôt ! Donne-moi ta veste ! »  
« Non. »  
Elle avait répondu simplement et de manière sévère ce qui surpris Ron.  
« Que… Pourquoi ? Rends-moi ce service, je te la nettoierais après ! »  
« Non… Je ne veux pas. Sinon je vais tomber enceinte. »  
« Hein ?! »  
Elle le regarda les yeux ronds, comme s'il était stupide.  
« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des flux des âmes ?! Si jamais un homme touche une fille alors que l'un ou l'autre sont nus, l'âme de la fille peut tomber enceinte si elle n'a pas de protection psychique. Si j'avais su, j'aurais appris la prière qui était écrite dans ce magasine sur le paranormal… Je suis désolée, Ron. Je ne veux pas te prêter ma veste. C'est normal, non ? »  
Il resta le visage écarquillé un instant puis ses souvenirs du passé lui revinrent ainsi qu'une information importante : « Luna est bizarre, ne jamais lui poser de questions. »  
« Bon, d'accord, si tu veux mais… Tu as ton portable avec toi ou quelque chose comme ça, s'il te plait ?! Appelle Neville pour moi, s'il te plait ! »  
« Neville ? Oh, il est en bas. Il m'a accompagné pour que je rende un livre à Hermione. »  
« En voiture ?! »  
« Oui. »  
« Est-ce qu'il peut me ramener ? »  
Elle posa le livre devant la porte d'Hermione et descendit en courant avant de remonter quelques minutes plus tard avec un Neville essoufflé.  
« Ron ! A quoi tu joues ?! »  
« Je pense qu'il était venu dire bonjour à Hermione en lui présentant la nouvelle mode de Roumanie. »  
Les deux garçons jetèrent un regard à Luna qui sembla sérieuse de sa phrase et le brun secoua la tête.  
« Je n'ai pas envie de poser des questions… »  
Il retira sa veste et la tendit à Ron avant que Luna n'émette un claquement de langue.  
« Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, Neville… »  
Ron s'énerva et attrapa la veste en pestant contre la petite blonde  
« NEVILLE EST UN MEC !!! S'il te plait, Luna… Je te serais éternellement reconnaissant si tu arrêtais avec tes articles sur les fantômes et autres, parce que là, tu vois, je suis en train de me les geler !! »  
« Un homme peut très bien avoir une âme femelle et vice-et-versa. Enfin, tu feras comme tu veux, moi je t'ai prévenu… »  
Neville sembla hésiter un moment, ne comprenant pas trop la discussion des deux autres. Ron referma la gabardine en pestant et rejoignit la voiture de Neville.  
« Tiens, ils font pousser des arbres bizarres ici… »  
« Luna, arrête avec t… Mes fringues !!! »  
Face à la fenêtre d'Hermione, accroché dans les branches d'un arbre, les vêtements de Ron. Il tenta tant bien que mal de les rassembler mais dans sa hâte, il déchira sa chemise.  
« Rha !! Ginny va me tuer ! »  
Il releva la tête et aperçut une Hermione hilare de l'autre côté de la vitre. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle disparut vivement derrière le rideau de sa chambre, honteuse.  
« Tss… Cette fille… J'en ai visiblement pas fini avec elle… »


End file.
